Seven Determined Brides
by Countrylover99
Summary: The Spring has sprung, the passes have opened, the families of six kidnapped girls have come to their rescue, and the Pontipee brothers have been captured and taken to town for trial. Will the lovestruck, determined, and strong-willed young women be able to save their true loves before it's too late?
1. Rescued

**Chapter 1**

 **Rescued**

* * *

"Adam, the girls are gone! They've ran away!" Milly yelled on top of her lungs as she rushed towards her husband, who was busy confronting his younger brothers. Upon hearing this news, Adam turned to face his siblings horrified. "Well, go get 'em! Get 'em back!"

"Ruth! Dorcas! Martha! Sarah! Liza! Alice!" The boys started calling for their sweethearts and ran around the farm to find them.

"Milly, you go inside and stay with Hannah" Adam told his wife, as he too went to aid his brothers in searching for the six young women.

Milly obeyed her dear husband and went in the cabin. She quickly picked her newborn daughter up in her arms and rocked her gently. The little girl was sleeping soundly and peacefully. Several emotional thoughts were occupying Milly Pontipee's mind. She knew that the six young women had forgiven the boys for the kidnappings, they even fell in love with them and got comfortable on the homestead. But it never occurred to Milly that the girls didn't want to go back to town anymore. She thought that they would be happy to see their families again. So after she and Adam reconciled, Adam had made his intentions known to her. He was determined to fix his terrible mistake. After all, it was he who urged his brothers to abduct the girls. Now however, Adam wanted to change. He decided to return the kidnapped young girls to their fathers. When Milly got upstairs to tell the women to get ready, she was downright shocked to see them all gone. Milly gazed down at her baby worryingly, she only wished that everything would turn out just fine. The anxious and nervous thoughts however, weren't leaving her. All Milly could do was sit and wait till the boys found their girls and took them to town. The passes were already open, God forbid if the townsfolk got on the farm, they'd hang the Pontipees to the kidnappings. Milly decided to put these terrible thoughts aside, and focused on the positive.

 _"Where can these sassy girls be?"_ Adam Pontipee wondered as he continued his search. He had underestimated women's power. These girls weren't just some pretty faces, they were strong-willed, stubborn, determined, passionate, and sassy as can be! Just when he had learned his mistake, realized how angry he would be if someone had carried his baby girl at night, and had made a decision to return the young women to their families, they go and pull a stunt like this! No sir! Adam Pontipee was going to find the girls and carry them to town! No one would stop him from doing so, not even his brothers!

"Alice? Please, Alice!" Youngest brother Gideon begged, as he looked for his pretty blonde. "Where are you?" Gideon approached the henhouse, ready to give up. Suddenly, one of the chickens flew out of the coop, followed by another. The youngest Pontipee rushed inside and grabbed his lady, who struggled to get away from him. He pulled Alice out of the coop, determined to take her towards the wagon.

"I'm not going back!" Reverend's daughter yelled frantically. "I want to stay here with you!"

"You've got to! It's the only way!" Gideon exclaimed and swung the blonde over his shoulders, as she tried to resist.

In the meantime, the fathers, brothers, and the suitors of the girls, after finding out that the passes were open, rode up to the Pontipee farm armed with weapons. As the boys were searching for their girls, the family members had already arrived, and were quietly getting ready to attack the brothers and rescue the damsels. Steve Johnson, Alice's suitor was hiding in the bushes together with Liza's brother Robert, when he heard Alice's screams! The boys looked at each other terrified. "It's Alice!" Yelled Steve, as he recognized his soon to be fiance.

"Come on, Ruth!" Caleb, the third Pontipee brother called out to his sweetheart. In no time, he noticed someone hiding behind the huge piles of hay, as he went up to discover who it was, the girl tried to run away. But Caleb caught her swiftly by the dress. It was Liza, Eph's girl, trying to get away from him. The two struggled, but lost their balance and fell down to the ground. Liza screamed and yelled. "No! I'm staying with Ephraim!" She pushed the Pontipee boy, trying to run off yet again. Caleb however, picked her up and threw her over his shoulders. "I'm sorry, but you have to leave!" Her answered sternly, as the girl beat on his back. No big deal for Caleb, Liza was petite and he carried her like a light feather.

"This was Liza! I can tell!" Cried out Robert in dismay, as he and Steve rushed to the girls' search. They were quickly followed by Mr. Kine, Matt Dorcas's suitor, and Mr. Gailen. The girls' loud and horrifying screams made them all sure what kind of monsters these Pontipees were. The farm itself was very huge and took a while for everyone to find each other. Besides, the townsfolk weren't familiar with the place, so they were practically lost. Only thing that helped them get closer to their girls was their screams and cries.

"Dorcas! Come back!" Benjamin Pontipee yelled, as he and Frank searched for their women. "Don't get hurt!"

"Sarah!" Frank called out. The two brothers came upon the fence where they kept cows, and soon discovered two girls hiding under them. It was Dorcas and Ruth... when they saw the boys they decided to run off again, but Frank wasn't having it. He quick rushed towards the golden haired Ruth, who was Caleb's sweetheart, and seized her by the hand. "No, let me go!" She cried out. But the second youngest Pontipee boy, vigorously dragged her towards the wagon. Last thing he needed was capricious behavior from Caleb's gal.

Dorcas was quickly caught by Benjamin as he struggled to pick her up. "No, no!" Dorcas squealed meekly. This terrifying sight was seen by her father and suitor from a far. Clearly, they misunderstood the situation and thought that Ben was assaulting her. Matt aimed his shotgun at Benjamin Pontipee, ready to kill him right then and there. "Don't! You might hit Dorcas!" Mr. Gailen stopped him.

"Come back Martha, don't run away!" Desperate Daniel yelled, and kept looking for his light haired maiden. Ephraim on the other hand was saving his breath, he instead of wasting time in calling for Liza, scanned the area. He knew that calling the girls would be useless if anything, they would give themselves away and the women would find out when they were approaching. As he was still searching with his eyes for Liza's pink dress, he caught two figures up on the roof of their house. Sarah and Martha were sitting up their very quietly.

"Hey, there they are!" Ephraim informed his brother as he leaped up to climb the roof. The women screamed and jumped down, landing safely in the remained snow that was already melting from the Spring weather. Daniel and Ephraim picked the girls up, caught them strongly, and carried them towards the wagon where Adam was waiting for them.

Reverend Elcott the father of Alice, Ruth's uncle, and Carl, who was Sarah's suitor, neared the Pontipee cabin. The parson found himself dismayed when he heard the baby crying in the house. It was Hannah. Because of the screams and loud noses, the little girl woke up and started weeping. Milly gently shushed her baby, as she looked out of the window, hoping and praying that everything was going alright. Well, she was about to be highly disappointed. When preacher heard the baby, he looked up at the sky helplessly. "Oh, no! Not that!"

"Hurry boys!" Adam called. The wagon was hitched and ready to go, but the girls weren't planning to give up. Martha kicked Daniel as he was stuffing her in the curt and hurried to hide in the barn. Sarah also, managed to sneak away from Ephraim, who was distracted with aiding Caleb in catching Liza, and she followed after her friend. Both Daniel and Ephraim ran towards the barn in hot pursuit. Dorcas angrily pushed Benjamin away from her, the second oldest Pontipee lost his balance and fell on Frank, who was bitten on the arm by 'gentle' Ruth. Liza hopped out of the wagon, Gideon tried to stop her and dashed after her. Little Alice pushed Caleb off from the wheeled cart and onto the ground. After that, she too raced towards the barn in order to hide. It was a big chaos!

Adam was very shocked with what he was witnessing. The girls had escaped yet again and his strong brothers looked like bunch of idiots right now. "What's the matter with you boys?" He asked dumbfounded.

Benjamin, Caleb, and Frank regained their strength and darted to catch their women again, and Adam went after them.

"Grab her dress, Ben!" He called out to his brother, as Benjamin climbed the hayloft. The boys found their girls once again, but had a hard time in carrying them to the wagon. The girls struggled furiously! They weren't giving up the fight and were determined to stay on the farm with their men!

"They're inside!" Cried out Mr. Gailen, as he and the rest of the townfolk rushed towards the barn and seized Adam Pontipee, taking him outside. "Ruth! Dorcas! Alice!" They called for their girls. Carl, Mr. Kine, Mr. Hallum, and Robert grabbed Ephraim and Daniel and dragged them away forcefully.

"Why, Sarah?" Asked Carl, as he helped the girl up on her feet. "What are you planning for them?" Martha questioned her father desperately. "Justice!" Declared her Pa with confidence. Unable to hold back their tears, the two girls sobbed bitterly.

Benjamin was still wrestling with Dorcas in the hay, when Mr. Gailen grabbed him. The whole situation looked as if the boys were forcing themselves on the girls. When the townspeople caught the rest of the Pontipees they shoved them out off the barn and tied their hands with ropes.

"What are you going to do to him?" Liza caught Matt's arm. "We'll hang him with the rest of them, to nearest tree!" He replied bitterly and exited the barn.

"No! No!" The girls wept in dismay, as their fathers hugged them tight.

The seven Pontipees were rounded up outside of the barn and the suitors had their shotguns aimed at them. "This whole thing was my idea!" Announced Adam. "Let my brothers go!"

At this moment, Milly rushed towards them with baby Hannah in her arms. "Oh my goodness!" She gasped, when she saw the horrifying scene. "Oh, please Matt, let them go! For heaven's sakes." She begged desperately. "They were returning the girls!"

"How dare you protect such savages, Milly?" Questioned angry Robert. "Don't you justify these monsters!"

"They're criminals!" Cried out Steve. "And deserve to be hanged for their crimes!" Added Joe Miller in disgust.

"Milly, go back to the house!" Ordered Adam, wanting to protect his precious wife and child.

"No, Adam!" Protested Milly. "I won't let them hang you!"

While all this was happening outside, meanwhile, the six girls and their fathers were in the barn. Reverend Elcott calmed the sobbing women and asked them a very important question. "A while back I heard a wee baby crying in the house. Whose is it? Don't be afraid to tell." He asked as gently as possible, silently praying that his precious daughter and other girls weren't violated and forced. "None of this is your fault. We're all fathers here and we love you." He added softly.

"MINE!" The women cried out simultaneously. This almost gave their poor fathers a heart attack.

"W-what?" Ruth's uncle asked after a pregnant pause. Before the desperate girls could answer, Milly burst threw the door with her baby in her arms.

"Oh Reverend, you won't let them kill the boys, right?" She begged, as tears leaked her beautiful blue eyes.

"Wait a minute," Dorcas' father said in realisation. "That's Adam and Milly's baby, isn't it?"

"Yes, she's our daughter." Milly confirmed, which caused the other girls to frown in disappointment. "Please, don't take her father away. She's so young for losing a parent."

"So she's the only child on this farm?" Asked the parson with raised eyebrows.

"Why, of course!" Milly exclaimed, while Dorcas facepalmed. Only then did Milly understand what was happening.

"You must understand that boys did nothing to your daughters." Milly announced confidently. "I made sure that they were all safe and sound. You see, I banished the boys in the barn, while the girls remained in the house with me all winter. You've got to believe me that nothing happened!"

"The Pontipees have changed!" Cut in anxious Dorcas. "They know better now!"

"Then why did you girls say that you were the mothers of this child?" Questioned the Reverend.

"Because we don't want you to hang the brothers!" Alice cried out in frustration.

"Reverend, what decision did you make?" Barged in Matt. "Should we hang them Pontipees?"

"We should!" Carl said with a nod. "No! Wait!" The parson yelled.

He took a deep breath and then announced. "We'll take them to town and let the mayor decide."

"No! Pa no!" Alice sobbed bitterly and clung to Sarah, who was weeping silently.

"You can't do this!" Martha cried enraged, as she hugged and comforted sobbing Liza.

"Our decision is final!" Mr. Gailen said as he took his daughter's arm and led her outside. "Pa, please!" Dorcas protested. "Quiet, Dorcas!" He told her sternly.

Milly embraced Ruth who was too weak to speak, she had wept so much that her tears were gone. "Don't worry, honey. We'll save our boys." Milly said determined.

After Revered Elcott told the suitors about their decision, the Pontipees were dragged to town. The girls were taken there as well by their fathers, and Milly together with Hannah joined them. No matter what, each young woman was ready to stand up to their parents, friends, and the town's mayor, in order to protect their true loves. No one was going to stop them! No one! With such strong-willed and determined thoughts they left the farm and made their way to town.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this story. So basically, I thought about what would happen if the fathers found out the truth about whose baby Hannah was. I wanted the story to be more realistic then what we saw in the movie. It would be hard for each girl to convince their families that the Pontipees had indeed changed. So this story focuses on the seven brides saving their seven Pontipee brothers. Next chapter will be up soon! Review please!**


	2. Open-Minded or Ignorant?

**Chapter 2**

 **Open-Minded or Ignorant?**

* * *

Returning to town was far more frustrating and disastrous for the Pontipee brothers and their brides, than the previous events that had taken place up in the mountains. People were quick to judge and gossip about them. They threw rotten eggs and tomatoes at the seven backwoodsmen brothers, and labeled Milly and the six girls as 'brainwashed poor victims'. Town mayor Pete Perkins, who used to be kind to the Pontipees was absolutely disgusted with them now. He had been open-minded and always supported Adam, but after the terrible barn-raising brawl that occurred at Henry Higgins' social gathering in Summer, the mayor was not so friendly anymore and even banished the seven Pontipee brothers from the town. However, on winter's night when the boys sneakily came and abducted the six young promised maidens, Pete Perkins became even more enraged! No one dares to sneak into his town and moreover, capture the daughters of the town's most important people!

As expected, Mr. Perkins ordered his men to seize the brothers and throw them into the dungeon, until it was decided what to do with them and how to punish them for their violent behavior. The boys were all confined in their separate cells and no one was allowed to visit them, not even Milly. The six sweethearts of the Pontipee brothers had no other choice but to return to their parents' house. Reverend Elcott offered Milly to stay with him until things would be sorted out. The ambitious yellow haired woman accepted Reverend's kind offer. Besides, after losing her parents at a very young age, Milly was raised by the Elcott family. Alice's father and mother had become her only guardians and treated her like their own daughter. So she and her baby Hannah stayed in Alice's home without hesitation.

* * *

"I can't just sit like this!" Milly exclaimed at the breakfast table the next morning. "Knowing that my husband and brothers are all in danger makes me terrified." Her hands flew to her face, as she tried hard not to sob in front of Mr. and Mrs. Elcott.

"Now Milly, there's nothing we can do about it." Reverend Elcott answered her warmly. "Mr. Perkins has to make a decision himself." He sipped the orange juice from his glass.

"But I have to do something!" Milly threw in impatiently.

"LORD Almighty, grant me patience." Mumbled Mrs. Elcott who was tired of listening Milly's non-stop attempts to save those horrible men.

"Milly's right!" Alice burst frustrated and almost dropped her fork. "We won't let you hurt Gideon or his brothers!"

"What's gotten into you Alice?" Her mother asked with a shocked expression. "Don't you dare speak to your father in that tone!" She rebuked and shoved a biscuit in Alice's mouth.

"I'll say whatever I want!" Angry young blonde flew up from her chair. "You can't hurt my Gideon!" She shouted with anger rising her pink cheeks. "I won't let that happen!" And with that, Alice rushed to her room wanting nothing to do with her ignorant parents.

"Alice!" Her mother yelled after her. "Leave her. Sit down, Deborah." Reverend Elcott stopped his wife. "Let the girl go. She'll come around."

"You know how I respect and love you both." Milly restarted her conversation, but this time she was much more relaxed and gentle. "I know how angry you are with Adam and Gideon for capturing Alice. But please, you have to believe me when I say that nothing happened. I banished the boys in the barn and Alice stayed with me in the house."

"If what you're saying is true, then why is my daughter losing her mind over this...this boy?" Mrs. Elcott asked with raised eyebrows.

"That's because the boys changed for the better, they realized their horrible mistake and sincerely apologized to the girls. After that, each of them tried to make it up to his girl with everything they could. And...well, the girls fell in love with them." Milly said romantically and sighed. "Oh please, Reverend, my baby is so young to loose her Pa. Don't let that happen." She begged, unable to control herself any longer, tears rolled down her cheek. Hannah was only two weeks old and it pained Milly to know that she might grow up without her father. At the very moment, the baby girl was sleeping soundly and comfortably in Alice's old cradle.

"I understand you Milly, I really do." Reverend Elcott said after a while. "But put yourself in our shoes for one minute. My heart was shattered that night when Alice was taken away. I thought that I had forever lost my little girl. And don't get me started on the avalanche! It almost gave me a heart attack."

"It was Adam's foolish idea, after seeing how lovestruck young Gideon was when he met Alice. And Adam, as a big brother, was determined to help his brothers in obtaining wives. I know, this doesn't justify their actions, but they realized their mistake and were returning the girls back." Milly spoke gently yet passionately, trying very hard to convince her guardians of Adam's change for good.

"That Gideon boy had to come and ask for Alice's hand like a civilized gentleman!" Mrs. Elcott announced bitterly and crossed her arms. "Like Steve Johnson did! Now he's a fine young man." Her face softened a bit.

"I know. They learned their lesson." Milly said desperately. "Adam has changed after seeing his baby girl."

"Despite all that, I don't want the Pontipees to get hurt." Reverend Elcott stated calmly turning to his wife. "What kind of a minister will I be if I repay evil with evil? And I sure don't want your child to grow without a father, Milly. I love you and I promised your Pa I'd take care of you." Mr. Elcott took Milly's hand in his. "Those you cherish, I'll cherish. Don't worry, I won't let any harm come to Adam and his brothers."

Milly quickly threw herself in the pastor's arms and hugged him close. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

"There's one little thing though." Mrs. Elcott cleared her throat. "That boy has to leave our daughter alone."

"What?" Milly asked confused and she looked at Reverend Elcott for answers. "Yes, he needs to stay away from her. Alright?" He agreed gently and stroked Milly's hair that was yellow as corn.

"But Alice and Gideon love each other." Milly said with disappointment. "They wish to marry."

"Now that's not up to you, Milly." The minister added sternly. "We'll decide what's better for our Alice."

* * *

"You'll marry Matthew Straither and we'll forget about this scandalous matter." Monica Gailen hissed at her older daughter and kept tightening her corset.

"You're hurting me!" Dorcas cried unsatisfied. "And no! I will not marry that arrogant man!" She pushed her mother aside rather too strongly, and walked towards the window.

"Dorcas!" Her mother cried angrily. "I don't understand you, girl!" She neared her stubborn daughter. "Have you lost all senses?"

Dorcas rolled her eyes. Her Ma had always been strict on etiquette and wanted her two daughters to be married into wealthy lifestyle. "Mr. Straither is an accomplished and honorable young man." Mrs. Gailen prattled again, "You should be grateful that after the scandal with that filthy backwoodsman, he still wishes to marry you."

"What scandal, Ma?" Dorcas practically squealed. "Nothing happened! I just simply fell in love! Because unlike Matt, Benjamin is honest and a real gentleman."

"Don't make me laugh, Dorcas!" Her mother said sarcastically. "Gentleman? He kidnapped you!" Her mother looked up and shook her head. "Oh dear, goodness. Dorcas, can't you see that you've been brainwashed!"

Tall brunette narrowed her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Was her mother serious? Since she came back to town, the only thing her mother cared was that her older daughter needed to marry as soon as possible, so that people would stop gossiping about the Gailens. After all, she even heard the rumors about out of wedlock pregnancy and whole lot of nonsense that she loathed. So when Dorcas told her that nothing happened with her and Benjamin, Monica was delighted. But the problem was this daughter of her's was falling in love with that brute. And Monica Gailen, a woman raised from a honorable East Coast family, was not having any of it.

Gailens were aristocrats from Connecticut. Dorcas' Pa used to be the captain of the military and was very admired by the local wealthy families. But after retiring, he made few bad choices and was in big debt. For a while, Monica's older sister Lydia supported them, but finally John Gailen decided to take matters in his own hands and moved to Oregon Territory together with his wife and daughters, determined to start a new life. The Gailens were one of the newest families to arrive to town. It had only been but two years since their settlement. Monica was very displeased with this. Leaving in the wild frontier was very different from the life she once had. Her husband had now become a carpenter and their family had nothing but their good name left. Lydia, her older sister was very fond of Dorcas and admired her beautiful looks. She had consulted Monica that she and her husband would return to wealthy lifestyle only if one of her daughters would manage to land a rich husband. Monica knew really well that Dorcas was quite capable of finding a suitable match. She was absolutely stunning! The most beautiful girl in town indeed. All of the man were at her feet. Though she gave little notice of them. Sure, she was flattered and enjoined it a little bit. But after a while Dorcas grew tried of it. She was so much more than just a pretty face, and Benjamin Pontipee was the only young man who acknowledged it. Her mother seemed to care more about success and wealth than her daughters' happiness. John Gailen however, wasn't materialistic, he was happy and content with his new state and liked leading a frontier life. Both daughters were of the same mind. Little Jenny loved the freedom she had in this small town, and Dorcas was more than glad to say goodbye to the aristocratic snobs.

"Brainwashed?" Dorcas repeated stunned. "Why, mother! Aren't you ashamed?" She exclaimed and almost tore off her tightened corset. "How dare you! You don't even know what happened during these eight months!"

"I've been young, my dear." Her Ma retorted, pulling her daughter towards her. "I know that women are naturally drawn to mysterious and rugged men. But your too old for such fantasies." She kissed her daughter's cheek. "It's time to wake up and support your family."

"But moth-" Dorcas protested, but was quickly cut off by Mrs. Gailen. "Matt will make a fine husband. And he will ensure our success and happiness. You know how hard it is to live out in the West. Think about your sister and papa. We're all counting on you." With that she pinned Dorcas' dark hair up in an elegant bun and exited the room. "We're all downstairs dear, waiting for you."

Dorcas sighed as a single tear rolled down her cheek and gazed at the dress that she had to wear, in order to please Matt Straither. Even though she had been taken away forcefully up in the mountains, with Benjamin she somehow still felt free. Dorcas did what she wanted, loved who she wanted, dressed the way she wanted, and was simply free at the Pontipee homestead. But here, as much as she loved her family, they were always forcing her, especially her mother was nagging her to follow the rules all the time. Benjamin was also very different from Matt. Sure, he was no saint, but Dorcas could tell his genuine love towards her. While Mr. Straither was just looking for a beautiful wife. He didn't care about her personality, or what she liked and disliked. Dorcas was simply desired because she was beautiful and from a well-known rich family. Benjamin was the opposite of Matt in everyway. In town she was confined and wished to break free. No sir! Miss Gailen was in charge of her own destiny! With one last look, she quickly grabbed the most comfortable outfit she had and let down her hair. Just then, her little sister Jenny walked in. "Dorcas, are you comin'? Everyone's waitin' for ya."

But the tall brunette didn't answer, she opened up her window and picked up her skirts. Upon realizing what her older sister was doing, little Jenny gasped in shock. "Are you runnin' away?"

"I don't care what anyone says." Dorcas stated determined. "I don't care about the neighbors and their gossips! I'm saving Benjamin Pontipee.!"

"Wait, he kidnapped you!" Puzzled Jenny cried out.

"Please Jenny, speak quietly." Dorcas pleaded and shushed her baby sister. "And don't be so close-minded and ignorant! I'm your sister and you have to trust me when I say that Benjamin and his brothers are good men."

"I choose to be open-minded." Little Jenny said after a while, which cause Dorcas to beam brightly. "Good girl! Now cover me up somehow." She whispered as she climbed out of her window and ran away.

Jenny gazed after her older sister in admiration and awe. "Now that's true love." She stated quietly.

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **Leave Reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	3. In Love and Brainwashed

**Chapter 3**

 **In Love and Brainwashed**

* * *

Ruth Jebson, ever since she arrived back in town and heard about Caleb's detainment, locked herself in a room, refusing to touch any food or water, and sobbed hysterically. Her poor uncle begged for her to open the door and let him in, asked her to drink at least water, and to calm her nerves. But alas! It was all in vain. The golden haired beauty wasn't planning to listen to anyone until she was sure that her sweet Caleb and his brothers were alright. Bill Jebson was highly worried about his niece. He had raised Ruth since she was 10 years old. His poor brother and sister-in-law had died in a disastrous accident. So, widowed Bill took the little girl under his care and loved her as his own daughter. Having no children of his own, Ruth was and would always be his only family. They both had only each other to rely on especially, in the wild and unsettled frontier like Oregon. Jebsons generally weren't very rich and well-off. They were of an ordinary and gracious family. Ruth's parents used to live in the South, but after they passed away in a wagon accident, Bill took the little girl under his wing and they permanently moved in the town of Oregon. Bill Jebson even though, not very wealthy, was still the most admired civilian in the frontier. He owned a small and yet quite cozy restaurant in town, where his niece occasionally helped with deserts and delicious delicacies. The place had become so popular in town that the local bar that was owned by Mr. Martin had hardly any customers, for everyone ran towards the Jebson restaurant. Mr. Martin's local bar was the same place where Milly worked and met Adam. Ruth's sudden abduction, was like a harsh and cruel reality for the weak-hearted and lonely uncle. Losing the golden haired girl caused him so much pain, that for a while he remained in the infirmary because of a heart attack. Two days had passed after the rescuing of the six girls and yet, his once cheerful and optimistic niece remained locked in her room, refusing to talk to him or anyone for that matter. Mr. Jebson was heartbroken and disappointed with Ruth. After all they've been through, she dares to pull a stunt like this! That Pontipee brother had really changed his caring and kind niece. Kidnapping her, forcing her to marry him, causing an avalanche, trapping her in his farm, and causing so much pain to Mr. Jebson himself. Why, it was more than he could bear! And yet, after all this...Ruth is crying over him like some sort of damsel from fairytale books.

He had enough! He was determined to shake Ruth from her ridiculous romantic ideas, and bring her back to reality. So he decided to call the town's most trusted man: Doctor Andrew Hamilton. The two men gently knocked on her bedroom door.

"Leave me alone!" Ruth cried out from there.

"Come on sweetheart, open up." Her uncle asked softly. "Someone important is here to see you."

For some reason, Ruth didn't really think it through and immediately thought that one of the six girls were here to comfort and support her. She got up from her bed and opened the door, only to find Doctor Hamilton and her uncle standing in front of her. Ruth growled in annoyance and tried to push them out and lock the door once again, but the two men were stronger and they barged in.

"Ruth, honey?" Mr. Jebson started with a soft and gentle voice. "Doctor Hamilton is here to help you, alright?"

"I don't need...a doctor." Ruth hissed rather awkwardly and stumbled on her feet. It was obvious that she was in a weak state for not eating well for the past few days. Her uncle gently pulled the girl towards him, as if to support her from falling down. He and Dr. Hamilton led the golden haired niece and helped her on the bed. "Lie down and calm down, dear girl." Mr. Jebson spoke softly. Although, reluctant at first, Ruth gave in and got herself comfortable on the bed. Dr. Hamilton scooped up a small chair and sat beside her bed, and started the general physical examination.

"Your niece is in a weak state." He announced after few minutes, turning to the worried uncle. "She needs to eat normally and rest afterwards."

"I won't eat until Caleb is released from prison!" Ruth cried out suddenly in frustration.

"Now, calm your nerves Ruth." Mr. Jebson answered and handed her a glass of water. "Here, drink this before you get dehydrated."

Ruth had no other choice but to obey her uncle. And she was quite thirsty to be honest.

"Aunty Laurie has made a delicious raspberry tart, she'd love it if you could taste it and give her your opinion about it." Mr. Jebson suggested gently, trying really hard to convince his stubborn niece to put something in her empty stomach.

"That's not going to work, uncle." Ruth replied knowingly. "I'm not touching food." She snapped angrily.

"I've had enough!" Mr. Jebson's long patience for his capricious niece finally burst then and there. "I won't hear another word from you! It's disgraceful how willingly you're starving yourself for that criminal!"

"Mr. Jebson, I ask you to collect yourself." Dr. Hamilton rose from his seat, as he tried to calm down the hottie old man. "Let's understand the young lady. After all, it's not her fault that she was abducted and locked up in a lonely, isolated cabin all winter. No doubt, all this has made a strong impact on the sensitive niece." As he spoke these words, Mr. Jebson slowly calmed his temper and immediately regretted for losing his nerves like that. "Now, please leave me with Miss Jebson, and wait for us outside."

The uncle of the lovestruck maiden did just as the respected physician of the frontier told him to do. He nodded and after whipping sweat from his forehead, exited the bedroom.

After what seemed like hours to Bill Jebson, Dr. Andrew Hamilton appeared in the hallway. "So?" He asked impatiently.

"Well, I've examined her and your niece wasn't harmed physically in anyway. Her virtue remains untouched."

"Thank Heavens!" Mr. Jebson exclaimed joyfully. "I was afraid that the brute had violated her."

"God forbid, Mr. Jebson!" The doctor threw in and shook his head in alarm. "Although she remains unharmed physically," He continued. "I reckon her brain has been washed...if we can put it that way."

"What are you talking about, Doctor?"

"She swears she won't touch food until that young man is released from the dungeon. I'm afraid she means it. And there's nothing we can do about it."

"That's why I called you here Dr. Hamilton, so that you could convince her to do otherwise."

"I know, I know." Dr. Hamilton agreed automatically. "However, when a person especially, a young lady, is head over heels in love. There's nothing to do, but to listen to her."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Horrified Bill questioned the physician. "Do you even realize what you're saying, Dr. Hamilton?"

"I'm just-" The doctor started his sentence, but was rudely interrupted by the furious uncle.

"In love?! That man kidnapped her! He deserves to be hanged!"

"Now, calm down...I know that. I know!" Dr. Hamilton retorted. "I'm just narrating you what your niece told me."

"I can't believe it..." Mr. Jebson mumbled in shock. "She's in love with that...that scoundrel?"

"Don't get yourself all worked up, she's just under impression of that fellow. You know how women can be right?"

"I knew that my niece was always unrealistically romantic... but this? It's more than my poor heart can bear!

"By George she's been brainwashed!" Dr. Hamilton finally declared, as if announcing the problem with her patient.

"What am I to do?" The worried uncle questioned. "I can't let my girl starve herself over that man!"

"You have to make your own decision." The doctor told him flatly. "The girl is determined and has made up her mind...how about you?"

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **Please review! If you guys have suggestions on what should happen next...let me know.**


	4. The Brother Of The Bride

**Chapter 4**

 **The Brother Of The Bride**

* * *

For the Stewart family, it was an absolute relief and happiness to find their precious girl unharmed, safe, and secure. Losing Liza in that terrible winter's night was the biggest disaster that could have happened for the town's well-known family of Stewarts. Fredrick Stewart was an accomplished pianist and a musician back in the East. His family owned an estate and a cattle ranch somewhere in Albany. He was quite wealthy and well-off. However, during his younger years, he had been a gambler and lost most of his fortune. Because of his bad luck, Mr. Stewart decided to start fresh and moved out west together with his family. Although, he soon regained his title and lands, he made a final decision to settle in the little town of Oregon. His wife Louise was a former ballet dancer who was of Scottish and Spanish ancestry. Fredrick had met his lovely spouse in the theater of Albany while performing together. Soon afterwards, they got married and had two beautiful children: Robert and Elizabeth, but everyone called the kids Bobby and Liza.

Robert was 8 years older than her baby sister. So you could probably say that the little girl was spoiled and admired by both her papa and brother. The two men had become overly protective of their pretty jewel and were determined to protect her at any coast. Knowing this, Liza had always been a capricious little girl growing up. Always asking for ponies and colorful new dresses. Of course, that had changed over the course of years and when she turned 11, she started to mature and became very selfless. Her mama was more strict when if came to proper behavior and ladylike postures. Being the daughter of a beautiful dancer, Liza inherited her mother's beauty, manners, poise, and grace, but she was also free spirited and quirky. Bobby, her older brother was like her bodyguard, always trying his best to be there for her and aid her whenever possible. They studied music together, danced together, learned equestrian skills, poetry, new languages and were very close.

The reader can definitely imagine how heartbroken, furious, enraged, and crazed with worry was Robert and his father Fredrick upon finding out that their precious girl was abducted by the group of wild and ill-mannered Pontipee brothers. They had immediately ganged up with the families of other stolen girls and tried their very best to find a way to save their young women. But alas! After the avalanche had blocked the pass, the searchers had no other choice but to wait till Spring. The months passed slowly for them. All Stewarts could do was wait and wait. This drove them crazy! Poor Liza! What a horrible disaster indeed! The more they thought about it, more saddened they had become. Reverend Elcott had gathered all of the families of the abducted six women and even though, heartbroken for the kidnapping of his own daughter, encouraged everyone not to loose faith. They all knew that Milly, their beloved Milly was now married to the oldest Pontipee and prayed that she would not let any harm come to the girls. That was their only comforting thought.

However, after Spring had finally come, and the townsfolk rode up and rescued the young women, Mr. Stewart and Robert were in complete shock to find out that Liza was determined to stay on the farm with that Pontipee fellow. They decided that it was all the seven brothers' faults and that they had indeed changed and brainwashed their sweet girls. So the vengeful families became even more resolved in punishing the Pontipees.

The two full days had passed since the arrival in town. Liza in the meantime, had no idea what became of Milly and the rest of the girls. She knew that Ephraim and his brothers were confined in prison and their fate was still unknown. She hoped that Milly wouldn't let anything happen to them, but at the same time felt that she also had to do something in order to save her love. But what? That was the question.

Unlike Ruth, Liza was more social and talkative with her family members. But simple coldness in her tone was enough to make her parents and brother understand how unhappy she was. Liza had tried to tell them the whole story and how she had come to forgive the Pontipees. But of course, it was pointless and her father was still very angry and longed for justice. Her family had blocked out her words and intentionally made up their minds not to listen to her. They were sure that Liza was still under the impression of the Pontipee brothers and in no time she'd forget about it and move on. Basically, this was the thought of all of the families of the kidnapped maidens. Only Reverend Elcott tried to stay reasonable and see things in different light, thanks to Milly's constant begging.

At the moment, the Stewarts were at the dinner table and honorable Thompsons had paid a visit to them. Mrs. Stewart had arranged the reunion between her daughter and young George Thompson, who was the former suitor of Liza. Still interested and keen on getting married, Mr. Thompson and his parents joined the Stewarts for dinner, and to inquire how Liza was doing after the misfortunes that she had endured.

"We were all so very happy to hear that nothing serious had befallen you, dearest Liza." Mrs. Thompson announced relieved. "You won't believe how worried our George was. I'm so glad he rode up to the farm and fearlessly rescued you." She continued speaking for his awkward, boring and dull son.

"Well, that's all in the past now." Remarked Mrs. Stewart, eager to change the subject.

"Indeed, indeed." Nodded the other woman in agreement. After a while, George Thompson started mumbling about his late accomplishments like most of the arrogant young men used to do in town to gain the lady's affections. Liza was lost in her own world, deeply worried and heartbroken about her sweetheart. How she wished to be in his arms right now back on the Pontipee homestead. Things had changed so much after the first Spring day. She and the girls had explored the farm just few weeks ago, and she had danced with Ephraim in the open meadows.

"Fredrick, I must ask," Elderly gentleman's voice, who happened to be the father of George Thompson, snapped Liza back to the present. "What has been decided for the Pontipees? Surely, they must be punished."

Liza remained quiet and calm, but inside she was shaking with fear and her heart was racing like no other.

"We aren't sure yet." Answered Mr. Stewart. He wanted to see Adam and his brothers lynched for what they did however, he wasn't planning to say that right now. Not in front of his daughter.

"They must hang for their crimes." Mrs. Thompson blurted out, as if reading Fredrick's thoughts.

"I won't allow it!" Liza exclaimed, unable to control her emotions any longer. "Not on my watch!"

"Dearest Liza, we all know how hard it is for-" Mrs. Thompson started calmly.

"You know nothing!" Liza interrupted, forgetting the ladylike manners and etiquette. "Not one damned thing!"

"Goodness gracious!" Her mother cried horrified. "Watch your language, Liza."

"It's quite alright." George interfered suddenly. "She's still traumatized." He glanced at the young girl with a small smirk. "I'm sure our wedding will make her forget all of it."

Before Liza could answer, Mrs. Thompson turned to his son. "Are you sure you want to marry this sharp tongue, my boy?"

"Not to worry Mrs. Thompson," Liza threw in quite calmly. "There won't be any wedding. You're wasting your breath..." She glared at George who looked at her with a surprised impression. "I will never marry you, Mr. Thompson." With that, she stood up as much dignity and grace she could master and turned towards her bedroom.

For a while the spectators at the table remained frozen as statues. Robert, who had remained silent through out the conversation excused himself. "You must forgive my sister. She's not always like this."

"It's alright young man." Assured Mr. Thompson gently.

"However, I'd appreciate if you wouldn't discuss marriage till our mutual agreement." Added unsatisfied Robert and threw his napkin on the table. Soon afterwards, he went upstairs towards his sister's bedroom, leaving his parents and guests even more perplexed.

He found his baby sister lying and sobbing on her bed. "Liza, my dear sister, what is the matter with you?" He walked towards her and sat himself beside her on the mattress.

"Just go away, Bobby." Liza whimpered and buried her face in her pink laced pillow.

"You know how I love you. Please, tell me what's troubling you?" He pulled his sister gently to him, a she continued crying and sobbing.

"Don't you understand?" Liza cried out and looked up to him. "I...I love him! I love him!"

Robert's eyes widened in astonishment. "That's not possible."

"It is! And I have forgiven him!" Liza kept sobbing and buried her head in his chest. "Why, are you all so ignorant and impulsive? Why won't you listen?..." She mumbled in whispers as the tears of anguish rolled down her cheeks. Robert couldn't bear to see his beloved sister in so much pain. He hated when she was upset. He shushed her and assured that everything would be alright, and after his sister calmed down a bit, Robert decided to take matter in his own hands. As much as he despised the seven brothers and thought their behavior was monstrous, preposterous and unjustifiable, the sense of guilt was still rapidly nagging him.

It was around 9 o'clock and even though, first day of June had arrived, and the darkness came later in summer. It was still getting already pretty late. But Robert couldn't help it...he started realizing and recalling few things. He remembered how taken with that Pontipee fella was his sister at the barn-raising, and how jealous the town suitors had been of the seven backwoodsmen. He himself in the beginning had nothing against Adam or his brothers, but after the terrible brawl that occurred shortly after the barn dance, he wasn't as accepting of the Pontipees. Though he was sure that the fight broke off because of the jealous town boys. Robert had no other choice, but to participate in the brawl...part of him knew that he and his fellow town men were unjust to the seven brothers. They had banished them from town and ignorantly judged them. He was however, furious over the kidnappings! He was this close from murdering all of those brutes, when he discovered them up in the mountains.

But Robert also had a sweetheart in town, he was in love with Dr. Andrew's daughter Olivia Hamilton. He was courting her and hoped to marry the pretty redhead someday. He started realizing that maybe if he had been forbidden to ever see her, he too would do the same reckless thing. I mean love makes us fools, right? He would also without a doubt carry off his sweetheart. So who was he to judge the actions of the Pontipees? He himself was no saint!

With these open-minded thoughts, Robert Stewart rode off towards the headquarters of the officers and made up his mind to meet the Pontipee who had stolen his precious sister's heart.

* * *

 **This chapter was fun to write! I wrote little bit of back story for Liza's family and I updated the previous chapters, adding more history to Dorcas and Ruth's family members. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Things are about to get interesting!**

 **Please, review! Your feedback motivates me! Thank you to adreamama and CaramelloBear! You two are amazing supporters!**


	5. Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 5**

 **Unexpected Visitor**

* * *

It was already nightfall, the streets of the frontier town were emptier, most of the stores were closed, and the only exciting and loud place was the local saloon. Robert Stewart rode his steed swiftly towards the headquarters of the officers. He hoped that he'd have a chance to speak with the Captain Anderson, who was in charge of the military in the Territory of Oregon. It was already getting really warm and early June breeze tickled his face.

Upon arriving to the fort where prisoners and military officials were confined, he was greeted by two soldiers guarding the gate.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Robert told them as he dismounted the horse. "I'd like to speak with Captain Anderson."

"Might I ask your name, sir?" One of the soldiers questioned the young man.

"Surely, my name is Robert Stewart. I am the son of Frederick the musician."

"Why, of course! Of course!" The men exclaimed happily as they recognized the son of one of the famous men in town. "We'll inform the Captain about your visit."

The two men disappeared for few minutes, and soon enough returned guiding Liza's brother in the quarters of the Captain, where he had retired.

"Robert!" Greeted an elderly gentleman, known as Captain Maurice Anderson. "I must confess that I wasn't expecting a late guest, tonight."

"You're right, Captain." Agreed Robert. "But you see, I was desperate."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Asked the worried officer, and gestured for him to sit down.

"Well, as the matter of fact there is." Young Stewart answered and accepted his offer, sitting on the wooden chair and gulping a glass of whiskey. "Things have been quite messy after the capture of them Pontipee brothers..."

"Tell me about it!" Remarked the Captain of the officers and leaned back in his chair. "It's been the talk of the town."

Before Robert could continue further conversation with him, the Captain inquired. "So tell me, how's your sister dealing with all this? I'm sure she feels safer now."

"That's exactly why I'm here." Young Stewart answered anxiously. "Liza claims that the Pontipees are good men and that they weren't planning to hurt anyone."

Captain Anderson laughed somewhat skeptically. "Women..." he mumbled. "You don't think that your sister is infatuated with one of them?"

Robert paused, he wasn't sure what to say to the officer. After all, Liza did say that she was in love with him...but wouldn't that be a scandal? He decided to keep that information to himself for a while. He wasn't planning to gossip about his sister's secrets.

"I believe it's just a mere infatuation...as you have stated."

"Sometimes my boy, I really can't understand women." Captain Anderson remarked flatly.

Robert nodded in agreement. Women were really strange creatures! Their thoughts were mystery to him. How could Liza fall for such a brute?

"Anyway, Captain." Continued Robert. "I have come here in such late hour to see the kidnapper of my sister."

"I'm afraid I shall have to refuse you, Robert." Captain replied with a disappointed tone. "No one's allowed to see them. Not even Milly, who happens to be the elder brother's wife."

"I know that..." Liza's brother agreed hesitantly, "but I have rights to see the man...my sister's captor. I won't take 'no' for an answer." He said determined and resolved.

"I'm truly sorry. But I cannot go against the town mayor's wishes." The officer frowned and shook his head.

"Please, understand me. It will be only for few minutes."

Captain Anderson stared with wide eyes at the young man for a little while. Seeing how stubborn he was, Captain gave up and with a sigh called for one of the soldiers of his military."Corporal, lead this man to the cell of the Pontipee."

"Which Pontipee, sir?" The man asked confused.

"Oh right!" Remembered the Captain. "You see, Robert..." he turned to Liza's brother. "We have put the seven brothers in separate cells. Which of them do you plan to visit?"

Robert cleared his throat and the look of frustration crossed his handsome features. He had absolutely no idea which Pontipee had captured his sister's heart. Hell, he didn't even know their names! Only name he had heard was Adam. That was it! How on earth would he figure out his sister's captor? He didn't even remember how he looked like. When Robert rode up to the farm to rescue the girls, he hardly gave any thought to who was who and which Pontipee had kidnapped which girl. All he wanted to do was to hang them all for their crimes! He tried hard to remember barn-raising dance that occurred last Summer. All of the Pontipee brothers were wearing colorful shirts..."Which one was in Liza's company? The red one? The yellow? No, maybe blue?" Desperate Robert thought to himself.

"I must admit," he answered finally turning to the two men. "I don't know any of them, except Adam."

"So you'd like to see the oldest brother, then?" Asked the Captain with raised eyebrows.

"No, I..." Robert started awkwardly, "...maybe you could list me their names. I might remember by that."

"Corporal, pass me that handbook." Demanded the Captain. "We keep the prisoner names there."

As soon as he had handed the notebook to the Captain, he turned few pages searching for the Pontipee names and finally read out loud. "So here...Adam, Benjamin, Caleb, Daniel, Ephraim, Frank, and Gideon Pontipee."

Robert listened to him attentively hoping to identity the names. But none rang the bell...except the infamous Adam Pontipee, the oldest of the backwoodsmen brothers.

"Nothing?" Asked the Captain, as Robert shook his head in disappointment.

Before either one could speak, the corporal standing close by started with a laugh. "You know sir, I've heard that Frank's actual name is Frankincense." Captain Anderson and both the corporal burst into fits of hysterics, while Robert watched the two men with wide eyes. Hoping that the two would end their roaring laughter soon. However, as there was no sign of that yet...something came into the young Stewart's mind. He remembered his sister's desperate cries when they had captured the Pontipees...she had called one of the brothers by a name. And the way she said it could only mean one. "Ephraim!" Robert exclaimed happily.

The two officers whipped tears from their eyes, stopped their hysterical laughter and looked at the young man with a questioning glare.

"His name is Ephraim!" Repeated relieved Robert. "I'd like to see Ephraim Pontipee."

* * *

These two days had been like two torturing years for the fifth Pontipee brother. He was thrown into the cell like an animal, was separated from his brothers, sister-in-law, and true love. Their fate was unknown...or to be exact, his fate was unknown. No one visited him...the guards who patrolled the area occasionally brought him bread, so that he wouldn't starve to death. They didn't speak to him, nor did he try to ask them questions. Ephraim didn't know about others, but he was never much for talking...he preferred to observe. Especially, now that he knew that his visitors weren't his friends, he preferred to wait. Only two days had passed, but anxious feeling would not leave him. He tried to think positively. But soon decided that positivity wouldn't help him...Ephraim simply needed to be realistic. Which he was!

Would they hang him? No, that thought would be terrible however, not as terrible as the thought of his brothers dying. He couldn't bear the thought of witnessing the death of thr youngest Gideon. All of the six older Pontipees dreaded that part more than ever. Gideon had to live! Period.

Ephraim tried to think about Liza and their last encounter together. The two had been alone together couple of weeks ago, he had swung her around in the air, as they pranced around in the beautiful meadows. How he wished to hold his girl close and kiss her. Ephraim's thoughts were interrupted when he heard strange noises. Someone was visiting his cell.

* * *

Robert looked sharply at a young man who was locked up in the dungeon. He neared the area and observed him quietly for few minutes. Pontipee in this exchange was looking at him with a surprised expression. The man standing in front of Robert Stewart was tall, strongly built and had nobel and handsome features. He was wearing a dark green shirt, which Liza's brother remembered really well at the barn-raising.

After few minutes of silence Robert coughed uncomfortably. "So, you must be Ephraim Pontipee?"

The young man nodded in this exchange, still unsure who was the strange and unexpected visitor who had arrived. Ephraim somehow thought the he was familiar. The man had dark hair, was wearing a clean suit, and had light green eyes. Why was he so familiar? Had he seen him before?

"I see..." Robert answered and folded his arms. "So tell me Pontipee...why did you abduct my sister?"

Ephraim glared at him for little while and suddenly, the look of understanding and realization crossed his eyes. "You are Liza's brother?"

"That's right!"

"I reckon you wouldn't wanna see my face after what I've done." Ephraim told him guilty as he came close towards the man who happened to be his sweetheart's brother.

"On the contrary, I was intrigued to see you." Robert answered little too bitterly. "I wondered why my sister fell for you...I still wonder."

"I ain't sayin' what I did was right, and you've got a good reason to hate me. But I love your sister and I would never hurt her...the kidnapping act was a foolish plan driven by reckless passion. I know better now."

"So if you love her so much, why did you cause us such misery? You could simply come and asked her hand in a civilized manner!"

"How was I supposed to do that? My brothers and I were banished." Ephraim replied, anger was evident in his voice. He knew that part of the kidnapping was their fault. The townfolk had caused a jealous fight with them in the first place.

Robert stayed silent for a minute or two...he was starting to understand that maybe he and the rest of the family members had exaggerated couple of things.

"Still...that doesn't give you any rights to sneak up on my sister like she were some sort of prey and abduct her in the middle of the night!" Robert insisted stubbornly, not buying anything his opponent said.

Ephraim shook his head. "I told you, my behavior isn't justified. But if you were in love as much as I am, you'd understand pretty damn well how me and my brothers felt that night. And I'd say you'd do the same."

Robert was taken aback by that speech. Maybe he would...he loved Miss Olivia Hamilton and couldn't bear the thought of losing her. One way or another, this Ephraim fella had a point. And Robert was starting to open his eyes. He trusted Liza's judgment and was sure that his sister was no fool. She wouldn't fall in love with a savage! Robert also knew the rest of the abducted girls, he was very fond of Milly as well. All of the seven women were head-over-heels in love and desperately wanted to save their precious Pontipee brothers. So maybe, he and the rest of the families were in the wrong this time?

"Listen, I'd do anything for my sister and I know how love feels." Robert spoke quietly looking around to see if the guards weren't present. "Now, even though I wanted to hang you all to the nearest tree. I'd say I'm willing to give you a second chance. I'll get you out of here."

Ephraim's jaw almost dropped in shock. "My brothers too?"

"Now, I can't promise nothin' bout your brothers. I just want Liza to be happy."

"If my brothers are staying in the dungeon...so will I!" Ephraim exclaimed determined. "I won't step out of this place until I'm sure that they're all safe."

Robert wanted to make a reply, but soon the soldier arrived informing him that the time was up and that he had to leave. In few seconds, he was hurried out of the cell of Ephraim Pontipee.

* * *

 **Unusual chapter right?**

 **Leave reviews! Your support is greatly appreciated.**


	6. Request

**Chapter 6**

 **Request**

* * *

Unlike the rest of the six young women, who arrived back in town and constantly hit heads with their parents and guardians, Sarah Kine was sure that her sweet mother and darling papa would listen to their daughter. Even when Frank was arrested and thrown into the dungeon, Sarah tried to remain positive and speak with her parents in civilized manner. However, soon enough, she realized that her dear father and mother weren't actually minding her desperate words. They kept nodding and changing the subject. It didn't take long for Sarah to understand that her parents just like the relatives of the rest of her friends, thought that she was still traumatized by the events and quite soon everything would go back to normal. This pained Sarah very much, but she didn't cause a scene in front of her parents, she had come up with another plan.

Three days had passed since her return to town, she still had no idea how her friends were dealing with all this. Part of her knew, that Milly wouldn't let anything happen to Adam or his brothers. That's why Sarah stayed calm and passive...but that didn't mean that she was going to sit around and wait all the time. Sarah decided to take matters in her own hands in order to save Frank.

Her father was a businessman from Washington while, her mother was very much into women's fashion. Sarah had learned many things about sewing, knitting, quilting, from her mother, and she had become one of the finest seamstress in town. Her family consisted of her, her parents, her father's brother, uncle Thomas Kine, and his wife aunt Doris. They had an older son Zeke and an younger daughter who was only 14 years old, named Susie. The Kines moved out West when Sarah was an infant, her family wasn't too rich but they were quite well-off. Sarah and Zeke always thought they'd marry each other when they'd grow up. However, Zeke met a beautiful daughter of an officer while on his trip to Washington and became engaged. They were planning to marry in the Fall and Sarah promised the bride she'd sew a lovely wedding dress for her. Sarah never thought of being with Zeke, it was he who pursued her when she was only 16. Things changed and the two were more like brother and sister now. Before Sarah would meet Frank, her father had introduced her to local ranch owner's son, the admirable Carl Bernard. Although she liked him, marrying Carl was never her intention.

This morning, Sarah Kine had just descended the stairs to help her mama make breakfast, when she spotted Pa and Carl talking on the porch. Her father had a stern expression while, the young man spoke about something with passion evident in his eyes. She wondered what was the topic of such a heated conversation? Was it she? Or the Pontipee brothers? Were they planning to hang them? She shook her head, calming herself a little and walked away from the window and went into the kitchen where her Ma and her aunt Doris where making pancakes.

"Morning, my darling!" Her mother greeted and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Hello, Ma." Sadness echoed threw Sarah's voice, as she poured cup of coffee.

As the three women placed their breakfast on the table, they set down and waited for the men to join them. Aunt Doris sensing that her niece was upset spoke up.

"Now dear, I whole heartily believe that Carl is a wonderful man. He will marry you despite everything that's happened."

Sarah looked up at her aunt and blinked in surprise. That was the last thing she desired right now. The thoughts of her sweet Frank invaded her mind again.

"We are not pressuring you, my darling." Her mother spoke gently. "You marry him whenever you'll feel ready."

"What if I'll never be ready?" Sarah questioned softly.

"Nonsense my dear!" Exclaimed her aunt. "You can't let one kidnapping determine your future."

Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but soon realized that continuing the conversation about thr topic was pointless. Thankfully, before things got awkward her father and Carl entered the house. They were quickly followed by Zeke and Susie who were in a hurry to have their delicious breakfast. Carl walked towards Sarah with a smile on his face. "My darling, how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm alright. Thank you." Sarah answered modestly trying to avoid his gaze. She looked down and drank her cup of coffee.

"Carl, please join us." Mrs. Kine asked and passed him a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"It'll be a pleasure." The young man said with a grin.

The breakfast was rather quiet. Kines weren't big talkers. Mostly Zeke talked about his plans for the wedding, then Susie joined in narrating the bicker she had with Mrs. Erickson's mischievous son. Carl also talked about his father's cattle ranch, and how he hated when people confused ranchers for farmers. Sarah all this time, had her mind and heart concentrated only on Frank, his brothers, Milly and the girls. It was certainly a relief that her family was civil enough not to talk about her kidnapping drama. Even though, she could still see the worry in her mother's eyes and the rage of her father. He was very angry with Frank Pontipee and so where all the members of the Kine family...not only them, but the neighbors and the whole town as well. Her gentle mother, whom she loved admired, and her chatty aunt Doris where very concerned over her when she first returned to town. They had indeed thought that she had lost her virtue and was forever doomed to be known as the shameful woman. When they found out that Sarah was untouched and unharmed, they happily dropped the subject and didn't bother her anymore. Even her Pa who was still very angry, didn't discuss the Pontipee brothers with her at all. It was obvious that they were all trying to forget those unpleasant events and memories.

* * *

After the quiet breakfast, Carl took Sarah in the garden of her house. The sun was bright, the flowers were in bloom, and it was simply beautiful outside.

"You know about my feelings towards you Sarah," Carl started sitting on a nearby bench and taking Sarah's hand into his. "I was so empty and miserable when that brute took you away from me. I promised myself I'd rescue you and so I did. Sarah Kine, I want you to marry me and become my wife."

Sarah knew that this was coming so she wasn't surprised at all. She had everything ready and was clear about her feelings. She liked Carl, but she loved Frank and wanted to marry him. "Carl, you're very sweet. I'm grateful to have a friend like you. Truly!"

"That's not the answer I was looking for." Disappointment was written all over Carl Bernard's face.

"I don't think we're right for each other. I only love you as a friend. Nothing more."

"Please, Sarah! Don't be in a hurry to answer my question. Wait a little longer. You might change your mind."

Sarah hesitated a little bit and uncomfortably played with a stray lock of her brown hair.

"It's because of him? Isn't it?" Carl asked bitterly after a while.

"Forgive me?" Asked confused Sarah.

Carl shook his head, clearly displeased. "Everything was so perfect with us. He did it! That Pontipee! I'll kill him!"

"No, no! Please Carl!" Sarah cried in panic. "You mustn't say such things!"

"He stole you away from me!" Exclaimed enraged Carl.

"Frank has nothing to do with this." Sarah said trying to calm her nerves and think rationally. She definitely didn't want to risk Frank's life. He was already in trouble, last thing she wanted was Carl to become another problem for her beloved Frank. She took a deep breath.

"Alright Carl, I will think about your proposal."

"You will?" Carl's expression changed in an instant.

"Yes. I assure you I will. However, I have a little request for you first"

"Anything, my dear."

"I want you to do everything you can to free the Pontipee brothers. Let them go back to their homestead. They did nothing to harm us."

"Sarah, you can't be seriou-"

"I beg you! For the sake of our friendship! Carl, please allow Adam to be with his wife and child. Let his brothers go as well. You have connections, your father is wealthy...I'm sure you can manage to help them please."

Carl raised his eyebrows and looked at the girl in shock. He seriously didn't know what to say to her. "But they're criminals." He insisted.

"I beg you! Carl, please!" Sarah pleaded. "Their sin was kidnapping us and causing an avalanche. But besides that, they did nothing wrong. Me and the girls were all well in a warm house with Milly while, the boys slept in the barn."

"They did nothing wrong? They ripped you all from your families. You should have seen the faces of your parents!"

"I know! But they don't deserve to die for that."

Carl took a deep breath and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Fine, Sarah...I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Carl." Sarah said gently. "I knew I could count on you." She softly placed her hand on his shoulder.

Their little moment was interrupted when a wagon approached the house. Sarah looked to see who had come for a visit, and she found herself absolutely delighted, happy and relieved when she noticed her good friend Martha. Even though only three days had passed, she missed the girls terribly. They've been through so much together and in some way, they were like a second family to her. Right now, she was in need of their comfort, as much as they were of her's. So much had changed for all of them since the kidnapping. Sarah sprang up excitingly and quickly ran towards the wagon, forgetting the ladylike manners and leaving Carl in her garden. She called out to Martha and embraced her best friend tight.

* * *

 **Thanks for the support!**

 **Share your thoughts! By the way, I was inspired by andreamama and her vision on Sarah. I really do think that she'd make a perfect seamstress. It's so in character of quiet, sensitive, girl-next- door like Sarah Kine.**


	7. Surprises

**Chapter 7**

 **Surprises**

* * *

"Oh, Sarah! I've missed you so!" Exclaimed Martha as the two girls hugged each other tight.

The Hallum family were living nearby and the reason of their visit was the Sunday Church gathering that was to occur next day. Martha's family, were the leading people of the town. Her father was a wealthy merchant, who was very good friends with the Mayor Pete Perkins. Martha's mother used to be an excellent nurse and now she had become a midwife. If there was any special social gathering or a celebration in town, Martha and her mother were the lead organizers and supporters. You could say that the whole community depended on their creativity and charity. Having lived all her life out in the West, Martha and her family, even though were quite well-off and popular, also weren't afraid to get their hands dirty. Knowing that her parents would expect the proper and practical behavior from their daughter, even after the kidnapping, Martha made a decision not to push their parents about the Pontipee brothers. However, she knew that her father was best friends with the town mayor, so of course there was some sort of advantage in that.

The girls' return to town, and the Pontipee brothers' detainment, caused many speculations and controversy in the whole community. Some gossips said that the girls were violated and could never marry, some assumed that they were traumatized and crazed with what had happened. Some even spoke about out of wedlock pregnancies. Of course, the girls and their family members paid no attention to that anymore, because they already knew the truth. Their daughters were unharmed physically. So part of the reason why Reverend Elcott had decided to make a Sunday Service and invite most of the town, was to put an end to ridiculous gossips.

"Martha dear, how is it that you visited me?" Questioned happy Sarah.

"My parents are hosting a Sunday Service tomorrow together with Reverend Elcott, they wanted to make sure that all of the kidnapped girls and their families could attend."

"So that's the reason..." Sarah said quietly shaking her head. "Is this gathering important?"

"Yes, yes it is. It will finally put the terrible rumors behind us." Martha said bitterly, as she recalled the way her neighbors kept throwing judgmental looks at her.

"Tell me, how you've been? What are they planning for the Pontipees?" Sarah whispered not wanting others to hear their conversation. Her parents, cousins, uncle and aunt had come out to greet Martha's family. Martha's father, mother, grandmother, and little orphaned cousin, Harry had all come for a visit.

"They haven't decided yet. I am assuming there's gonna be a trial." Martha replied equally quietly, sadness and nervousness was evident in her voice. "I honestly don't know what to do. I tried to explain to them the whole truth, but my mother and father are determined to punish Daniel and his brothers. They keep saying, "those brutes must learn their lesson."

"Oh Martha, please don't worry." Sarah comforted her friend. "I came up with a plan."

"You have?" Martha questioned and raised her eyebrows. Sarah continued speaking in a low tone, so that not anyone could overhear them.

"Carl proposed to me just now, and I agreed to consider this only if he helps us free the Pontipees. As you know, his family is very wealthy...surely, he can persuade the town mayor to pardon the brothers."

Martha crossed her arms, something in her look made Sarah realize that her friend didn't like the plan at all. "Did he agree to this?"

"Carl will do anything to marry me. Of course he did."

"Suppose he will do as you've asked, even though I doubt it. You do realize that he'll be expecting you to marry him after that. Something you can't do...because you love Frank."

Sarah took a deep breath and with a sad sigh spoke up. "I will do everything I can in order to save Frank, even if I have to marry another man"

"Sarah you can't!" Martha protested horrified.

"Yes, I can! And I will if Carl keeps his word." Determined Sarah announced and lifted her chin up.

Martha wanted to say something, but their private conversation was interrupted when Carl and their family members called them to come inside the house and help them with the preparations for the Church gathering on Sunday.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dorcas Gailen sat in the living room and listened to her mother as she rebuked her on and on. She was still very furious about her daughter's stunt. "How could you run off like that? What did we talk about?! You're acting like a child!"

Dorcas listened in anger, her lips were tightly pursed, her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were throwing fire balls. It was true she had run away from a dinner gathering yesterday, and instead went to the officers quarters begging them to let her see her beloved Benjamin Pontipee. The military soldiers refused her, and soon enough she started making a scene cursing them in fury. Crying out in anger that Benjamin was no monster...but they were! Pete Perkins happened to be there, recognizing the lovely Dorcas he offered to take her back home. Realizing that it was no use, the young woman followed the town mayor. On the way, she softly and gently told the honorable gentleman the whole truth about the Pontipees. Pete Perkins was an honest man. By no means was he an ignorant scoundrel. He took Miss Gailen's words in consideration and promised her that he would not let anything happen to the Pontipees, until he was sure of their guilt. He also added that by no means did he think that Dorcas was crazy and traumatized. He took her very seriously and promised that justice would be served, and innocent blood wouldn't be spilled.

Pete Perkins' kind words calmed down the passionate lady however, the worst was about to begin. The whole morning her Ma kept lecturing her in fury and anger. Dorcas couldn't do anything but roll her eyes which irritated her mother more. Little Jenny felt sorry for her older sister, but she too couldn't do anything about it and kept minding her business.

"I told you to think about us...about your sister! Marriage with Matt will secure our family. Why are you being so selfish?!"

"I am being selfish?" Cried out miserable Dorcas. "You can't force me to marry him! I simply won't! I love Benjamin!" She kept yelling as she stood from her chair.

Her mother became so enraged that she slapped her daughter hard on the cheek. Little Jenny gasped in shock while Dorcas almost fell down. There was a big pause...tears leaked Dorcas' cheek. Without a word she rushed towards her bedroom, slamming the door in anger.

In that moment, Mr. Gailen entered the house. He had just returned from the town square. "Dear, we've been all invited to a Sunday Service. It is absolutely mandatory for all of us to attend."

"Alright..." his wife said quietly and left the room without another word. Mr. Gailen looked at worried Jenny in surprise. "What's been going on here?"

Taking a deep breath Jenny got ready to tell her Pa the dramatic events that had taken place during his absence.

* * *

" _Through your eyes I see clearer, you bring God so much nearer. Life has grown so much dearer, I'm glad that you were born."_

Milly sang with her sweet voice to sleeping baby Hannah, rocking her gently in her arms. As soon as the baby nodded off, Milly placed her daughter in the cradle and kissed her chubby cheek. Afterwards, she went to find her dear friend, Alice who was in her own bedroom reading The Holy Bible. It was late afternoon, Reverend Elcott and his wife had gone to visit their neighbor who had a fever, taking warm food to him and his family.

"Alice, I knew I'd find you curled up in books." Milly told her friend with a smile across her face.

"Come, sit with me." Alice motioned her sister figure, pushing her Bible aside. "Hannah managed to sleep?"

"Yes, finally. She's been so restless these couple of days." Milly sighed sitting on the bed next to Alice. "Part of me thinks that it's all because of me. After all, I've been so nervous and worried. And children can sense that."

Alice's countenance fell and sadness was written all over her pretty face. She also seemed to tremble.

But we shouldn't worry, Alice." Milly spoke up reading her friend's upset expression. "I trust your father. He is a kind hearted man. He and your Ma promised that they would do everything they could to free Adam, Gideon and the rest of the boys." She stroked Alice's cheek in sisterlike manner. "We must simply trust them."

These words didn't seem to calm down the anxious blonde. She was on the verge of sobbing.

"Tomorrow in Church, Reverend will make an announcement in the Pontipees' benefit. I am sure. Don't be upset, dear." Milly continued her positive encouragement. She whole heartily believed her guardians and knew that Reverend Elcott was an honest, admirable and God fearing man. He would definitely keep his word.

"What about me and Gideon?" Alice questioned. "Will we be able to marry?"

"I'm sure after some time your parents will permit you to marry Gideon. But right now the important thing is to free Adam and his brothers. Marriages can wait."

"No they can't! We must marry!" Alice cried frantically, as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Alice, why are you in such a hurry?" Milly asked surprised. "At first Gideon will have to win your parents' heart, court you properly, and prove them that he is worthy of your hand. All this might take sometime. Weeks, months, a year even."

"No, no! No!" Alice started sobbing. "We must marry immediately!"

Milly's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Why Alice, calm down. I told you, first we need to save the brothers from hanging."

"Oh, but I can't wait so long. It can't wait! Or else..."

"Or else what?" Milly asked with a loud voice. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Alice quietly looked down, her blues eyes still watery from tears. "I...Oh Milly,...we didn't mean to. It just happened..."

"What happened!?" Milly's patience was growing shorter.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **Cue the dramatic music! Dun...dun...dun!**

 **Thanks for the support!**


	8. The Fruit of Love

**Chapter 8**

 **The Fruit of Love**

* * *

You cannot imagine the shock and confusion Milly Pontipee experienced when she heard Alice's revelation. The problem was not that Alice was expecting a baby, or that she had given up her virtue to Gideon. Milly was bewildered because she whole heartily believed that the boys did not touch the girls in that way. She had been clear to everyone about it! She had warned her brothers-in-law to never get carried away. Milly didn't even expect that Gideon and Alice would do such a thing. She wouldn't have been this perplexed if Dorcas was in Alice's place. Dorcas always tended to be more forward, confident, and rebellious when it came to such things. And Gideon!? Oh Lord! Milly was puzzled with the youngest Pontipee brother. Out of all brothers it's little Gideon? Oh dear me!

"I am so sorry, Milly." Alice continued crying when she realized how shocked the woman was. "We...d-didn't mean to."

"Oh my goodness!" Milly exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands. "Alice! You and Gideon?...I can't process this!" Then she stood up and started pacing back and forth around the room.

"Please, calm down, Milly. I myself am shocked."

Milly stopped for a while and glared at the young blonde. "When did you find out? When did this happen? How did this happen?!" Milly cried out frantically, still not believing that all of this was true. What would she do now? How would she explain all this to Reverend Elcott who had promised to do everything he could in order to free Adam and his brothers. Things were coming out of control right now!

"Alice, answer me! I need to know this." She repeated her question, when she noticed how nervous the young girl was herself.

"Alright, it happened at the farm when Gideon was teaching me how to swim." Alice said quietly and blushed hard.

Milly's eyes widened in surprise and shock. She couldn't believe it! What on earth was happening?! "He was teaching you to swim?" She asked with a stunned expression.

Alice nodded, trying to avoid Milly's gaze. "I'm telling you, Milly. This wasn't our intention...we just...got ...too carried away."

Milly couldn't blame them that much. They were both young, so in love and alone. Spring was in the air, and nature just took its course. Besides, according to Alice, Gideon was teaching her to swim. So of course, things would become even more uncontrollable if they were both only in their undergarments. Milly was suddenly struck with guilt. She had to control the situation...she was the one in charge, after Adam had left. She was responsible for the kidnapped girls. But then her baby came along, and she had to take care of herself. How exactly was she supposed to keep an eye on all twelve of them? And then it occurred to Milly, if the youngest couple from the group had become so intimate, imagine what was going on with others! Benjamin and Dorcas for example, or Caleb and Ruth. Oh no!

"When did you realize you were ...with a ...baby?" Milly hardly managed to talk, this was such a big shock to her. She never imagined that the girls would go so far...or the boys for that matter!

"I wasn't sure until now. I found out just yesterday." Alice replied as she whipped her tears away.

So that explains why Alice felt nauseous, couldn't eat, and had stomach aches for couple of days. Milly at the time, figured that the young girl was just very nervous and heartbroken over the fate of the Pontipee brothers. However the true colors of Alice's behavior had come out. Milly stared at Reverend's daughter with astonishment.

"Please, Milly. Say something..." Alice begged. She herself had been so scared and afraid of what had happened to her. LORD forbid if her parents found out that she was pregnant and not wed. Oh the scandal! The most horrifying thing was that Alice Elcott was the daughter of a preacher. Oh the shame! And the terrible gossips from the neighbors and rest of the townsfolk. At the same time, Alice was also excited in a good way. She was carrying the fruit of her love. This wasn't a bad thing at all. She was happy that she and Gideon shared a child.

"Who else?" Milly asked frustrated.

"I don't think I understand." Alice said confused.

"Tell me who else is in your position? Dorcas? Sarah? Liza?"

"Oh, Milly! I have no idea!" Exclaimed Alice, standing up from her bed and walking closer to Milly. "I don't know what the other girls were up to when me and..." The young blonde stopped and blushed from head to toe.

"Oh dear, Alice! You're the Reverend's daughter!"

"I know, Milly. But I am not ashamed of what happened. I can't be... I love Gideon and he loves me. We want to get married. Don't you understand? I am his and he is mine."

Milly took a deep breath and placed her hands on the shoulders of Alice. "We mustn't tell this to anyone. Not until we're sure on what to do."

"Oh thank you, Milly." Alice spoke relieved. " I know that in God's eyes Gideon and I are married. He will not judge us, because we did nothing wrong. I know the LORD's word and never in The Bible does it say that our behavior is a sin. We love each other and we will be together forever."

"I understand what you're saying. But we are living in a dangerous society. We live with people who are close minded and who use the book of the LORD as a tool, in order to control others. However, your father is not one of them. He just fears that you will be scorned by many."

"I don't care about that, Milly. I am just happy and excited to be carrying a baby." Alice grinned in delight.

Milly nodded and hugged her little sister figure. "Don't worry, we'll think of what to do. I'm giving you my word that you will marry Gideon. After all, children are blessing from God. You shouldn't be scared dear. You are carrying the fruit of love." And with such kind words Milly comforted young Alice and encouraged her. What was done was done! Milly decided to stay positive and support her friend in every way possible.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up this Sunday!**

 **Share your thoughts! So which one of the six couple would be in this situation, in your opinion?**

 **Do you think Alice and Gideon are a good choice?**


	9. The Church Gathering

**Chapter 9**

 **The Church Gathering**

* * *

Never before were so many people present at the local Church of Oregon's little town, such as that Sunday. The chapel was crowded and surrounded by wagons, horses, carriages, and very curious spectators. Some of them travelled great distance just to be part of the meeting. Nearby towns had heard about the abduction of six young maidens and all were anxious to see what had become of them. Unfortunately, the LORD's word was far from their minds. Nosy civilians from the neighboring places, overwhelming men and women, had gathered together to hear gossips and new information about the latest scandalous news.

The seven sweethearts of the Pontipee brothers, together with their friends and family were also present. The Reverend Elcott started the ceremony with his usual Sunday worshipping. He read the book of Psalms, and two chapters from the gospel according to Luke. Alice, Mrs. Elcott, and Milly with Hannah in her arms, were seated together in the front row. On the left side Dorcas, her parents, and little Jenny, along with Ruth and her uncle. Martha and her family were seated in the middle, while Liza with her relatives was on the right side. The Kine family occupied their place in front of Stewarts.

As the preaching came to an end, Mrs. Stewart looked at her daughter, Liza and whispered in her ear to go up and sing the chorus. Liza was known as the musically and theatrically talented girl. She was the daughter of a pianist and a ballet dancer. She was everyone's favourite dance partner, and she also sang many hymns in the Church, sometimes Milly would also join in. "Go on my dear, please." She urged her daughter.

"I don't feel like singing today." Liza hissed bitterly. Mrs. Stewart searched her son's eyes, quietly motioning him to persuade his stubborn sister. "Lizzie, dear sister," Robert started after a while. "It's been so long since I heard you sing. Delight me with your voice."

Liza stared at him for a little while and then gave up and nodded. She couldn't say no to her brother. Even though she was angry and upset with the outcome of events, she decided that singing would do some good to her. "Papa, come, you play the piano." Liza told her father who grinned in delight and followed her daughter.

They picked their way through the crowd until they came to the raised platform where Reverend Elcott stood facing the people. Mr. Stewart took his place in front of the large piano. Liza bent to him. "Could you play My Love is Gone to Sea?." Her father nodded with a smile, happy to see that his daughter was in far better spirits then earlier.

"Attention my good friends," Reverend Elcott announced. "Thank you all for coming here this morning. Before I speak to you about our latest heated news, firstly I'd like to introduce Fredrick Stewart the talented musician from East and his lovely daughter Liza. They'll thrill us with their wonderful music and singing." He bowed gently to Liza, who stood in the center. Polite round of applause sounded from the crowd.

The music started to play quite soon enough, and Liza started singing sweetly.

 **My love is gone to sea,**

 **Whilst I his absence mourn,**

 **No joy shall smile on me,**

 **Until my love return.**

 **He'd ask me for his bride,**

 **And many vows he swore;**

 **I blushed and soon comply'd,**

 **My heart was his before.**

People clapped again when Liza was finished, and she together with her father returned back to their seats. Liza meant every word she had sung. Some of the people were surprised that she had preformed a love song instead of a hymn. But that's how she felt. Her heart ached because of the absence of her lover. Reverend Elcott went up the platform once more and after thanking the father and daughter, he spoke about how happy and blessed he was that the six kidnapped girls were all safe, unharmed, and well. They were back to their families and nothing terribly serious had befallen them. With these words and many more he assured the townspeople that the girls had remained pure thanks to Milly who had send the brothers off to the barn and kept the young women safe in the house. The crowd applauded Milly, who nervously stood up and thanked everyone politely. If only they knew what she and Alice were hiding. This was such an uncomfortable situation for her. Oh, how guilty was Milly in that moment and in that hour. She felt like as if she was betraying her guardian. Her stomach dropped and her heart sank. At least the Reverend's words eased the overly curious crowd and none seemed to doubt the innocence and purity of the stolen ladies.

As soon as the lectures were over, the spectators headed outside the Church where a social gathering was held in order to celebrate the return of the six girls. Many of them chatted carelessly as the picnic started to take place. It was a wonderfully sunny day, the summer breeze was in the air, the flowers smelled fresh and sweet. The area was filled with many finely attired young men, ladies with their colorful dresses, small children and their pets running around. It was a typical town gathering for most of them. The relatives of the kidnapped girls were more than happy to put their speculations and fears behind them. After such assurance from the Reverend, no one would question their daughters' chastity and the girls would have been able to find suitable husbands.

Milly and Alice walked hand in hand trying very hard to find a perfect time to speak to the rest of the girls. Milly had given her baby girl to Mrs. Elcott who was more than glad to watch over the child. "Alice, why don't you call Ruth, let us prepare refreshments for the people." Milly said rather cheerfully, so that Mrs. Elcott wouldn't suspect anything. The Reverend's daughter nodded sharply and went to find Ruth.

Meanwhile, Milly went to gather the rest of the girls. She found Martha helping Mrs. Thompson and Mrs. Bixby with picnic blankets. She was spreading the materials nicely on the green grass, when Milly approached them and motioned Martha to follow her.

Alice had convinced Ruth and Dorcas to make some sort of excuse to their families and come to her. Liza and Sarah also walked towards their friends when they noticed that something strange was taking place. "Come on, girls!" Milly exclaimed, so that the people near them could hear her. "Help me set the table for the social."

In no time, the six girls gathered around a small wooden table where they placed baked deserts, fruits, sandwiches, and lemonade in the center. Milly looked once more over her shoulder, and after she was sure that no one was listening to them she spoke. "Alright, girls...we called you here for a different reason." Paranoid she glanced around yet again, and found herself relieved when she saw that everyone was too engrossed in their own business to care what the seven women were speaking about.

"We realized that, Milly." Dorcas replied as the other girls nodded.

"I am not going to waste my time on asking how you're all fairing...I can see for myself that all is well with you." Milly continued talking in a low tone. "Well, in short I am here to tell you a news that some of you might find shocking...some may not be surprised." She added as the dreadful thought came into her mind. What if all of them where pregnant?

"Of course. We're listening." Liza spoke up as curiosity washed over her.

Before saying anything, Milly looked at Alice. "Would you like to be the one to tell them?"

"You tell 'em Milly." Alice said quietly and blushed from head to toe. Dorcas raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, as if understanding what was going on.

"As you wish." Milly gently put her hand on the young girl's shoulder in comfort. Then she took a deep breath and turned to the rest of the girls. "Our Alice...huh...You see, um...Alice is...she is ...pregnant." At last she blurted out.

And just like that, the absolute silence fell over them. None dared to say a word. All of them were silently processing this shocking news in their minds. Ruth became extra pale, her eyes grew wider and wider, she kept staring at Alice in complete and utter surprise. Sarah's cheeks on the other hand became pink and rosy, her mouth formed an O shape while, Martha and Liza looked like as if they had seen a ghost. Dorcas, although shocked herself, was the first one to regain her composure. "Alice! You? Out of all girls?" She exclaimed loudly, which caused Milly to hush her rather sternly. "Sorry..." Dorcas whispered. "Seriously Alice? How did it happen?" She turned to the timid blonde. "Oh, wow! Who knew that little Gideon and Alice would have been the first couple to-"

"Please, Dorcas... don't start!" Sarah said at last, as she pressed her hand over her mouth. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Congratulations dear." Dorcas continued and hugged Alice too strongly. "I wish it were me."

"Dorcas! Are you in your right mind?!" Martha pushed her vigorously. "This is terrible! Alice, how could you? You are the Reverend's daughter! What a shame."

"Oh Martha, don't judge me too harshly." Alice whispered. "I am not ashamed for what I did."

Before Martha could open her mouth, Liza chimed in. "We aren't judging you, dear. It's just that all of us are still shocked with this news. Especially after everything that happened this morning. We gathered here to prove to the nosy neighbors that none of us were touched in that way-"

Liza was interrupted with Dorcas' little giggle. She stopped and glared at the tall brunette. "What?"

"Oh nothing... it's just when you said 'none' of us." Dorcas replied as mischievous grin spread across her face. Before anyone could speak, Milly cried alarmed. "You too, Dorcas?"

"No, I am not pregnant." She said the last word very quietly. "But...I mean..."

"What do you mean?" Martha asked irritated.

"Well, Benjamin and I have also-"

"Oh no!" Milly exclaimed and her hands flew to her face. "Who else?" She looked at the other girls and fixed her gaze at quiet and pale Ruth.

"No! Milly!" Ruth cried out in panic. "I haven't been this reckless. Caleb is honorable."

"What are you trying to say? That Benjamin and Gideon aren't?" Dorcas asked annoyed, and Alice nodded in agreement.

"No, I don't mean that." The golden haired girl retorted.

"Alright, enough." Milly sighed as she shook her head in disappointment. "Anyone else, except Alice and Dorcas?"

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **Hope you all have a lovely Easter!**

 **Review please! I'd like to hear your opinions...who else do you think is in Alice and Dorcas' shoes?**


	10. Decisions and Revelations

**Chapter 10**

 **Decisions and Revelations**

* * *

"Who else, except for Dorcas and Alice?" Milly repeated with her eyes fixed on Martha, Liza, Sarah, and Ruth. The four girls stood in silence, each of them had different expressions. Martha's eyes had become wide as dinner plates, her mouth was open in shock and everything about her body language said that this woman was not planning to join Dorcas and Alice anytime soon. She looked downright offended that Milly even asked that question to her. As much as Martha loved Daniel, she wished to be properly married first in order to even consider going further then simple kissing. Martha was raised with high standards and she wasn't about give up her virtue just like that. Daniel Pontipee had to wed her like a real gentleman first!

Liza had her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed. Everyone could read in her pretty countenance that she had done nothing remotely close to what Milly was referring. Truth be told, she wasn't completely ignorant of the idea. Love was love...and if Dorcas and Alice thought that they were ready to step up the game, it was their choice. She wasn't about to judge them or rebuke them. Liza knew pretty well that all of them had fallen hopelessly and utterly in love with those Pontipee brothers. But becoming intimate herself? No! That was little bit too far for her personally. Besides, Ephraim was very self-controlled in that sense, and didn't want to mess around with her. He wanted to properly ask for her hand and then engage in a serious relationship. _Well, I guess that's what happens when you fall in love with the solemn brother._ Liza shook her head, motioning to Milly that she definitely wasn't among the rebellious girls.

And then there was Ruth. No one had any doubts about her anymore. Her whole explanation speech about the doctor examining her, and how honorable and gentle Caleb Pontipee was proved everything to them. Ruth was very puzzled and shocked about these revelations. She deeply loved Caleb! She almost starved herself for him! However, she was way too timid for such actions. Ruth thought that so was innocent Alice, but apparently she had been very wrong about her all a long.

Ruth was totally out of question.

So that leaves us with one and only Sarah Kine, who had become red as a tomato. Her small coy smile, mischievous glare and hesitant, nervous state gave everything away. It wasn't easy to lie to a woman like Milly and most of the people couldn't get away with it. Even Adam had a hard time escaping his wife's blazing blue eyes. Sarah's insides were shaking violently and her throat was completely dry. She couldn't bring herself to speak. And she didn't need to, all of the girls realized everything in few seconds.

"Sarah Kine!" Horrified Martha exclaimed, clasping her one hand on her mouth. "No, no! Not you too?"

"Shhhh...quiet." Whispered Alice, looking over her shoulder.

"Sarah, I must say I'm impressed you aren't so boring and prudish, like I thought you were." Dorcas teased and winked at her.

Martha was still furious over this. She felt so betrayed. "I would never think of this from you, Sarah. I am so disappointed."

"Martha... I-" Sarah started with a guilty expression.

"I can't say I didn't see this one coming." Liza remarked not surprised at all. "Alice's pregnancy on the other hand, is quite a shock."

"Keep quiet." Alice spoke anxiously again and desperately glanced around, to make sure that they weren't being overheard.

"Oh my goodness." Milly gasped terrified when poor Ruth almost fainted. Milly caught her on time while Liza poured glass of water for her.

"I'm alright...I'm alright." Ruth spoke meekly. "I haven't been eating well these days...that's all."

"I can't blame you, Ruth." Martha remarked, her eyes narrowed at Sarah. "I was about to faint myself."

"Martha please, don't be like that." Sarah begged in a low tone.

"How is Frank... when it comes to kissing?" Dorcas asked in her typical manner. "Benjamin is marvelous though."

"Oh Dorcas, just shut up!" Liza burst angrily. "This has gone too far. Can't you see how disappointed Milly is? What's wrong with you ladies?" Martha nodded in agreement and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, that's enough." Milly chimned in. "I didn't gather you girls here to bicker at one another. I wanted to know the truth. And even though sometimes it might be painful, I wanna thank you all for being honest with me." Before either one could say something, Reverend Elcott was seen walking towards the group. The girls quieted and continued fussing around the picnic vittles, while the preacher greeted his daughter with a small kiss on the cheek and then asked Milly to speak with him privately.

The two of them wondered away from the crowd and once alone, he spoke. "Milly, I conversed with our mayor just now." The Reverend Elcott said and glanced back at the town leader, Pete Perkins caught their sight and nodded politely.

"You have? What did he say? What will happen to Adam and his brothers?" Milly questioned anxiously.

"That's the thing. He doesn't know yet. It all depends on us - the parents. Now, I told him that I had forgiven the Pontipees and so did my daughter, but it's not only up to me. Most of the family members of the kidnapped girls insist on trial. Frankly, Mr. Perkins admitted to me that he is also pressured by the civilians here. They all want the seven brothers to get their punishment."

Milly sighed in defeat. Oh, this was a horrible news. Especially now! Not only Hannah was in need of a father, but Alice's unborn baby also needed Gideon the new father. Sarah and Dorcas had given up their virtues to the Pontipees. They practically belonged to them now. Oh what was she supposed to do? Things were becoming so complicated and so uncontrollable. She couldn't do this alone anymore.

"Milly, don't worry. I also managed to make an appointment so that you can visit your husband." The loving guardian added after a while.

"Really?" And just like that Spring and relief came to Milly Pontipee's bosom. At last, she could speak to her husband; her partner, her wonderful Adam about all of this. She was sure that together they would make good decision on what to do.

* * *

"So what are you planning to do, Carl?" Joe Miller asked his friend and companion, as he together with George Thompson, Matthew Straighter, and Steve Johnson listened to their friend. Carl out of the girls' former suitors, stood ahead of them. Sarah Kine was more than ready to consider his idea if he could manage to free the damned Pontipees. His friends however, weren't that lucky. Their girls didn't even wish to speak with them. Just the other day, Liza had turned down George rather harshly, and all because of that backwoodsman. Matt, Steve, and Joe couldn't even see the faces of the lovely ladies. It was becoming pointless. They had lost.

"Don't think about it!" Matt warned sharply, "If we help those Pontipees out, they'll surely steal our women again.

"I don't have a choice, if I want to find a wife... I must do as Sarah asked me." Carl spoke determined and drank from a hidden bottle of alcohol. Church yard wasn't exactly the place of such beverages.

"I say we forget this whole matter and find other women." George pointed out at young ladies passing by. "I'm sure there are others who are far worthy of us. If we can't find 'em here, surely we'll get a nice lookin' gal back from East."

"So you are saying, that we should stand aside and watch Pontipees take over everything that used to belong to us?" Steve Johnson, Alice's suitor said bitterly, as the others nodded in agreement.

George simply shrugged. "I only think that we're beating our heads against the stone wall. Those girls are already in love with those brutes."

"I still have my Sarah." Carl spoke in slight arrogance. "And I won't shy away simply because of Frank Pontipee. No way, sir." As he said this, Carl turned around on his heel and made his way towards the mayor of town, Pete Perkins.

* * *

Ruth Jebson was still in complete shock over everything she had heard. At the moment, she seeked out the nearest tree and stood in the shadow. Hoping that this overbearing social gathering would soon come to an end. Her thoughts were drifting back to her sweet Caleb, once more. A small tear rolled down her white cheek. Oh, how she desired to be with him right now. Away from this pride and prejudice. Back at the farm, with lovely farm animals and cozy atmosphere. Soon enough, her thoughts were interrupted when Ruth heard a crack. She turned around to see Harry Lovelace the ex sheriff from the state of Montana. He used to be her former suitor with a terrible temper. He was also very often intoxicated with alcohol, that was the main reason of his uncontrollable anger issues.

"Hey Ruthie, how are you my darling?" He asked nearing her.

"I am not your darling, Harry." Ruth answered coldly and decided to walk away, but was stopped half way.

"Don't choose that oaf over me, Ruth." He warned, his voice getting shaper and sharper. "You'll regret it. I guarantee you that."

Ruth glared at him for a little while and then continued walking away. She wanted to be far from that person. Caleb was so sweet, kind, positive and gentle. This terrifying man was nothing compared to her lover.

* * *

"Liza!" Robert called for his sister, as he finally found her with little Jenny and Lora, teaching them couple of ballet moves. "I know that my sister is a graceful dancer and teacher, but I must steal her from your company for minute or two, ladies." Robert winked at the little girls, and grabbing Liza's hand took her little bit further from the whole crowd.

"What is it, Robert?" Liza asked uninterested. She had been upset with her family members for a while now. How could they not believe her, after she explained her sweetheart's innocence? When would she finally reunite with her beloved Ephraim? They had done nothing wrong! She wasn't as irresponsible as Dorcas, Sarah, and Alice. Nerve of that blonde girl though! What was she thinking? Reverend's daughter!

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking and truth be told, I trust your judgment dear sister. I've been foolish to insult Ephraim without knowing him and only seeing things in one light. I know that the whole kidnapping was a bad idea, but I realized that I want you to be happy. And he seems to love you and is a decent fella, apart from the whole abduction thing. And if you find him worthy of your love, then who am I or Mama and Papa to judge you? Now, you just say a word and I will speak with our mayor and insist on freeing him."

After all the shocking revelations Liza had heard that morning, this one topped everything. Even Alice's pregnancy out of wedlock!

"Wh-what? You've seen Ephraim?" She gasped in surprise.

"Yes, I have. And I made a decision to free him. He did nothing wrong. His only sin was falling in love...and I know exactly how love feels." As he said those words, he gazed back at the pretty redhead Olivia Hamilton, who smiled right back at him.

"Oh, my dear sweet brother!" Liza cried out happily and hugged Robert tight. "Please, release him from that horrid place. Help my love."

"Your wish is my command, little sister." Robert whispered and spinned his petite sister around.

* * *

 **Thanks for the support! To be continued!**


	11. Reunion

**Chapter 11**

 **Reunion**

* * *

Adam Pontipee was always known as the arrogant, overly-confident, boastful, stubborn, and blunt backwoodsman in town. He wasn't oblivious of his manly charms and rugged good looks. Half of the ladies in the settlement were secretly in love with him. He was not only good-looking and charming, Adam was also a fierce leader. That was one of the main reasons why his brothers admired him so much. Their parents passed away while they were still very young. Adam as the older brother, was left to care for his little siblings. Benjamin was always his right hand, but even he saw Adam as the superior, far more smarter, and stronger brother. There was not one from the younger six Pontipees who did not respect their eldest brother. Adam's word was a law to Benjamin, Caleb, Daniel, Ephraim, Frank, and Gideon. All of the six younger Pontipee boys tried to be just like him especially, little Gideon who loved Adam with all his heart. Gideon did not remember his parents at all...Ma had died when she gave birth to him, and his Pa followed soon after when he accidentally chopped a tree on himself. So for Gideon, Adam was the only parent and a guardian he had. The other brothers remembered their hard-working parents however, even they did not find hard to submit to their oldest and wisest brother after the death of both Ma and Pa Pontipee.

Adam was very responsible, caring, and sometimes strict with his brothers. He practically raised Daniel, Ephraim, Frank, and Gideon, who were all little children at that time. Benjamin and Caleb were bit older so they could take care of themselves. LORD knew how hard was it for Adam to provide, work, and care for his family. But he had promised his Ma before she passed that he would love and protect his younger brothers no matter what. He had kept his promise until now...until that one Winter's night, when he decided to play a matchmaker and made his brothers kidnap the six girls from town in order to become their brides. Milly was right to be mad at him that day! She had been nothing but supportive of him ever since they got married. Even though, Adam, most of time, was a jackass to his sweet and loving wife.

He did not deserve a spouse like Milly. She was way too good for him. Adam had been a damn fool all this time! He knew nothing about how to treat women, and instead of helping his brothers obtain wives...they had obtained enemies! Oh how guilty and remorseful Adam was feeling in his dungeon. He and his brothers had been trapped in jail for a whole week and couple of days. It was a torture for him to know that all of this was his own damn fault! He had been the one who caused this mess in the first place! His brothers were in danger because of him! Because of his stupid plan! And now on top of everything, he also couldn't see his own baby girl, Hannah. How miserable, how guilty, how lonely and responsible for all this Adam was. He prayed in his heart asking for his Ma to forgive him for not caring for his brothers. Instead of helping them, he had made things worse! Well, at least the six women fell in love with the boys! No, it didn't matter! Whatever Adam had done was absolutely wrong. Now, poor Hannah and Milly were going to loose their father and husband...oh how terribly he had behaved! Only one thing was going through Adam Pontipee's mind right now: He was willing to sacrifice himself for his brothers. It wasn't their fault...it was all his! So if anybody had to be punished, might as well be him.

As these dark thoughts and emotions circled the mind of the eldest Pontipee, he hardly heard how his prison door was opened. But quite soon, he noticed an angel like figure standing before him. Her yellow hair was like a ray of sunshine, her blue eyes were deep as the ocean, and her smile was like Spring itself. It was she...it was his dear sweet but sassy as can be, Milly! She was dressed in a white dress with pale blue flowers embroidered in lower part of her skirt. At first, Adam thought that he was imagining things however, when Milly hurriedly rushed towards him and covered his face with kisses, he realized that this was all real. Adam picked his little wife up and kissed her passionately. Oh, how he had missed her sweet scent, and the touch of her delicate lips.

"Oh, Adam!" She cried happily. "How I've missed you!"

"Milly, my lovely wife!" Adam broke off the passionate display of affection and gazed at his wife. "I don't believe it! You indeed came to me."

Milly nodded excitingly and started telling him everything that had taken place. How she had convinced Reverend Elcott to help them. And how her loving guardian had arranged their meeting. "Alice is also here...she is visiting Gideon."

"Tell me, what has been goin' on? How's my little Hannah? How are the girls?" Adam questioned, desperate to hear some information about the ones he cared for.

Milly told him with an ease that Hannah was getting bigger and rounder. She also mentioned that for now, nothing has been decided yet. And that no one was sure what would happen to him or to his brothers. These words weren't surprising for Adam, but he surely almost lost his mind when Milly told him that Dorcas, Sarah, and Alice had become intimate with his brothers, and now little Alice was expecting a baby from Gideon...out of wedlock! For a long time, Adam gazed in complete puzzlement at his wife. What? His baby brother impregnated the Reverend's daughter? He couldn't bring himself to open his mouth and utter a word. He didn't know what to say.

"Does the parson know?" He finally asked, still processing this shocking revelation.

"Oh no! And that's where the trouble lies. I don't know how long me and the girls will be able to hide this secret. Alice's only hope is if Gideon will be released soon...they'll marry right away."

Adam realized just how strong and responsible Milly had been over the last few weeks. She was always wonderful, but now...Adam didn't know whether to cover her with kisses again, or just find a solution for their problems. Latter was probably the better choice. She had come to him for advise, for his support and understanding...and that's exactly what Adam would do.

"Now, don't get yourself all worked up. We'll fix this mess." He planted another kiss on his wife's lips. "This is all my fault, and I promise you...I'll find away to get out of this."

"Don't forget, Adam that I am your wife. We will do this together! I'm right here to help you and support you. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and cherish, 'till death do us part."

Unable to control himself, Adam once again embraced his supportive, caring, loving, and strong wife! Oh how happy he was to have her in his life! He had been so blind to not realize this earlier, but now he was sure that together with Milly he even felt like he'd conquer the world!

* * *

While Adam and Milly found comfort and love in each other in that lonely cell, Alice Elcott managed to find her sweetheart. Although, her father knew not that his daughter ventured to reunite with Gideon Pontipee. Alice had asked the permission to accompany Milly, as she was visiting her husband, on which her parents reluctantly agreed. But when the two of them entered the headquarters of the officers, Alice tricked the guards into believing that she had a permission from the mayor to see the prisoner. And since Milly had full authority to speak with Adam, they did not dare to question the younger girl either. So thus, Alice found herself in the cell of her beloved.

You couldn't imagine the joy and delight poor lonesome Gideon experienced when he saw the prettiest girl... _his_ prettiest girl standing before his eyes. He had been so unhappy, so miserable, and frustrated in this deserted cell of his. For a week all lonely Gideon would think about was Alice, his brothers and Milly. And now seeing the lovely blonde was like a fine Christmas morning! Was this really happening? With one swift movement, he embraced the sweet blonde, and locked lips with her. "Oh Alice, my pretty Alice!" The youngest Pontipee cried out in excitement. "You ain't gonna believe how I missed ya, my love."

"Gideon! I am so happy to see you!" Alice exclaimed, hugging her sweetheart and pulling him close to her heart. For few minutes, such bitter sweet and loving reunion continued. After the two love birds broke apart from their big embrace, Alice sighed remembering why she came to see her darling.

Gideon asked her few questions if there was any news about their release, or if anything important had happened.

"Yes, actually, Gideon...I came to tell you something very, very important." Alice said in a serious tone, and Gideon became even more determined to hear what she had to say.

"Well then, go on and tell me, Alice. What is it, my sweetheart?"

Alice smiled warmly at the endearment she received from her lover. She took a deep breath, and nervously played with her light blue dress. "Um...well, you know what happened between us, right?"

Youngest Pontipee stared at her for a little while. "You mean when we-"

"Yes, yes!"

"And? What of it?" Gideon asked in surprise. "Did anyone find out?"

"What's important is that I'm expecting a ...baby." Alice said in excitement and pressed her hand on her stomach.

Gideon's eyes almost popped out. He stumbled in shock and managed to mumble. "I'm...I'm gonna be a...a father?"

"Yes! Yes!"

Just as she had said these words, the young Pontipee boy fell backwards and passed out! Yes, he had indeed fainted from this news! Alice quickly rushed at his side, shaking him to wake up. "Guards! The prisoner needs medical help!" She called out to the soldiers standing outside of the cell. They quickly entered to aid Gideon and splashed a water over his face. Soon after, the youth awoke.

* * *

One thing Stewarts were thrilled, content, and proud of was their strapping son and beautiful daughter. Robert was respected, adored, and loved by many. His Pa was very proud of him and usually listened and agreed with his son's opinions and ideas. Mrs. Stewart was also very fond of her dear boy, who had become such a wise and responsible young man. They always firmly believed that Robert never made irrational decisions. There was a time when they thought the same thing about their pretty daughter, Liza. But after she declared her love for her kidnapper and abductor, things changed. Their admiration for their older son however continued, until that very Sunday gathering when he decided to release Ephraim Pontipee from jail. He had asked his parents to take back the charges they had put upon the fifth Pontipee brother. Alas! This was not a pleasant thing to hear for Mr. and Mrs. Stewart. Robert was immediately denied!

But young Stewart was not the man to give up easily. For three days he kept nagging and lecturing his parents on why he had made this decision and asked them to give the young Pontipee a chance to change, especially now that Liza was also so in love with him. "Are we not Christians? Shouldn't we respect Liza? Why can't we get to know the man? What if he really changed and is actually a good person who was only blinded by love? Didn't we drive them to think about the kidnapping as the only solution? Was banishing them from town a right thing? Wasn't he nice to our sister at the barn raising?" With these questions he pressed and pressed his parents.

"He did nothing wrong except kidnapping his true love. Because at the time, he thought that this was the only way. I can't blame him...we did banish them all from town, which was unjust on our part. This was all because of the jealous suitors. We all know that they were the ones who started the fight. Besides, Liza loves him. Shouldn't we give the man a chance for Liza's sake? Do you really believe that smart girl like our Liza could be brainwashed? There's a reason why she fell in love with him and it is our duty to honor that and release the man!"

With such determined, reasonable, and honest appeal Robert continued speaking with his parents. After three full days, Mr. Stewart finally decided to listen to his son and took the charges back. He and his wife spoke to the mayor of town, Pete Perkins who himself wanted to forgive the Pontipees, and after they announced that Ephraim Pontipee was no longer guilty in their eyes, Perkins gave orders for the young man's release.

It was a warm, lovely and calm June night, when Liza was getting ready to sleep. She was in her pink silk nightgown and was combing her chocolate brown locks. She had absolutely no idea what kind of events had taken place over the past three days. Liza only knew that Robert had promised to help Ephraim obtain his freedom on that Sunday Church gathering. Apart from that, she knew nothing. Besides, she had been very occupied with the girls especially, with pregnant Alice after she found out the shocking news on that Sunday afternoon. She was no longer nervous, upset, and angry. Instead she trusted her brother fully and knew that he would definitely keep his promise.

She put her comb down and with the last look in the mirror, walked towards her comfy bed. For once, she would sleep soundly. As she was passing her window, all of a sudden she noticed from the corner of her eye a familiar figure. Liza stopped and took a good look. She found herself completely overjoyed when she recognized her sweetheart standing in front of her home. It was Ephraim! It was really him! Liza quickly put on her robe, left her room, and dashed outside of her house. She hurriedly rushed towards her beloved and jumped into his arms. Ephraim embraced her and picking his petite girl up, swung her around. Liza was so happy that all she could do was cover him with kisses. "You came back to me!" She cried out.

"Liza, my love!" Ephraim exclaimed, and in much affection slammed his lips on to hers.

This bitter-sweet reunion was witnessed by Robert Stewart, who stood on the porch with a delightful smile. Oh how happy he was for his little sister! He was actually really proud of himself and wanted to pet his own shoulder. He was wrong to insult this fella without knowing anything. He couldn't help but think about his own love, Olivia.

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	12. Not What It Seems

**Chapter 12**

 **Not What It Seems**

* * *

Robert waited till the couple finished their beautiful, sentimental and affectionate reunion. Only when Ephraim and Liza broke off from their fond embrace, did Robert Stewart clear his throat and walked towards the young couple. "Oh, my wonderful brother!" Liza cried out, upon spotting him. She ran up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, for keeping your promise!"

"Anything for you, my dear Liza." Robert smiled at his delighted sister. But sadness was evident in his voice. Was he hiding something?

Ephraim studied the young man from a distance. _Did they really release him? Was he forgiven? What was the reason behind this sudden change? And why him, out of all brothers?_ Ephraim decided to not get his hopes up, until he was sure what exactly was going on around here. Although, he couldn't deny that seeing and embracing his pretty sweetheart was more than anything he could wish for. Liza motioned him to come closer, so that she could introduce the two men.

"I think you two have met before, but Ephraim this is Robert, and Robert this is Ephraim." Liza was on cloud nine, she still couldn't believe how wonderfully things had turned out.

The two men shook hands with each other. "At last we meet on good terms, Pontipee." Robert smirked.

Ephraim nodded with a small smile of gratitude. "Thank you for all you've done."

Robert's response was a little grin. "Here, this is the name of an inn-keeper that I know well. Just tell 'em who sent you and he'll let you stay in one of his apartments." He passed the fifth Pontipee brother a small note, on which the name of the owner was written.

Ephraim nodded in appreciation. He couldn't really find words on what to say to him. _Why was he doing this?_ Instead, he gazed back at his beautiful girl whose smile lit up that dark night.

"Well, I think you should go back to bed, dear sister." Robert announced afterwards. "Thank Pa and Ma before you do anythin' else."

Liza sighed knowing that she had to bid farewell to her loved one for a little while. "I will see you tomorrow, my love." She said softly to Ephraim and went up and kissed him gently. "Goodnight." Ephraim replied, and slowly released his sweetheart from his arms. Liza reluctantly walked back to her house, leaving Robert and Ephraim alone outside.

After she had gone inside, Robert took a deep breath to speak, but didn't get a chance because Ephraim spoke first. "My brothers are still in jail, aren't they?"

Annoyed brother of Liza rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes, I told you that my only concern is my sister and the ones she loves."

"I understand...but what about them?" Ephraim wasn't ungrateful or anything, but he truly cared about his brothers' welfare and couldn't stand the fact that he was the one who was freed while his poor brothers were stuck in that hole. He was determined to find out what exactly was going on!

"Listen Ethan, we can't speak for the other families."

"It's Ephraim!" The fifth Pontipee noticed how the tone of his potential brother-in-law changed from sweet to bitter as soon as Liza had left. "Why don't you tell me, what's really goin' on around here? Why this sudden change of heart? Just two weeks ago you wanted to lynch me from the nearest tree."

"Alright, enough!" Robert exclaimed and then looked around to see if anyone else was watching them. Luckily, it was nightfall and no one was out. The truth wasn't that Robert disliked Ephraim...the truth was completely different. He and his father had agreed to release the Pontipee only on one condition. "We did free you...but Pa thinks it's better for you to stay away from Liza."

And just like that, all this fake, colorful rainbows and sunshines were gone, and replaced by reality. This was the bitter truth! "What?" Ephraim asked in surprise.

"Do you really believe that Pa would agree to release you just like that?"

"No, actually. I was expecting somethin' like this to happen." Ephraim answered as he silently fumed.

"I know it's hard, but at least you're free." Robert said rather modestly. "You mustn't tell Liza about all this...you should quietly distance yourself from her. She shouldn't find out that it was her Pa and I who told you to leave her."

"So you're asking me to abandon my true love?"

This was so hard for Robert...he truly understood the pain he was causing both his sister and this man. But what could he do? This was the only condition his father agreed to take back the charges and let Ephraim go. "Why can't you enjoy your freedom? And while you're out of dungeon you can work upon helping your brothers. You know really well that you and Liza could never be together...it's only matter of time till one of you understood that. Now, I know that you are quite smart and will do what's right."

Robert had a point. Ephraim's release could help his brothers as well. He was free and and could try and solve things out for the rest of the Pontipees. But whatever Stewarts were asking from him was so wrong! How could he dump his Liza like that? Was she some sort of object? This was so hard...Liza would probably hate him forever.

"I can't...I can't leave her! You can't make me!"

"Ephraim, your brothers need you! Don't let this so called 'love' blind you. Distance yourself slowly from her. I'm sure in time she'll move on and you on the other hand, can save your brothers from hanging. Some of the parents are really mad and hope to see them punished by death."

Ephraim thought that he was going to be sick. "Move on? Alright, but what about me? Do you realize what you're asking me? I love Liza! I can't just walk away from her. I won't!"

"The choice is yours. If you aren't going to do as we say, you'll end up back in your rat cell and won't be able to save your brothers. Don't you understand? You're their only hope!"

Ephraim stared at him. "You know nothin' about love." And with that, he turned around and walked away, but not before throwing the little note Robert had give him earlier. Robert sighed heavily, this wasn't exactly what he wanted. He knew that if Ephraim did as he and his Pa asked, Liza would have been heartbroken. She would believe that he no longer loved her. There was no way out of his. And "you know nothin' about love" stung him like no other sentence. Maybe he didn't? Would Olivia be proud of such man? Life was so hard! Dang it!

* * *

We left Carl Bernard off when he turned on his heel and went up to speak with the mayor. Reader could assume that he intended to do everything in his might to help Frank Pontipee, in order to wed Sarah. Well, this wasn't exactly the case! Carl said nothing remotely close to what Sarah had asked him to do earlier. Instead, he insisted that Pete Perkins was way too soft towards the Pontipees and that he should punish them sooner. Carl was the son of the richest man in the territory. His father was a wealthy rancher and was also a leading citizen in town. Carl's and his father's wish was like a damn law. Even Mr. Perkins who was the mayor wanted to please them. That was the main reason why Sarah thought that asking Carl for help wouldn't be a bad idea. Alas! It definitely was!

That very morning, Carl found the lovely brunette in her chamber, designing a wedding dress for her cousin's bride. Sarah had been expecting her suitor like no other. She wanted to hear the news of Frank's release at last. Four days had passed since the Sunday meeting. And she had no idea what Carl was up to all this time. She only hoped for the best. There was a gentle knock on the door. "Come in." Sarah called. The door opened and Carl entered slowly.

She was actually very delighted to see her suitor standing in front of her. And Carl had never noticed Sarah so happy to see him before. This caused him to become even more jealous of that filthy Pontipee. It was all because of him! She wanted to hear the news about him. Sarah didn't care about Carl...all she wanted was her precious Frank.

"Carl, I'm so glad to see you. Please, tell me did you manage to help Frank?" These were her first sentences to her suitor.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. But everything is completely useless. Neither my father or the mayor listen to me." Carl lied with an ease.

"Oh no, so that means he is doomed." Sarah whimpered as tears threatened to spill from her hazel eyes. "Carl, you must immediately go back an-"

"I told you it's absolutely impossible, my dear. Besides, I can't lie... everyone knows that I was knocked out by that filth before he abducted you. I'm a witness."

"You know that he did nothing to harm me..." Sarah said in anguish. "Oh please, don't give up just yet-"

Sarah's pleads were like salt to his wounds. Carl was becoming more and more envious. "That's quite enough!" He burst. "He knew the consequences he'd face after such act. Stop defending that guilty man, Sarah. It's becoming very obvious that you're infatuated with him!"

"How dare you!" Sarah gasped. "I am not doing any such thing! He didn't commit murder, so why should he be hanged?"

"Stop playing innocent. I know that you wanted to manipulate me and take advantage of my feelings for you."

"Carl, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I shall consider your proposal if-"

"No more 'ifs' dear Sarah. I encourage you to make your decision as quickly as possible. We both know that true love only exists between the people of the same class, such as you and me." With that, Carl left the poor girl alone and walked away in frustration. Sarah dropped everything she was doing and let out a weak sob. She wasn't crying because of the things Carl said to her, she wept because she had made the hardest decision in that moment. After few minutes, she refreshed herself and quickly went after Carl.

* * *

 **Poor Sarah, Ephraim, Liza and Robert.**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**


	13. Sacrifice and Liberty

**Chapter 13**

 **Sacrifice and Liberty**

* * *

"Carl!" Sarah called out while descending from the staircase. Her proud suitor was about to walk out of the house, when her exclamation stopped him. He turned around questionably and Sarah neared him. Her determination to save her true love was quite clear in that moment. She stood tall and resolved, but her whole heart had sunk in a deep, deep sadness. She was about to make the biggest sacrifice for her beloved.

"Is there anything else?" Carl asked smugly.

"Carl, I know you're upset with me." Sarah started calmly, "And you have every right to be...but I know what I want."

Carl nodded somewhat skeptically, not really understanding the resolved girl standing in front of him.

With a small breath, Sarah spoke up again. "I want to marry you, Carl. I have made my decision."

"Really?" The suitor asked surprised.

Sarah nodded, part of her was telling her to stop denying the truth. Another part was telling her to make a huge sacrifice for the one she loved. Was she mad? She was going in all this trouble just for her kidnapper. But Frank was so much more than that. He had stolen her heart with his reckless and yet passionate personality. "I was foolish for making you wait for so long...but now I'm sure that only with you I can truly be happy." How she hated herself right now. "Frank was...he was just a mere infatuation."

"Sarah, you really mean this?"

"Absolutely!" She answered with too much confidence. "I believe that we will make a splendid...couple." Sarah was so hurt by what she was doing, that she was almost on the verge of sobbing.

"I'm glad you came around." Carl grinned in delight and relief spread over him. "Trust me, I can provide for you, care for you, love you, and cherish you."

Sarah nodded softly as tears started to fill her eyes. Carl got on his one knee and taking out a beautiful ring he had offered her few days before, announced. "Sarah Kine, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will." She spoke gently and rather too quietly. As her soon to be fiance got up and put the ring on her finger, Sarah grabbed him by the collar and kissed him firmly.

Carl needed to catch his breath, after the two broke apart. Now that's more like it! He was so taken aback in a good way. He had been begging Sarah to kiss him for long and his awaited dream came true. The brunette had slammed her lips onto his unexpectedly.

Kissing the dull man in front of him was nothing compared to the passion Sarah had shared with her dear Frank Pontipee. But she had to charm him some way, in order to get what she wanted. Or to be exact in order to rescue her beloved.

"I'm yours." She said to him. "But let me ask you just one little thing. You know I can't stand to be the cause of someone's misery and death. So please, I have forgiven that brute for capturing me and I want my future ...husband to do the same. Oh Carl, just release him and we'll forget about Pontipees once and for all and get married." These sentences followed by her actions in that moment, were the hardest things Sarah Kine had ever done in her entire life. She didn't mean any word!

Carl rolled his eyes in annoyance and kept staring at Sarah. He knew this was coming...but how could he let go of such opportunity? Sarah belonged to him now! No one would stop them from becoming husband and wife. What if the Pontipee boy was really just a little infatuation for Sarah? In any case, she had accepted his proposal and the two had become engaged. So why not give her what she wanted?

"Alright, I promise I'll help Frank Pontipee." Carl gave in, unable to resist the pretty girl.

Sarah let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you." At least her big sacrifice was worth it.

After the two had finished speaking, they went to inform their families the news about the engagement and upcoming wedding.

* * *

Dorcas Gailen sat in her kitchen parlour rather solemnly. Her mood glum and the way she played with her apron showed that she was in the middle of deep thoughts. Dorcas was very determined to help not only her handsome Benjamin but all of the Pontipees especially, now that little Alice was expecting a child from the youngest brother.

Past week was so stressful for her. She had been constantly battling her parents particularly, her strict Ma. The only one who managed to lift up her spirits was her little sister, Jenny. Dorcas wasn't giving up...there must be some way to save those seven brothers. She had confidence in herself, she was brave, and always stood up for what she believed in. More than anything she desired for liberty. Oh, how she wished to be free from the rules that 'society' ordered her to follow. She had discovered her freedom and her place in a very strange way. Benjamin Pontipee had kidnapped her! But soon, things turned out very differently in a perfect way.

"Dorcas?" A sharp manly voice shook her from her thoughts. Matthew Straither a soon to be businessman and her self-proclaimed suitor had come for a visit. Like he always did.

Dorcas snorted in disgust before turning around and facing the arrogant man. "Can I help you?" She asked him rather rudely. Why couldn't he just stop courting her? She was clear to him that the only man she loved and wanted to marry was Benjamin Pontipee. He was wasting his time! But Matt was either in denial or just plain stupid for not getting the clues.

"Have I offended you in any way?" Matt asked with an irritating smirk. "You know Dorcas, lots of maidens would love to be in your position. Proposal from an exceptional man like me, is not something to turn away from."

Was he serious right now? Dorcas couldn't believe the nerves of this man! He was so full of himself. It was actually terrifying. "So why don't you chase those girls, and leave me be! I told you many times that I will never marry you! You have to forget it!" The tall girl burst in anger.

"But your mother thinks tha-"

"I don't care! It's my life and I can make my own decisions!" Dorcas was done being polite.

"Your only chance to get back to wealthy lifestyle is to wed me." Matt argued back.

"Ha ha!" Dorcas laughed. "I think you're confusing me with my mother. I never ever cared about our wealth. We're just fine like this. We have food, clothes, and roof over our heads. I believe all of this is quite enough!"

"You would rather live on a lonely farm, with that animal who can't treat women?"

"He is not an animal, Matt! And yes, I would love to live with Benjamin! Because the real beast here, is you! Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to offend animals by comparing them to you!"

Matt Straither was fuming in anger. "How dare you! You've lost your mind! Don't you understand? Pontipees are poor excuses for men. I fear that brute will violate you, if we won't hang him soon enough!"

"You disgust me!" Dorcas' cheeks were red with fury. "And do you want to know a little secret? I belong to him now! Therefore, I can never marry you. Benjamin and I have consummated our love!" She finished her sentence with a proud look on her face. Dorcas hardly cared what people would think of her anymore. All she wanted was liberty!

Matt gazed at her with perplexed expression. "You little whore." He mumbled quietly in shock and anger. He wanted to say lot more, but he simply didn't get a chance because as soon as he uttered those insulting words, Dorcas smacked him across the cheek really hard.

"Get out of my life!" She exclaimed furiously.

"Gladly! Just wait and see what people will say about you and your family after they hear about your sinfulness!" These were Matt's last sentences before rushing out of the house and slamming the door!

* * *

 **Thanks for the support everyone. Your reviews motivate me and I try to update my chapters frequently!**


	14. Counsel

**Chapter 14**

 **Counsel**

* * *

Before we move forward, let's go back to the newly released Pontipee brother who found himself in a very difficult position. We left Ephraim off as he furiously departed from Robert's presence and threw away his note that had inn-keeper's name written on it. Ephraim was so enraged with Liza's relatives especially, her father and brother that he had to quickly leave before he'd completely loose it and burst out in fury. Normally, he wasn't very temperamental and knew how to control himself and wasn't a loud mouth. Whenever Ephraim got angry with something or someone, he would always take the high rode. And this attitude of the fifth Pontipee boy irritated rest of the brothers, because they knew that in the end, no matter how many times they had talked back to him or insulted him, Ephraim was always more victorious. The brawls didn't occur very often with him, whenever they did, it was usually between him and hot-headed Frankincense. Daniel got along with Ephraim very well, but Frank and Ephraim argued and fought almost every day when they were young.

So it wasn't a surprise that Ephraim decided to hold his peace with Robert and left without a big brawl. But where exactly did he go? He didn't have a place to stay in town. And he couldn't spend night in the hotel either because he had tossed away the note. Ephraim sure as hell didn't want help from Stewarts anymore, they had done enough! What he desperately needed in that moment was counsel. Someone to talk to. He was in such a bad situation. He wanted to free and save his brothers from possible death and he also wanted to be with his sweetheart, Liza. What Mr. Stewart and his son were asking him was totally out of question. How could he live with himself if he'd abandon his beloved? But on the other hand, he had to help his brothers. He couldn't just desert his family, they were his blood!

So without further thought, the fifth born of the Pontipee men made his way back to the dungeons in order to visit his eldest and possibly the smartest brother, Adam. He couldn't make this decision for himself, he simply had to share it with someone. And right now, the only person he wished to speak with was Adam. Since Ephraim was completely free at the moment, he had all the rights to see one of his brothers. Of course at first the military men and soldiers questioned him well and made sure that, he was free of all charges. Indeed he was! But not for long, according to Robert he had to abandon Liza in order to secure his freedom.

It didn't take long for him to finally have the permission to have a quick chat with his brother. "Just five minutes!" Announced the captain of the guards.

Adam Pontipee was taken aback by this unexpected visit. He was surprised and yet very happy to see one of his brothers released from jail. "Ephraim, attaboy!" He exclaimed in an exciting manner. "How did you manage to get out?"

"In truth, I didn't...Liza's Pa and brother released me on one condition. I have to distance myself from his daughter without telling her that our separation is her father's wish. I have to make it look as if I'm the villain, who got bored of her and wants leave her!"

"Those bastards..." Muttered Adam angrily. "Have you decided anythin'?"

"That's why I'm here." Ephraim spoke up in defeat. "I don't know what to do."

"Now, now! Pontipees never quit. We're fighters and we'll get through this." Adam grabbed his brother's shoulders confidently. "Lift your head up, boy and be confident."

"Adam, you don't understand how serious this matter is." Ephraim said solemnly. "I don't want to desert, Liza...but if I disobey their orders, I'll be thrown back into my cell and we'll have a zero chance of gettin' outta here! And I can't let that happen, I want to help you all. We're brothers."

"You're right! But abandoning your woman won't get you anywhere. No one is listening to Milly and the girls, so what makes you think that they'll listen to you? You'll be nothin' but a scoundrel in the eyes of the townsfolk."

Ephraim kicked the dirt uncomfortably and took a deep breath. "What can I do, then?"

"Well, firstly you gotta be honest with me..." Adam started with a little awkwardness echoing in his words.

Ephraim stared at him silently, waiting for his eldest brother to continue.

"Did you and Liza?..." Adam asked uneasily. He never actually had that 'talk' with his brothers. So it was a little difficult to get to the point.

"Did me and Liza, what?" Ephraim asked completely oblivious of what Adam was referring to.

"Ugh, come on! You know what I mean." The eldest brother exclaimed. "Have you ever had-"

"No!" Ephraim answered loudly.

"Oh, really?" Adam was genuinely surprised. After hearing about Gideon's shocking behavior with the Reverend's daughter, he was sure that all of the brothers had done the exact same thing.

"Really!" Ephraim confirmed firmly. "And let's drop this subject, Adam."

"It's just that since Gideon had... you know, I thought the same about you."

"Not me."

"Wait a minute. You don't look surprised. You knew about our little Giddy?"

Ephraim nodded softly. "And about Ben and Frank too."

Adam raised his eyebrows questionably. What? They shared these intimate things with one another. The seven brothers were pretty close, but sharing such details was very much unlike them.

"No, they didn't tell me." Ephraim spoke up, as if reading his thoughts. "I'm real good at observing people especially, my brothers, that's all."

"Of course, you are." Adam grinned. "In that case, I'll tell you that you're gonna be an uncle for a second time. And our little Gideon will become a proud father."

"Holy..." Ephraim mumbled in shock. "...Didn't see that one comin' "

"Listen, we need you now more than ever, brother. You have to help Gideon get out of that filthy pigsty."

Before Ephraim opened his mouth to speak, Adam continued eagerly. "Don't you leave Liza. Don't even think about it! In order to obtain some sort of statute in this Godforsaken town, you have to marry one of the leading man's daughter. I urge you to wed your woman as soon as possible."

"But how? Who will wed us? Reverend Elcott isn't exactly fond of me. And I doubt Liza's parents would approve. They want me gone from their lives."

"Why are you making this sound so difficult? I just told you the most exciting thing. You'll have your girl and at the same time, you'll be able to save us. As for the parson...don't worry about it. I know just the man for the job. You're marriage with Liza will make you look like a proper gentleman. People won't regard you as a lustful kidnapper anymore. Trust me, do as I say."

"You've offered me an ideal solution, Adam." Ephraim said in relief.

"We don't have much time, so I'll be quick. Do you remember the blacksmith Joel? He lives just outside the town. He used to be a preacher and I believe still is. Escape there and he'll gladly marry you two."

"You got it." Ephraim replied, and hugged his older brother. "I'll get to business immediately."

"Make me proud, boy. And remember, I am the last priority. If you'll end up in a situation where you gotta choose between us, leave me as the last."

Ephraim stared at him for few seconds and then spoke. "As you wish, brother."

The two brothers embraced each other once more and then Ephraim walked out of the prisoner's presence. Adam gazed after his younger brother, hoping and praying that the counsel he had just given to Ephraim, would help them all. "Good luck, Eph." He whispered quietly.

* * *

 **Thanks for the support!**

 **I appreciate your reviews. So please don't be shy to share your honest thoughts and ideas.**


	15. Latest News

**Chapter 15**

 **Latest News**

* * *

That very shiney June afternoon, Martha had decided to invite Milly and Alice over tea, biscuits, and lemonade. She was determined to share her new plan concerning the beloved Pontipees, with some of her friends. At first, Martha wanted to reach out to Liza and Sarah, because those two girls were very close to her. However, Sarah's latest scandalous action angered her so much, that she didn't want to speak with her for a while. Even though, Alice's pregnancy was very shocking indeed, Martha was still more upset with Sarah because they were best friends and shared each other's secrets. She felt very betrayed by Sarah's unexpected surprise. As for Liza, she too was very good friends with Martha. The two of them were inseparable since childhood. It was only natural for Martha to invite her best girl to her home, but Liza did not respond to her invitation. Without wasting her time, she called for Milly and Alice. After all, the oldest brother's wife and the Reverend's pregnant daughter had visited the prisoners the other day. Maybe they could share some news with her as well.

Martha's case with her family members was rather different. She didn't tell her parents or anyone in town for that matter, that she had fallen in love with her kidnapper. She realized quite soon that there was no point in revealing this secret, because everyone believed that the girls were all 'brainwashed' or traumatized. No matter how hard Dorcas and Ruth begged and explained their relatives how in love they were with the Pontipees, it was still no use. So that's why, Martha decided to work with a different tactic. She approached her Pa by saying that the 'brute' who abducted her, had not made any kind of unwanted move towards her besides the kidnapping and being a Christian woman, she believed that the most gracious thing to do would be to forgive the Pontipee brothers. The whole community took Martha and her family very seriously. She herself had her own word too and lots of female residents respected her. Once, Milly also used to be very admired by the womenfolk, but after marrying the arrogant, rude, and blunt backwoodsman, she was quickly overlooked and lost the title of a young role model, leaving Martha to take over. Due to this, Mr. Hallum, Martha's father actually listened to his daughter's request and did not completely reject her proposal. Still, Martha desperately needed the exact answer from her parents, in order to save her beloved Daniel. She knew that pretending to be indifferent with the middle Pontipee brother, was not an ideal solution. But what else could she do?

Ever since she found out about Alice, Dorcas, and Sarah, her mind had been absolutely blown away by it. She couldn't even sleep normally that night, because she was that shocked and puzzled. Martha grew up in a very simple yet proper family, and this revelation was like a nightmare to her. Reverend's little daughter pregnant out of wedlock?! Her good friend Sarah gave up her virtue without being married?! Martha was simply horrified. She did expect something like this from overly confident and rebellious Dorcas. As much as she loved and adored Daniel, she was not planning to sleep with him as a wife sleeps with her husband, before the marriage. No way, sir! Proper wedding had to take place. She had her own morals and standards.

Soon afterwards, the complete puzzlement had slowly gone away and was replaced by a daring plan. Which is why she had called for a meeting with her dear friends, in order to share these things with them. Her parents had gone out to the market place, her two cousins were visiting a friend, and the three siblings who were all younger then her, were playing with friends outside. Martha was the oldest daughter of Stefan and Madeleine Hallum, she also had a sixteen year old sister, Kitty, ten year old brother, Thomas and seven year old brother, Desmond. That was one of the reasons, why Martha had to be very tough and proper all the time. She needed to set a good example for her younger siblings and cousins.

At last the long awaited two young women arrived, carrying baskets of delicious desserts for the Hallum family. Sweet embraces and hugs were exchanged and the three girls sat around the small table. You could think that they spend time with mindless chatter amongst themselves. But no! These ladies had far more serious things to discuss and as soon as they stepped into the house, Martha questioned them about the Pontipees they visited in prison. Alice and Milly shared their perspectives and narrated the encounter they had with their men. After Milly finished telling her story, she put down her glass of lemonade and asked. "Now, you tell us somethin', Martha. I don't believe you invited us here just for a small chat. You've got your own story to tell?"

"Oh, no. Not at all." Martha shook her head and placed small pieces of cake on her friends' plates. "I actually did a lot of thinking the other day, and I believe I came up with an idea on how to save the brothers."

"You did?" Alice squealed in delight. Her light blue eyes sparkled with hope.

"Do tell dear, any suggestion will do us some good." Desperate Milly added anxiously.

Martha sat down in her chair, and took a little sip from her tea cup. "Well," she started hesitantly. "After the shocking secrets you, Dorcas, and Sarah revealed last Sunday..." As she spoke, she eyed Alice who looked down and blushed in embarrassment. "...I was struck with an idea." Martha continued. "I firmly believe that if we tell all of this to our parents, they'll have no other choice but to marry us to the Pontipee brothers...or at least you three."

"You think so?" Alice's voice was cracking nervously.

"I don't think so. I _know_ so." Martha replied firmly taking a small bite from her biscuit.

"To be honest with you, Martha. I do believe this plan could actually work. I mean which parent would like to see their daughter pregnant and without a husband?" Milly spoke up in confidence. She was very surprised and happy with Martha's solution. Why didn't she think about it all along?

"That's about right, Milly. They will have no other choice but to free the brothers and throw some kind of shotgun wedding." Martha answered, and giggled at her last sentence.

"Yes, but what about the rest of the brothers?" Alice asked eagerly. "Surely, the release of Gideon, Frank, and Benjamin, won't help the rest of the boys?"

"You do have a point there." Martha agreed. "However, Liza and I can easily lie about losing our virtue to the brothers-"

"No, Martha! You can't do that!" Milly exclaimed. "You shouldn't have to lie about such things. Think about your family's honor."

"I was willing to do this once, and I can do it again." Martha spoke firmly, raising her chin up and remembering the simultaneous and desperate decision she and the other girls made at the Pontipee homestead, when they had all claimed Milly's baby as their own. Even though, their plan didn't work out well, she was sure this one would.

At that moment, the door swung open and golden curled, slender Ruth burst in. She was panting, and looked like as if she ran from all the way from East. "Oh, girls! You won't believe what just happened!" She cried out, catching her breath.

"Gideon was released from prisoner?" Alice asked desperately, trying to imagine positive news.

"Did my parents find out that I'm in love with Daniel?" Martha questioned frantically, imaging a bad news.

"No, no!" Ruth shook her head, and walked towards the table, gulping a glass of water. "Sorry, I was thirsty." She said shyly.

"Nevermind that." Milly rose to her feet. "Tell us, what happened?"

"My uncle just told me that Kines and Bernards are planning a wedding celebration and I have to bake them a cake for the occasion. As you know, uncle Bill owns a local restaurant, and the event will take place there as well."

The three women listened to Ruth quietly, after she finished speaking, Milly spoke confused. "Wedding celebration? Isn't Zeke Kine marrying a nice gal from east? I didn't know she was related to Carl."

"No, she is not. The wedding is not for Zeke Kine, it's for his cousin and our dear friend, Sarah." Ruth said rapidly, she herself couldn't believe this was actually happening."

"Carl and Sarah?!" Martha cried out in horror. Alas! This marriage would surely ruin her new plan in saving the Pontipees.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Milly chimed in again. "Have you seen Sarah? Did she personally tell you this?"

"Well, no. Not exactly. But on my way here, I saw Carl and he looked so happy."

"Oh no, this is terrible." Alice let out a weak sob. Milly pulled the emotional girl in her arms to comfort her.

"And just when we had come up with a perfect plan..." Milly spoke with regret and gazed at Martha.

"I can't believe Sarah! I mean, she actually thinks that by marrying Carl she'll save her Frank!" Martha announced furiously, her hands flying to her hips.

"So that's the reason why that poor girl is determined to wed the man she doesn't love?" Milly asked stunned.

Martha nodded. "She spoke to me about it few days ago. But I would never imagine that she'd actually want to marry him."

As the four young women were still discussing this latest news, the door opened once more and this time, Liza walked in. She was wearing a bright, colorful dress, her dark hair was down, and she had the biggest smile on her face. She practically danced her way to them. "Finally, I found you all together!" She exclaimed in a teasing fashion. "You won't believe what I'll tell you now." Liza spun around excitingly, but it didn't take too long for her to notice the sober and sad faces of the girls who stood in front of her. She stopped with a frown. "Is something wrong?"

Ruth brushed it off. "Why don't you tell us your news? We could use a little positivity."

"Oh, you will be so happy!" Liza announced excitingly. "Ephraim was released from jail last night!"

"That's so incredible!" Milly cried out in relief, releasing Alice from her grip. "How did this happen? Where is he?"

"It's all because of my sweet brother! He spoke with my parents and made them take the charges back."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Milly ran up to hug her potential sister-in-law.

"Where's your Ephraim?" Martha asked, as Ruth and Alice nodded in agreement.

"He stayed at the local inn overnight." Liza answered with the brightest smile. "I'm the happiest girl on the frontier!"

"Oh, we must go to him right away!" Milly announced and ran out of the Hallum house forgetting everything and everyone, she was quickly followed by excited Liza and Ruth. The sheer joy of Ephraim's release gave Milly hope for the other boys as well. Martha and Alice stayed behind. They wanted to digest the latest news and process all of the events that had taken place.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for more chapters!**


	16. Out of Jealousy and Spite

**Chapter 16**

 **Out of Jealousy and Spite**

* * *

Alice Elcott had stayed behind with Martha, when Milly, Liza, and Ruth dashed out of the house to go and find Gideon's older brother, Ephraim. Alice decided that the best thing for her and the baby in her womb would be to return in her own home. She thanked Martha for inviting her and Milly over tea, and for coming up with the most successful plan. Sure, it was ruined by Ruth who informed them about Carl and Sarah's upcoming wedding, but still there was hope. Since Ephraim was released from the dungeon, maybe it wouldn't take too long for Gideon and the rest of the boys to obtain their freedom as well. Alice forced herself to remain positive no matter what. She slowly made her way towards her lovely house. As she walked, she admired the lovely June sunshine over her, and pressed her hand gently on her stomach. No matter what, she was very glad to be carrying the fruit of her and Gideon's love. She was ready to face the consequences and difficulties, she didn't care what people would think of her. But what about her dear papa and mama? They would have been heartbroken and disappointed, if they found out the truth. And for how long she'd be able to hide her belly?

She finally reached the front porch of her sweet home, and walked inside rather modestly. Ever since her pregnancy, she had been feeling weak and constantly faced headaches. Alice was greeted by her mother who had baby Hannah in her arms, her father, the Reverend was speaking with a certain young man across the living room. Quite soon, Alice recognized the strange visitor as her former suitor, Steve Johnson. "Oh, gosh." She muttered under her breath. The young blonde blinked her eyes uncomfortably and tried to escape to her chamber without being noticed, but it was too late.

"Alice, I was waiting for you!" Steve exclaimed with a cheer and walked over to her. "I've missed you."

Alice nodded and put on a fake smile. "Hello, Steve"

"Why isn't Milly with you?" Reverend Elcott cut in, motioning Steve to stand aside so that he could hug his little girl.

"Well, she heard the wonderful news of Ephraim's release and rushed to find him." Alice replied and embraced her Pa.

"Ephraim?" Repeated the stunned Reverend. "As in Ephraim Pontipee?"

"Yes, papa! Isn't it a glorious news?" Alice beamed in delight.

"When did this happen?" Mrs. Elcott stood up from the sofa and questioned her husband.

"I have absolutely no idea." Alice's father answered in surprise.

"What?" Steve blurted out bitterly. "One of those savages was unleashed? We must immediately get him back to his cell!"

Alice glared at him in anger, but decided to bite her tongue. However, to her astonishment, the Reverend was not having any of it. He turned to face the selfish young man. "Steve, my boy. Control your tongue!"

"I was just pointing out that what they did-" The former suitor of Alice opened his mouth to protest.

"I don't care!" Reverend Elcott rebuked. "We are a respectable family and I don't want anyone calling Milly's husband and brothers-in-law 'savages'. The more I think about it, the more I realize that the kidnapping was our own fault. We, or to be exact you, and your friends drove those boys to it. And don't try to deny it, Steve! I know you too well... and I was watching you at that barn-raising. Gideon Pontipee was nothing but respectful towards you, but all you boys kept taunting and pushing them to fight. In the end, you got what you deserved!"

"I was trying to defend my Alice." Steve retorted, completely shocked that the Reverend was actually on the Pontipees' side. "Abducting six promised maidens in the middle of the night-"

"First of all," Alice's father interfered again. "My daughter is not 'your' Alice. Second of all, we need to concentrate on ourselves and our own sins. Think about what you've done to those brothers out of jealousy and spite, and stop covering yourself with their bad actions. The LORD teaches us in the gospel of Matthew, and tells us this: 'Thou hypocrite, first cast out the beam out of thine own eye; and then shalt thou see clearly to cast out the mote out of thy brother's eye.' "

Steve Johnson could no longer respond, he was in complete shock and disbelief. He became red like a tomato from head to toe and avoided the stern gaze of the preacher. Alice herself was quite surprised and impressed with her father's bold action. She didn't realize that he too was fond of the Pontipee brothers despite everything they had done.

"Alice, where is Milly now?" Mrs. Elcott decided to ease the tension by restarting the former subject.

"She, together with Liza and Ruth rushed to the local hotel. I believe that's where Ephraim was staying." Alice answered, and gently took the sleeping Hannah in her arms. "We'll be upstairs." She said and kissed her father on the cheek.

"I will go and visit that inn myself." Reverend Elcott spoke after a while and left his house. Soon afterwards, Steve Johnson also awkwardly departed from the Elcotts. He walked back like a scolded little child, very embarrassed and upset with the outcome of the events.

* * *

After the heated fight she had with Matthew Straighter that afternoon, Dorcas Gailen marched right out of her house and made her way towards the officer's quarters. She desperately needed to see the town mayor. No way! She didn't care! Dorcas was going to get the permission to finally visit her dear, sweet, charming and handsome Benjamin! She confidently demanded the audience of Mr. Perkins, and after announcing and making clear that she wouldn't leave until she saw the mayor, Mr. Perkins led her gently towards his office and spoke to her heartily. He always had a soft spot for Dorcas, and admired her spirit and confidence. Also, the he was really good friends with Dorcas' father. Pete Perkins listened to her appeal and then quietly ordered some of his men to escort Miss Gailen to the prisoner's cell. With a quick kiss on the cheek, Dorcas thanked the kind mayor and left his presence.

She found herself in a nasty, and creepy looking tunnel. The area was wet and cold. Dorcas shivered at the thought of her Benjamin spending so much time in such a terribly dark and lonely place. It felt like as if they were all isolated from the world. "Only for five minutes, Miss." The captain of the guards, Maurice Anderson warned. Dorcas shot him a dirty look and entered the cell, only to find her sweetheart lying unconscious in a pool of blood! The tall brunette cried in horror as she rushed at Benjamin's side. "Good heavens! Guards!" She yelled on top of her lungs. She knelt beside her sweetheart, who apparently was bleeding from his stomach and chest. Tears leaked from Dorcas' dark eyes. "Benjamin, please talk to me." She begged.

In few seconds, Captain Anderson and his comrades came in at the terrifying scene. One of the men went up to examine the injured Pontipee's horrible wounds. "He needs medical attention!"

"Oh my goodness!" Dorcas sobbed historically. "What have you done to him!?" She screamed at the Captain of the guards.

"Please, Miss...calm yourself." He replied awkwardly, as his men picked up the wounded prisoner, placing him on a cart and rushing him at the town's infirmary.

"Who did this?!" Infuriated Dorcas yelled at the Captain once more.

"I don't have the slightest idea. But I reckon this was done to spite him."

"Jealousy?" Suggested crying Dorcas. "Why would the guards be jealous of Benjamin Pontipee?"

"I will find out Miss Gailen, and whoever did this will pay dearly. I assure you." Captain Maurice Anderson was pissed off himself. He was in charge of the prisoners. This should not have happened. Not under his watch!

"You listen to me, Captain. And listen well." The tall brunette warned, her voice sounded dangerous. "If I loose my Ben..." Dorcas choked on the last sentence. She simply couldn't bring herself to speak. "...I swear, I'll collapse these walls on your damned heads!" With that, she dashed out of the cell, her skirts flying around as she made her way towards Doctor Hamilton's medical lodge.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for all the support guys! Your reviews inspire me and help me a lot!**


	17. Commotion and Deception

**Chapter 17**

 **Commotion and Deception**

* * *

"Where could he be?" Murmured Liza softly, as she together with Milly and Ruth walked out of the local inn. They were told by the owner, Jackson that no one under the name of Ephraim Pontipee had stayed at the hotel last night. Liza was very perplexed with this news. "I don't understand, my brother sent him here."

"Perhaps, there's some other place in town he'd like to stay?" Ruth suggested, keeping the positive tone in her sweet and cheerful voice.

"No, that's not possible." Milly shook her head, as she tried to think hard where her brother-in-law had disappeared. "The boys aren't very familiar with this town. Adam was the one who made his trade here only twice a year."

"I will go and find Robert. He might have an idea where Ephraim could be." Liza announced thoughtfully. "My brother was the last person to see him."

Milly sighed and with a small nod, kissed the brunette goodbye. "Alright, good luck. If you hear anything, just let me know."

"I will." Liza answered as she embraced both of her golden haired friends and went to seek out her brother.

"Take care, honey." Ruth called out and waved goodbye to her parting friend. It didn't take long for both her and Milly to notice a commotion in the central square of their town. The military men were mounted on horseback, followed by a wagon and couple of soldiers on foot.

"I wonder what's all this about?" Milly asked quietly, as she looked at the townspeople lining up curiously to get a small peak. "I don't know, but let's stay away from it." Ruth answered nervously, gripping Milly's arm and suggesting to leave.

"Mr. Bixby!" Milly called to the general store owner, who was also watching the display from a distance. "Mr. Bixby." She ran towards him followed by uneasy Ruth.

"Oh, Milly it's you." The man remarked cheerfully.

"Do you have any idea what's going on around here?" Milly questioned as she glanced at the crowded spectacle. Local citizens had stopped everything they were doing and watched eagerly.

"I believe they're carrying a prisoner in that wagon. Either to sentence him to death or...for somethin' else we don't know about." Mr. Bixby answered and kept watching the unusual commotion.

Milly's stomach dropped suddenly while, Ruth's heart started to beat fast. Could it be one of their beloved Pontipee boys? How was that possible if there wasn't even a trial for them?

Ruth could hardly open her mouth, she was about to drop pale with all the nervousness. Milly on the other hand, remained strong and level-headed. "Thank you, Mr Bixby." She thanked the man politely for giving them some sort of information. She felt a small nudge on her shoulder. Ruth was motioning her something. Milly turned to see what the other girl was referring to and spotted a tall, dark haired young woman arguing with one of the mounted soldiers.

"It's Dorcas!" Ruth recognized her friend in the chaos and she and Milly hurriedly made their way towards her.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you aren't permitted to follow us. At least not like this." The frustrated officer told her once more.

"Don't you understand? I know that man, he is my fiance!" Dorcas argued back and crossed her arms.

"Dorcas!" Milly shouted from a far, the tall girl turned around to see her two friends running towards her.

"Milly, Ruth!" She raced up to them with a sob. "Oh, this is so horrible!"

"What's happening, dear?" Ruth questioned gently and hugged her friend tight.

"Oh, poor Benjamin...he...he is severely...wounded." Cry escaped Dorcas' lips.

"He is what?!" Milly exclaimed horrified. "Oh LORD!"

"They're carrying him in that...that wagon." Dorcas wept loudly.

The three women shrieked in fright as the horsemen rode away in full gallop, not caring one bit that some people almost got knocked over, and most of them had been splashed with mud and dirt.

"Where are they taking Benjamin?" Milly asked, crazed with worry.

"To the infirmary." Dorcas answered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I must go to him right away." Milly announced determined and picked up her skirts. "You two go back home and stay there."

"How can you ask me that?" Dorcas protested. "I'm coming with you."

"Dorcas, I know how much Ben means to you... But since you two aren't married, it will be inappropriate for you to stay there with him. People are already gossiping about your reckless actions. Please, don't cause further trouble. Go back to your father's house."

"I don't care what anyone says. I love him!" Dorcas wept bitterly as Ruth held her in comfort.

"I know...shhhh. But trust me, it's better this way." Milly touched her shoulder firmly and left the two women, in order to find her wounded brother-in-law.

"Come, honey. Let's get you home." Ruth said gently and stroked her friend's long dark hair. "He will be alright, you just wait and see."

"Oh, Ruth! You don't know how Ben looked when I first entered his cell. He was lying in the pool of blood."

Ruth's eyes widened in shock and for a moment, she thought she'd be sick. However, she desperately wanted to comfort her best friend, so she decided to calm her own nerves first. The slender blonde regained her composure by taking a deep breath. "There's nothing we can do except to pray for him. Come now, let's listen to Milly."

Reluctant Dorcas followed the gentle girl. Ruth's sweet, positive, and gentle voice always made her feel at ease. Out of the seven young women, Dorcas and Ruth had always been very close even though, they were of different stations. Dorcas was coming from far more rich and well known family, while Ruth's parents were normal working class people. It was only after she became and orphan and arrived to town with her uncle, did Ruth become one of the sought-after young women. Her uncle had gained a lot of respect and he was a proud owner of the town's most cherished restaurant.

* * *

Liza finally reached the front entrance of her residence. She didn't have to search for her brother any longer, because he was standing right at the porch of their house. When he noticed her, he quickly marched towards her in surprise.

"Liza, where have you been?" Robert questioned sternly. "You know I don't like when you walk alone. Lady should have an escort at all times. Especially, in this chaotic town."

"Where is Ephraim?" Liza blurted out ignoring everything her brother just said to her.

"How should I know?" Her brother shrugged.

"Well... Milly, Ruth and I went to the local inn you've sent him yesterday, and the owner said that he didn't have guests under the name of Ephraim Pontipee. Moreover, when I described Ephraim's appearance to him, the inn-keeper told me that he didn't see anyone like that. And the last guest arrived at the inn on 7 o'clock. Ephraim was released from jail late at night. So what is the meaning of this?" She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, waiting for Robert's answer.

"I really don't know, dear sister." Robert answered innocently. "I bid him farewell last night, and he just took off." Part of Robert Stewart wondered where the potential brother-in-law had gone to. Did Ephraim really listen to his warnings and decided to distance himself from Liza, in order to save his brothers? "Papa, will be happy with this news." Robert thought to himself.

"I know when you're hiding something, so please tell me the truth." His sister replied determined.

Robert frowned and bit his lip. What was he supposed say to her? Maybe it would be easier to help Ephraim out in staying away from Liza. Oh, he hated doing this to his loving sister. Why did Pa order him to act this way? Robert opened his mouth to speak... suddenly, the petite brunette noticed something, looked down on the ground and picked it up.

"Is this the note, you gave to Ephraim?" Liza asked while staring at the piece of paper.

Robert swallowed a big lump in his throat. "Yes, it is."

"What's it doing here? Did Ephraim throw this away?"

"Ugh..." Robert sighed, pressing his one hand on his neck uncomfortably. "I didn't want to say this...but you leave me no choice."

"What are you talking about? What have you done with Ephraim?"

"Ephraim this, Ephraim that!" Robert burst annoyed. "He doesn't deserve your attention!"

"What has gotten into? You were so sweet and kind yesterday." Liza asked her brother in surprise.

"You wanna know what? Fine, I'll tell you! Your precious Ephraim chose to leave you! Pa gave him two options. Either to come out of jail but abandon you, or to stay in that cell! Well, he chose the first one, like any normal person would do."

Liza gazed at him with wide eyes. She slowly shook her head in disbelief. "No, you're lying! He would never do that! Ephraim loves me!" Liza exclaimed, but her heart was slowly shattering into pieces.

"How can you be so foolish, little sister? Loves you? Why, he doesn't even know what love is. None of those Pontipees do...they just want maids to cook and clean for them." Robert continued in brutal manner.

"Bite your tongue, Robert!" Tears started filling her pretty green eyes. "How could you blackmail him like that?!"

"Well, of course Pa wouldn't let you marry him. Ephraim understood that and left you. It's better if you leave him be and move on."

"I was abandoned..." Liza said quietly and started to sob bitterly. She ran towards her house, quickly made her way to her chamber, threw herself on the bed and just cried and cried.

Robert cursed himself silently. Breaking his little sister's heart was not what he wanted at all.

* * *

 **Shout out to broadwaybaby2010 and AlyssaWinchester1982! Thanks for the lovely reviews and support!**


	18. An Argument

**Chapter 18**

 **An Argument**

* * *

Now let's return to our tough, outspoken, and proper light haired Martha, who after Milly rushed out together with Liza and Ruth in order to find her brother-in-law, bid farewell to young Alice and went to find Sarah. She was very much upset with the news of her friend's engagement. What was Sarah thinking? She had been so intimate with Frank, and now suddenly decided to marry another? This was a stupid idea! And Martha was determined to beat some sense into her dumb head! So after her parents returned, she made an excuse to go out and congratulate her sweet friend about the up coming marriage. Her Pa and Ma didn't seem to mind if anything, they were happy upon hearing this news. Martha suspected that her parents probably thought that she'd follow Sarah's example soon.

Martha hitched up her small wagon, and drove off to Sarah Kine's home with strong and resolved thoughts. Usually, whenever she visited her friends she walked on foot. It was a small town, and most of the people lived close to each other. Horses and wagons weren't that necessary unless they were heading out to see the neighbors outside of the town.

When Martha reached her friend's place, she was actually surprised to find the house quiet. There weren't any visitors, she couldn't hear the cheerful chatter of the guests, Martha wondered if anyone was home at all? She walked up the wooden porch and knocked lightly on the door. Martha's tap was answered almost immediately, when Sarah herself burst the door open. "Martha? What are you doing here?" She asked in astonishment.

"Hello, Sarah. May I come in?" The light haired woman asked politely.

Sarah nodded with an uneasy expression. When Martha walked inside, she found the living-room empty. "Where are the others?" She raised her eyebrows.

"They um...went to visit ah..Carl's household." Sarah answered nervously and brushed her stray hair from her her face.

"I wonder why..." Martha said sarcastically and crossed her arms. Obviously, Sarah's family members had run off to see Carl's relatives and congratulate each other. But why did the bride stay behind?

"You know?" Frank Pontipee's sweetheart asked quietly.

"I think the whole town knows!"

Sarah facepalmed and bit her bottom lip. "Oh boy! Carl is so impatient." She sat down on her small couch, and gestured Martha to join her as well. Her soon to be husband was so excited that he didn't even wait for a day to pass. Carl rushed out and let everyone know about the long awaited engagement. The townspeople and the family members were very excited for him. But Martha wasn't here for a small catching-up-to-do chat! She was here to make Sarah change her mind about the wedding! "I'm sorry...but I didn't come here to congratulate you." Martha said and continued staring down at her in anger.

"I didn't have a choice, Martha." Sarah replied, sensing Martha's evident anger. "I had to save my Frank somehow." She added in a sad tone.

"And you believe that marrying Carl is the answer?"

"Yes, I actually believe it." Sarah spoke up in confidence. "I know it's hard for you to understand...but I have to do something. I can't just sit around and wait till they kill off my Frank like..." There she paused.

"Like me..." Martha finished the sentence and narrowed her eyes at her friend. Sarah didn't reply, but her expression made it clear that she was going to say the exact same thing. "I can't believe you Sarah!" She spat in anger. "Do you really think that Carl will help his greatest rival? And even if he does, what makes you believe that Frank will be fine with all this? Especially, after you've slept with him! How can you be so foolish?!"

"Then what do you suggest!?" Sarah shouted angrily, flying up from her seat and walking up close to Martha. "This is the only way!"

"No, it isn't!" Daniel's tough girl exclaimed

Sarah stared at her friend in fury. How dare she insult her this way? Sarah was no fool! She was saving Frank! Her face was flushed and her cheeks were red. Sarah, although quiet most of the time, was really sensitive and took everything way too personality. So you can imagine how angry and upset she was right in that moment.

"I came up with a solution until your ridiculous engagement ruined it!" Martha continued furiously. She stopped herself for a second and then continued calmly. "You must immediately, break off the wedding and tell your parents that you and Frank have consummated your...love. I'm sure after that, they'll HAVE to release him and let you marry him."

"I can't tell them that." Sarah said in panic. "They won't understand!"

"So you want to continue this...this fake act? At least live up to your own actions!" Martha wanted to smack her friend right then and there.

"It's the only way!" Sarah exclaimed yet again.

"So you don't give a damn about the fact that the rest of the boys will stay in prison? You only care about YOUR Frank!" Martha yelled in irritation.

"My concern is Frank, because I love him." Sarah answered and lifted her chin up. "I have made my sacrifice for him! Now, it's your turn."

"But don't you understand? We can't do this without you. All of us girls have to participate and tell our parents the truth. Liza, Ruth, and I will have to lie about our virtues. But so what? At least this way, we'll save them all, including the pregnant Alice."

"I'm really sorry, Martha." Sarah shook her head in displeasure. "I don't like this plan. It's dangerous and risky. I won't be part of it...I'm sorry."

Martha stared at her in amazement.. "Wow, I didn't realize you were so selfish." She spoke quietly, with an upset and disappointed tone.

"You're just mad at me because I slept with Frank before marriage." Sarah blurted out in aggravation. "Again, this was my choice. I love him!"

Martha rolled her eyes with a sarcastic smile. "I can see that well! Clearly you don't love him at all! Or anyone for that matter! This is going to hurt and break Frank's heart into pieces!"

Unable to listen to Martha's judgement any longer, Sarah marched towards the door, opened it and cried loudly. "Leave! Just leave... now!"

"Gladly!" Remarked the light haired woman and raced out of the house. Sarah slammed the door in anger and bolted it. Afterwards, she sank down weakly on her knees and wept bitterly.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the encouragement!**


	19. Consequences

**Chapter 19**

 **Consequences**

* * *

Milly was not permitted to enter the infirmary and moreover was ordered to leave. Doctor Hamilton told her that Benjamin's wounds were deep and very dangerous. He made it clear that the patient had lost too much blood and needed operation. Milly couldn't help but weep at her brother-in-law's terrible state. Who could do such thing to him? Why?! She questioned herself as Reverend Elcott brought her back home, asking her to take courage and trust in the LORD. To be honest, the preacher himself didn't understand what was going on. First Alice told her that Ephraim Pontipee was released, then he found Milly with the older Pontipee, Benjamin, who was severely injured, and on top of that, Milly told him that Ephraim had disappeared. Things were getting more and more chaotic! Reverend Elcott didn't know how to keep up with all this. When he and Milly entered the threshold in the evening, they found Mrs. Elcott and Mrs. Kine chatting over coffee and tea. It didn't take too long for the town's beloved Reverend to find out about Carl and Sarah's upcoming wedding.

"We will be honored to have you bless this union." Mrs. Kine spoke excitingly.

"I uh..will be more than happy to perform the marriage of your daughter." Alice's father replied politely, and glanced at Milly looking for some sort of explanation. He was very surprised. Just few days ago, all of the girls claimed to be in love with the Pontipees. What had changed? What on earth was happening?!

When Mrs. Kine left their presence, the stunned preacher turned to eldest Pontipee's wife. "Milly, what's going on? Care to enlighten me?"

The yellow haired woman stared at her curious guardians for a while. Debating in her head whether to share her friend's plan with them. "Sarah believes that by marrying Carl, she'll save Frank."

"Is that even possible, child?" Mrs. Elcott questioned in shock. "She is still in love with that Pontipee fellow?"

"How can Carl save Frank?" Reverend Elcott asked not listening to his wife's questions.

"Well, we all know that Carl Bernard has a very successful father, who completely runs this town...so Sarah figured that if she agreed to marry him, he'd free Frank. I think Carl has agreed to do so."

"Oh dear, unloved marriages are the worst." Mrs. Elcott remarked and shook her head in displeasure. Not realizing that she too wanted her own daughter to marry a man she'd never love.

"That's a bad idea, Milly. It won't end well." Reverend Elcott said plainly. "There will be consequences."

"What other choice does she have? Huh?" Milly asked irritated as tears threatened to spill her eyes. She had a long day and many unpleasant things had occurred. So Milly was losing her nerves, her frustrations and anger started to boil. "Y'all locked Adam and his brothers like animals in those cages! It's only natural that the girl is determined to save her love!"

"Now Milly, calm yourself." Mrs. Elcott told her little too strictly.

"Calm myself?" She asked, her anger slowly rising. Oh no! Milly was done being nice, sensible and reasonable. She was so tired of being strong for everyone all the time. She needed an outlet especially now. "How am I suppose to calm down when my husband and his brothers are locked up in cells?! I have nightmares because I'm constantly in fear that one of you might demand to hang them! Benjamin was almost killed yesterday and I'm not sure if...if he'll survive the operation today! Ephraim is nowhere to be found!" She exclaimed infuriated. "The father of my child...my husband is in jail and I can't help him! Sarah is marrying the man she doesn't love to save Frank, and of course this will shatter Frank's heart into million pieces! And Alice..." Milly sobbed as she yelled these sentences. However, she decided to stop herself on Alice before she'd completely loose it and say too much. Tears were rolling down her cheeks nonstop. Milly glared at her guardians once more, as they stared at her in silence, and went upstairs where Alice and baby Hannah slept soundly together.

* * *

Dorcas Gailen entered her house with a heavy heart. Her thoughts were still with her wounded sweetheart. Oh, how she wished to never leave his side. If only it were possible. If only she could be with Benjamin for the rest of her life. Who could hurt her Ben like that? Who dared to do such a brutal thing? Dorcas was snapped back to reality when she saw her parents talking with one and only Matt Straither in their living-room. Suddenly, everything started to click. Matt! It was him!

"You poor excuse for a man!" Dorcas yelled as she charged him and started to attack him "You murderer! Disgusting son of a bitch!" She shouted like a lunatic. Her parents seized her, trying to calm her down.

"Dorcas!" Her father exclaimed horrified. "What kind of a talk is that?!"

"Control yourself! Stop it!" Mrs. Gailen interfered, grabbing her daughter aside.

"He ordered to kill Benjamin! He is a murderer!" Dorcas kept crying. "He is the one that needs to be hanged for his crimes!"

"What else was I supposed to do?!" Matt asked innocently. "Rapists don't deserve to live."

"What?!" Dorcas asked in shock. Her mother wrapped her arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"It's alright dear. Matt told us about your secret." Mrs. Gailen kept comforting her as tears leaked her eyes. "It's not your fault."

"We're so sorry for being hard on you, my girl." Mr. Gailen joined in. "If only we knew. I would've killed him myself."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Dorcas asked confused. "What did you tell them, Matt?"

"The truth." He replied with a small smirk. "Don't worry darling. I still wish to marry you. Of course, after the trauma is gone. As for that criminal, he will pay dearly!"

"Come now, Dorcas honey...Mrs. Willer is here to examine you." Dorcas' mother spoke gently. Mrs. Willer was one of the nurses in town, she was waiting in the kitchen.

"No! You don't understand! Matt is a liar!" Dorcas cried out frantically. "It was not an assault! Benjamin did no such thing! Everything was consensual."

"Shhh..calm yourself now." Mrs. Gailen didn't pay heed to her daughter's words and neither did the father. They firmly believed that their little girl was traumatized. Monica dragged her daughter towards the nurse, who gently led Dorcas in the private room.

* * *

After Ruth Jebson took her hysterical friend back to her house, she decided to help her uncle in closing the restaurant. She needed to busy herself with something, in order to stop worrying about Caleb and his brothers. Ruth wanted to remain positive no matter what. She knew that in the end love conquers all. Locking herself in a room and acting like a small child wasn't the answer. Ruth was determined to be strong, kind, and calm in every situation. Her parents would've been proud of her especially, her Ma. Night was approaching, and her uncle was tidying up the place with her help. He sure was glad to see his sweet niece back to her senses. "I'll got hitch up the wagon."

"Alright! Just give me the keys and I'll lock the restaurant." Ruth answered as she swept the dining hall. Her uncle handed her the keys and went outside to get the horses ready so that they could go home and rest.

The curly haired girl finished her chores and put the broom aside when she heard someone entering the dining room. "We're closed!" Ruth informed without even looking at the visitor. She didn't hear an answer from anyone. "Uncle Bill, is that you?" She asked and turned to face the guest.

It was not her uncle. No. It was her former suitor Harry Lovelace, the ex sheriff of Montana Territory. Despite his accomplishments, Harry had a drinking problem and major anger issues. Ever since he was replaced with a far better and experienced man, Harry had become depressed and found comfort in alcohol. He was in his early thirties, and that was one of the main reasons why he was substituted. He was way too young for such duties. Harry had arrived to town two years ago and instantly started to search for a life-long female companion in other words, a wife. He really liked Ruth's gentle and loving nature and started courting her. The problem was however, that the girl didn't like him one bit. Ruth preferred the ever so boring Nathaniel Hamilton, (Doctor Hamilton's son) over him. Of course, Harry did not give up like that. He was too aggressive with his rivals and Nathaniel decided to step aside. You can imagine how enraged Harry was when his 'future wife' was kidnapped by uncivilized mountain men. He had clashed with Caleb Pontipee at the barn-raising and almost won the fight, but Caleb's stupid brothers had kicked his butt. Let's just say, Harry Lovelace desired a rematch between him and the third oldest Pontipee. He firmly believed that he could take that Caleb down.

"Harry!" Ruth jumped in fright. "What are you doing here?"i

"I just wanted to see my doll-face." He answered, clearly drunk.

"We're closed. And I have to go." Ruth said and hurriedly raced towards the exit.

"Now, wait a minute." He seized her hand and grabbed her close to his chest. "You can't get rid of me that easily. I miss you and I want you to...uh m-marry me."

Ruth started to tremble. "Please, just let me go. Let's talk tomorrow."

"Bu-but I wanna talk ...now." He murmured, slowly trying to lift her skirts up. "I want you now."

"Stop it!" Ruth cried horrified. "Get your hands off of me or I'll shout. My uncle is close by." She warned as her heart started to race fast.

"What's taking you so long, child?" Bill Jebson cried from outside. "Let's go! The wagon's ready!"

Harry sensed the danger and released her from his firm grip. "Alright. But remember, there will be consequences if you keep avoiding me." With that he walked out and left. Ruth quickly locked her uncle's place and raced towards the wagon. Hoping and praying for Caleb to return to her soon and take her away from this town.

* * *

 **Share your thoughts! Thanks for all the support!**


	20. Midnight Conversation

**Chapter 20**

 **Midnight Conversation**

* * *

That same very night on 12 am, as most of the townsfolk got ready for bed and some were already fast asleep, two particular individuals were way too busy to even consider resting. They set at the officers headquarters with bottle of fine wine, smoked big cigars, and discussed something important. Their tone was serious and as the matter of fact little concerned. The man who was the most talkative one in this situation, was wearing a blue military uniform. He looked about in his late forties, had a thin moustache and dirty blonde hair. Another man was bit more stocky, looked more older than the first man and was wearing a clean suit. There was no doubt that these men had some sort of authority in town. Indeed, the one in the military uniform was Captain Maurice Anderson and the other was Mayor Pete Perkins.

"And just now, I had Carl and his landlord father boss me over about the release of Frank Pontipee." Perkins huffed, shaking his head with an irritated expression.

"Let me guess...you listened to them?" The officer asked somewhat skeptically.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Pete retorted in defense. "I sure don't want problems with Bernards. They're dangerous to mess with. Besides, this Pontipee fella is no criminal. It's not like I'm releasing a threat."

"What is up with these guys, anyway?" Maurice Anderson wondered as he puffed the cigar. "I get the feeling that all of this is some kind of a game, you know?"

"A game?" Repeated the Mayor stunned.

"Yeah. It's like the families of the captured women are confused and don't know what they want." Captain Anderson confirmed his thoughts and continued. "First they order us to lock the Pontipees in hopes of hanging them after the trial. And now they're crawling to you and demanding their release. To me, this sounds ridiculous! Something's definitely not right."

Pete Perkins nodded in agreement. "I feel the same way."

"These so called insulted families don't look too innocent. They're playing with us and I get the feeling that some of them are even blackmailing their daughters."

"LORD bless you!" Exclaimed the town Mayor. "How can you say such things?!"

"Oh, but it's true." Captain Anderson replied with an ease. "We were both there at that church gathering when our beloved preacher announced that the girls weren't harmed. So if all of this is true, and I'm assuming it is...why can't they just release the Pontipees? Why are they holding such grudges against them?"

"Alright, first of all, wouldn't you feel the same way if your daughter was abducted? And second of all, I understand the poor heartbroken parents." Pete jumped in defense of the family members.

"But don't you get it? That's exactly what I'm talking about." Excited Anderson leaned forward in order to prove his point. "If these parents are so mad and so upset...how can you explain the behavior of Stewarts? Weren't they the ones insisting on trial?"

Pete Perkins remembered Liza's family quite well. At first, both the father and the brother yelled at him demanding the severe punishment for the Pontipees and after few days, they took back the charges, asking him for the release of Ephraim Pontipee.

"And now the Bernards and Kines? They came to you on behalf of Frank, didn't they?" Captain Anderson continued.

"Yes, indeed. It's really strange, now that I think about it."

"I just don't see the point in having these men locked up. We've got far more serious and dangerous outlaws on the loose around the Territory. And these Pontipees are occupying cells for no reason. I say, we release these lumberjacks and close the case." With that, the officer leaned back in his chair comfortably.

"No, it's not that easy." The Mayor protested little bit hesitantly.

"Oh, come on now, Pete. You just freed two of those brothers. What you waitin' fer? Till other parents or suitors come in and take the charges for rest of 'em?"

"I don't know, Maurice. I'm just as confused as you are." Mr. Perkins sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I hate to say this, Mayor. But those women are in love with them Pontipees. Victims don't claim to be victims! It's pathetic how we insist on saying that they've been traumatized. I mean come on, Miss Gailen seemed perfectly fine to me. She is just as fiery and passionate like always. This time however, she's also in love with one of her abductors."

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that Pontipees committed a crime by kidnapping our womenfolk."

"To be honest with you, I actually believe that the kidnapping was consensual." Captain Anderson stated firmly, as he banged his hands triumphantly on the table.

"W-what?" Pete asked stunned. "What are you suggesting Captain?"

"It's not that hard to guess...the girls were all quite taken with the Pontipees at the barn raising and if it weren't for the banishment, they'd probably all be married by now. That's the only logical explanation to all of this. These young women aren't as clueless as we think. It was their idea to being with."

"Alright, now I'm even more confused." Pete murmured in shock and gulped the glass of whiskey.

"Miss Gailen is planning to wipe out everyone here if her lover dies. She doesn't look like a traumatized lady to me. Quite the opposite actually...she's a determined and very much in love young woman, who will do everything for her beloved." Captain Anderson sighed dreamily. "If only my Eva were like that."

"Miss Gailen has always been an eccentric young lady."

"Well, the Reverend's little girl has also payed couple of visits to her sweetheart in jail."

"Okay, you're right! They're in love with them. So?" Pete Perkins burst out annoyed.

"Look, I ain't sayin that we should drop this case. I just feel like we're closing our eyes on many things. For example, one of my comrade saw Mr. Straither bribing some of the guards a day before Benjamin Pontipee was discovered in blood bath."

"When did you find out?!" Pete Perkins cried frantically. "This isn't a good thing at all!"

"Lieutenant Adams informed me a couple of hours ago." Captain Anderson replied in a disappointed tone. "See? I'm afraid by focusing only on Pontipees, we're missing out the actual criminals. We need to open our eyes, Mr. Perkins."

"You're absolutely right, Captain." Mr. Perkins announced resolved. "I will have a meeting with the families of those girls and we'll make a decision once and for all." After saying this, the town mayor stood up from his chair and shook hands with the officer. "By the way, release Frank Pontipee tomorrow at early dawn."

"Are you sure?" The officer raised his eyebrows. "That fella has some serious temper. He beat up two of my men in his cell. I don't think he'll take kindly to Carl's sudden engagement with Miss Sarah Kine. Wasn't she the sweetheart of the Pontipee?"

"Well then, make sure he stays away from both of them." Mr. Perkins replied simply and then shook his head. Captain Anderson was right! The suitors and the families of the kidnapped girls were not as innocent as they seemed. If anything, some of the suitors looked like wolves in sheep's clothing. As the Mayor and leader of the town, he had to take matters in his own hands and set things straight, once and for all! Pete Perkins bid 'goodnight' to the Captain and departed home.

* * *

Few hours earlier, before this midnight conversation took place with the two respectable men, Dorcas Gailen lay in her bed as the nurse examined her. Mrs. Willer was a kind hearted and gentle woman. She didn't give the young lady too much trouble. She had seen that Dorcas was already in a bad state, so she ordered everyone including the over bearing parents to leave them in peace. When two of them remained alone, Dorcas started to mumble angrily again. "I can't believe them. They actually think that I was violated. Matt is so terrible! "

"Calm down, Miss. Why don't you relax?" The nurse asked softly.

"Relax?" Dorcas repeated in agitation. "How am I supposed to 'relax' when my true love is on his death bed thanks to Matt and my parents think that he assaulted me?"

Mrs Willer made no reply, instead she took a napkin and wiped the tears from Dorcas' face gently. The crying girl found comfort in silence and she finally compromised and allowed the nurse to finish the check up. After couple of minutes, Mrs. Willer looked up at the young woman. Her face looked little bit shocked and yet also happy. Dorcas knitted her brows in concern. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Oh, yes absolutely." The nurse answered softly. "It's just that-"

"I was not raped!" Dorcas cut in angrily, knowing what Mrs. Willer wanted to say. "This was my choice. Benjamin is the man I'll marry someday. No need to cause a scandal."

"Well, I suggest you marry that man very soon. Because in few months your pregnancy will be obvious."

Dorcas' throat dried up immediately and her eyes popped open in astonishment. "Wha-what did you just...sa-say?"

"You're three weeks pregnant, Miss. Congratulations." Mrs. Willer smiled warmly at her despite the out of wedlock situation.

* * *

 **Things are about to get very interesting! Frank's free now! Dorcas is having a baby! Benjamin is heavily injured, and Pete is opening up his eyes.**

 **Leave reviews and share your thoughts! Thanks for all the support so far! Be sure to check this story often because I update soon. Something's going on with this website and it isn't sending notifications whenever I post new chapters. So please, don't rely on emails.**


	21. Abandoned and Betrayed

**Chapter 21**

 **Abandoned and Betrayed**

* * *

June was the most beautiful month in the Territory of Oregon. The birds chirped happily, the flowers were in full bloom, baby animals were born to local farmers and ranchers, the townsfolk especially, young women wore colorful and bright dresses. Some of them were getting ready for the upcoming weddings, some were being courted, and some were just downright excited for the arrival of Summer, after such a long and hard winter.

Everything looked just perfect...but not for our seven Pontipee brothers and their beloved women. It had been almost 2 weeks since the so called 'rescue' party rode up to the Pontipee homestead, captured the boys and saved the girls. Things went from amazing to absolute disaster from there. The arrival of June caused the six unmarried ladies so much troubles, and they've been hoping for the exact opposite things to occur. Not much time had passed, but for the girls and the Pontipee brothers it looked like a whole year had gone by. Over the past few days, all of them were facing many difficulties in their own way.

Liza Stewart was one of these gals! Just two days ago, she thought that her family had opened their eyes and were ready to give her sweetheart a chance. But she had been so wrong! And so foolish to believe in that nonsense. Her father and brother had blackmailed Ephraim and made him choose between his brothers and Liza. What was she thinking? Of course, he'd choose his own blood. Liza had no rights to be upset about that. After all, the rest of the Pontipees were all still under arrest and probably needed Ephraim's help more than ever. It was a correct decision on her lover's behalf. So why was she so mad, upset, and angry then? She felt so betrayed by her family and by Ephraim. Why couldn't he just tell her the truth? Ephraim had disappeared without leaving a small note or saying a word to her. Why would he do that? Wasn't he in love with her? Weren't they planning to get married?! Didn't she deserve an explanation for all this?

Liza was so disappointed and upset with all this! Ephraim had abandoned her! He didn't give a damn about her! Maybe he realized that fighting for her was too hard and too much. I mean, come on! The guy almost got lynched because of her! And now his brothers were in the same situation. What if Ephraim understood that this was pointless and gave up?!

Liza started to sob bitterly again and buried her face in the pillow. It was early in the morning, but she didn't feel like getting up or doing anything at all. The last nights events, the news that her brother told her, broke and shattered her soaring heart into million pieces. All she wanted was to stay in her bed and just cry and cry. And that's exactly what she was going to do! Thank goodness that she hadn't been so foolish like Alice, Sarah, and Dorcas has been. Her virtue was still in tact and she wasn't going to be a disgraced woman because of him!

Knock knock.

Liza growled. "Go away!"

"Honey, breakfast is ready!" Her mother called. "Open up, I'll help you with your corset."

"Leave me in peace!" Liza exclaimed haughtily.

Her mother rolled her eyes and went downstairs to join Nanny Em in the kitchen. "Oh, I don't know what to do with this girl. Ever since the kidnapping, she practically lost her senses."

Emily White was the elder woman who had been a nanny to Robert and Liza since their birth. She had become part of the family, having no husband or children of her own, she loved the Stewarts as her own relatives. Ever since moving out West, Emily whom everyone called 'Nanny Em' raised Liza as her own daughter. Her Ma had always been busy because of being a ballet dancer, she was often invited to different cities in order to preform. So little Liza spent most of her childhood with Nanny Em. The kind woman knew her way better than her own mother did sometimes. After the barn raising gathering last Summer, Liza had told her Nanny just how much she liked this mysterious Pontipee, despite the horrible brawl and banishment. So Emily wasn't oblivious of the young girl's feelings.

"What did you expect?" She turned to Louise Stewart. "After the stunt you pulled on the poor girl!"

"Oh, come on. That young man made his own choice." Louise prattled. "It's not like we blackmailed him..."

The elderly woman raised her eyebrows with a disapproving look.

"Alright!" Liza's Ma gave up. She knew that Nanny Em was not a foolish woman. "Maybe we kind of...blackmailed him. But honestly, he doesn't deserve my daughter. Do you know what kind of reputation those Pontipees have? Even before the kidnapping, they've been the talk of the town."

"Oh, stop it Louise." Nanny Em huffed. "You know how folks around here love making ridiculous rumors. Like they've been raised by Indians, they turn into wolves at night. Come on!"

"Still! They captured and brainwashed my daughter along with other nice gals! I even heard from Mrs. Johnson about their parents. Apparently, their father had done the exact same thing to lovely young Susan. Like father like sons."

"Oh, Mrs. Johnson is the queen of rumors. It's better if we don't pay heed to her pointless chatter. Just because those Pontipee fellas are different from our town boys doesn't mean that they're some kind of monsters. Personally, I think they're quite handsome and much manly then the weak and arrogant men in our town. I think they'll make ideal husbands to our girls."

"Why, Nanny Em!" Louise gasped in shock. "What's gotten into you?!"

"Oh, stop playing innocent. You also agree with me. That young man is perfect for our Liza." Bold woman continued as she prepared coffee, tea and pancakes.

"No, he isn't. He kidnapped our girl!"

"So what? Everyone makes mistakes. I've seen that young man and he is far more honest and real, than any of those fancy suitors that try to impress our Liza. Besides, the most important part is that our girl loves him! We should've given him a chance. But no! You and Fredrick are both stubborn as mules." With that, the feisty nanny put down the plates and dashed out of the kitchen. Leaving Louise Stewart confused more than ever.

* * *

Sarah Kine woke up pretty early that morning, got started with her daily chores and decided to help aunt Doris in gardening. She wanted to keep herself occupied, doing nothing drove her crazy. The marriage plans with Carl were going quite well. Her prized wedding dress would arrive all the way from St. Louis. Her family kept fussing over her ever since the engagement announcement. But Sarah's heart couldn't rest at ease. Last night's fight with Martha was still fresh in her mind. How she hated being in such terrible position. Breaking the hearts of her loved ones was never her intention. However, she was determined to follow her own path and do what was right in her mind. Sarah wasn't planning to listen to Martha's fears or Dorcas' reckless thoughts.

"I'm so excited." Her aunt started happily. "My boy Zeke and my favorite niece are both getting married. Well, not to each other...like I always thought. But still. It's a good day to be alive."

Sarah forced a small smile on her face. "Yes, things turned out ...strange." She added the last word with an upset tone.

"Oh, we're so happy for both of our children. Your mother and I are just way to excited. Your wedding in June and then Zeke's in July. I can hardly wait for grandchildren!" Aunt Doris danced around forgetting the gardening. Suddenly she stopped spinning and remembered something. "Oh, I've gotta check on my pie. Would you be a dear and finish this up for me, Sarah?"

"Sure." Sarah answered kindly and watched her aunt practically waltz towards their house. She couldn't help but giggle at her aunt. At least one person was happy with her decision.

The slender brunette was about to turn around and continue her work, when all of a sudden, she noticed a figure approaching her house slowly. "Carl?" She thought and rolled her eyes. "Who else? He's here almost every day!" Well, she was about to be highly disappointed or surprised or maybe...even overjoyed. It didn't take too long for Sarah Kine to recognize her sweetheart, who had also noticed her and ran towards her in excitement. The sensitive girl dropped the bucket of water in shock when she saw Frank. He was free! He had come to her first thing!

"Sarah! My lovely Sarah!" He exclaimed joyfully and embraced his sweetheart. The girl didn't have time to even blink her eyes, Frank already covered her with passionate kisses. He picked her up and spun her around. "Frank! Stop! Put me down." She begged. Sarah was still so shocked with this unexpected surprise. Carl and his father had kept their promise. They had indeed released the man this soon. The second youngest Pontipee stopped and let his girl catch some breath. "My love! What's wrong?" He questioned her.

"You're...you're free?" Sarah gasped anxiously.

"I'm free at last! We're free to love each other!" Frank answered excitingly and pulled her close into a kiss.

"Wait..." Sarah broke off the passionate display. "Please, Frank just..." She couldn't find words to speak to her true love. She was becoming so overwhelmed and nervous. It was obvious that Frank had no idea about the changes in Sarah's life. He was released couple of hours ago.

"Oh, Sarah what's wrong? I came to you as soon as they opened the doors of my cage."

"You...you shouldn't have." Tears threatened to appear in her eyes, and Sarah turned away from her sweetheart.

"Sarah! What's going on?!" Frank grabbed her towards him, his patience slowly growing shorter. He didn't understand anything! His girl's attitude had changed...this wasn't how Frank imagined their bittersweet reunion. He had been so mad and furious with the soldiers for treating him like an animal in that cell. The only thing that calmed his nerves were the thoughts and memories about his precious, sensitive and caring Sarah, that now fully belonged to him. So this reaction of his favourite gal caught him off guard. What the hell was happening to her?

"F-Frank just...just hear me out." She murmured softly.

"No, you hear me out!" Frank's hot-headed and fiery personality was taking over. "I'm free now! Did you hear that Sarah? We can get married. We belong to one another!" With such determined words, Frank tried to kiss his lady once more, but she stopped him.

"There's something you should know." Sarah blurted out and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, her insides however, were shaking violently. If only there was an easier way to say all this. "I'm marrying Carl... I love Carl."

Frank let out a surprised laugh. "Nice one, Sarah." What on earth did she just say? Was this a joke?

"I'm not bluffing, Frank. I'm serious." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Can you repeat that?" The second youngest Pontipee boy asked, as his expression changed from happy to frustrated. "It sounded like you said you were marrying Carl!"

"Yes, I'm marrying him." Sarah lifted her head and wiped her tears, trying very hard to stay put.

And just like that, the young man standing before her found himself completely betrayed and back stabbed. His hopes came crushing down!

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!" Frank's temper burst as he seized Sarah by the arms.

"Please..." Sarah let out a cry, unable to control herself much longer.

"Explain yourself!" Frank exclaimed enraged. He felt so betrayed.

"Frank, I'm marrying him because..." Sarah paused. Maybe telling him the whole truth would be a bad idea. If he found out the reason why she had decided to wed another, Frank would never give up and cause even more troubles. God forbid if he committed a serious crime against Carl after hearing about his 'blackmail'. No, in order to save Frank, she had to lie. She had to tell him that she loved Carl and being with him made her happy.

"I love him. Let me be hap-happy." Sarah mumbled under her breath.

"No, you don't! Why are you doing this to me!? Why?" Frank shouted furiously, tears filled his eyes. "You love me! Me! Don't you remember? You belong to me! We were together!"

"Stop it, Frank. Stop!" Sarah begged, trying to break away from him. "Be quiet."

"How can you act like this? Sarah, what's going on with you?! You loved me two weeks ago, and now suddenly you want someone else?!"

"F-Frank, I realized that...I belong in this town with Carl. You and I are both so different."

"I don't believe you!" Frank yelled angrily. "You're a liar!" With that, he turned on his heel and dashed out of her presence in fury.

* * *

 **Leave Reviews! Thanks for the encouragement guys!**


	22. The Cowboy From Past

**Chapter 22**

 **The Cowboy From Past**

* * *

Baby Hannah had been crying all morning, Milly was becoming more and more worried about the whole situation. Her little daughter wasn't eating well, couldn't sleep, and kept wailing loudly. The concerned mother paced the room with her child in her arms. "Shh...please, Hannah. Calm down." She kept rocking the weeping Hannah gently, but nothing was working anymore. "Milly dear, I've sent mama to call for a Doctor." Alice peaked in the chamber.

"Thank you, Alice."

"What's going on with our little darling?" The pregnant girl walked inside.

"Oh, I don't know. It's so unlike her." Milly answered, her voice was cracking and it was obvious that she was losing it. What was up with her sweet daughter? LORD forbid anything serious!

"Hey, it's alright." Alice reached out to her in comfort. "Don't worry."

Before Milly could utter a word, the two women heard a rapid knock on the door. Alice rushed out in hopes of finding her mother and Doctor Hamilton, but instead something unexpected had happened. Alice opened the door, only to see Frank Pontipee standing there ready to kill someone. His face was all red and flushed, his eyes were narrowed, and his heart was beating fast.

"Frank?!" Reverend's daughter exclaimed in shock.

"Is Milly here, Alice?" Frank blurted out. "I've gotta speak with her."

* * *

Martha's morning wasn't going so well either. She was still so angry with Sarah's betrayal. How dare she act this way? Martha was up all night drifting back at their big argument. Everything was becoming so difficult. It was sunny Saturday morning and almost one week had passed every since the church meeting occurred. The difference between Martha and the rest of the girls was that she didn't declare her love for Daniel Pontipee to her family members. If anything, she was hiding it. She was so confused now! Her plan wouldn't work if other girls refused to cooperate with her. Sarah had decided to marry Carl, and who knows what the rest of the women were up to? Martha quickly finished washing the breakfast dishes and took a deep breath. No! She wasn't planning to give up! Just because Sarah was afraid and acted like a weakling, didn't mean that she would let Daniel...her Daniel rot in that cell. She had to tell her parents that she and Daniel were in love and moreover had slept together. Martha decided to go out and pay a visit to her best friend, Liza. Maybe she would support her plan, unlike Sarah!

"Martha?" Her Ma called out to her from the living-room.

"What is it, mother?"

"Your father and I are heading out for a meeting with the Mayor this afternoon. So, you'll be in charge to care for your siblings."

"Absolutely." Martha nodded diligently. "But I was planning to um...head to the mercantile." She decided to keep the visit to Liza a secret.

"Well, go if you must." Her mother sighed. "However, I want you to be back by afternoon."

"I will. I promise." Martha said relieved, running up to kiss her Ma, and rushed out of the house.

* * *

"Frank!" Milly exclaimed happily as she hugged him tight. "Oh, how I've missed you!"

"I did too, Milly." Frank answered, but his voice sounded sad.

"What's wrong?" Milly asked concerned. "Are you alright?"

Alice was standing closeby with Hannah in her arms, who seemed to be much more calm.

"It's Sarah...she's marrying Carl!" Frank spat bitterly, shaking his head in disbelief. His sweet, loving woman, who had given him her heart and soul, suddenly switched sides and dumped him like piece of unwanted cloth. Milly started at him in understanding but she didn't seem surprised. After all, she knew the reason why her brother-in-law was free now. It was all because of Sarah and Carl's up coming wedding.

"You knew?" The disappointed Pontipee questioned in shock.

"I'm sorry, Frank..." Milly started uncomfortably. "...uh what did Sarah say to you?" She changed the subject.

"She said that she's in love with Carl!" Frank exclaimed in fury. "But I know that she's lying. You better tell me the real reason." He crossed his arms in determination.

Milly glanced back at Alice unsurely. "I don't know."

"If that's what Sarah said, well then maybe it's true. She wouldn't lie." Alice cut in, trying to help Milly with this uncomfortable and awkward situation.

"Oh, so you're saying that she fell out of love just like this." Frank snapped his fingers. "And I can tell that something's not right. Why did they free me? What about my brothers?"

"Ephraim has been released as well." Milly spoke cheerfully. "The only problem is however, that we can't find him. We don't know where he is."

"Ephraim?" Frank repeated surprised. "Just Eph?"

"Well," Milly's voice steered worryingly. Debating whether to tell him about Benjamin or not. "Benjamin is out too." She said softly and lowered her head.

"Don't tell me he disappeared with Eph."

"No, not exactly." Adam's wife shook her head as tears threatened to spill from her blue eyes.

"Milly? What's going on?!" Frank's patience burst.

"He is severely injured." Milly said at last with a weak sob. "Doctor Hamilton has to perform a surgery. We aren't sure if he'll make it. Your brother lost too much blood."

"H-how did that happen?"

Before Milly could answer, Alice suddenly walked up to her and handed her little Hannah without saying anything. The Reverend's girl looked pale and weak. Both Milly and Frank stared at her with questioning look. As Alice turned around, she let out a cry and just like that collapsed on the floor. The two horrified individuals rushed towards her to help.

* * *

Martha strolled in the lovely streets of her town with admiration. No matter what, there was no doubt that it was a gorgeous Summer morning. If only she could enjoy it with all of her six friends, their beloved Pontipees, and her sweet Daniel. She passed the mercantile store with no regrets. Martha was making her way towards Liza's home.

The folks were out on this fine Saturday, children chased their pets, women walked together, men conversed about their business and the market place was open, which drew a lot of attention. As she kept walking, Joe Miller smiled at her from the distance, but Martha ignored him, mixing in the crowd and kept jogging in order to lose him. She looked back to see if the unbearable Joe was following her, but no! He had indeed lost her trace. Martha sighed in relief. Encountering her former suitor was not even the last thing she wanted. Martha had rejected him so many times that she had lost count. "Why can't he just move on?" She questioned herself silently.

Her attention was caught by the large cattle herd in front of her, they were moving out to graze in the green meadows. Group of hardworking cowboys were leading the the livestock. This wasn't an unusual sight especially, around this time of the year. However, what confused the light haired woman was the bold cowboy who noticed her and walked his horse towards her. Martha stopped uncomfortably. "Can I help you, sir?" She asked politely, when the horseman stood right before the lady.

"Why, Martha? Is that you?" The man asked in shock.

The light haired girl stared at him in surprise. There was something familiar about this fellow. If only she could remember. He had dirty blonde hair, and warm hazel eyes...and that smile. "Oh, Will!" Martha exclaimed in realization. "Will Dexter?"

"Well, I'll be damned!" The cowboy who was known as Will Dexter cried out happily. "It's the queen troublemaker, Martha Hallum!"

Martha remembered her childhood friend Willie. They were both little eleven year olds, always ready to help each other, play, dance, run, ride, and cause mischief together. If you'd ask eleven year old Martha, she'd answer with whole certainty that she and Will were going to be married someday. The two kids were very close and loved each other deeply. However, soon enough, Will's Papa passed away and his mother couldn't handle to live out west anymore. So they moved back to the east, leaving poor Martha heartbroken. Will however, promised to find her and get back to her someday. He had given her a first kiss that day. All of these memories came flowing back in Martha's mind and she recalled every single thing about this man.

Will dismounted his steed, his eyes were all bright from happiness. "Wow, last time I saw you, you were a slim gal with no front teeth and freckles."

"And last time I saw you Willie...you were far shorter than me and had two little scars."

"Haha! That's because your cat scratched me!"

"What are you doing here?" Martha asked in delight. Still stunned with this pleasant surprise.

"Well, after my Ma passed away, I figured I'd move back and help settle this country." Will answered as he gazed at the pretty girl before him. "I always loved this place."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be! Ma's been struggling every since Pa died. She was relieved to join him. And I wanted to keep my promise to you. So here I am!"

"How long have you been here?" Martha questioned. Her inner eleven year old self was dancing in happiness.

"Just few months. I've got a job here too. It's just that when I asked about you, everyone kept telling me bout them Pontipee brothers, and how they abducted you. If only I was there to protect my Martha." He reached out brushed her cheek softly with his fingers, that caused Martha to blush for some reason.

"Hey Will!" One of the men called out. "Get back here! We need your help! Stop playing with that lady!"

"I'm coming!" He growled and rolled his eyes. "I'll catch up with you later. I know were to find you." With a little wink he climbed back on his horse. "It was great seeing you."

The light haired woman nodded with a sweet smile. "I was pleased to see you too."

And just like that, Martha forgot about the visit to Liza, about the imprisoned Daniel and ran back to her home very eager to tell her parents about Will's return.

* * *

 **Reviews make me happy!**


	23. The Warrior Queen

**Chapter 23**

 **The Warrior Queen**

* * *

Liza sat on the edge of her bed, and kept reading the classic novel of Walter Scott, 'Ivanhoe'. She hoped that the adventurous book would put her mind at ease but no matter what, her eyes were still filled with tears and her thoughts were still drifting back at Ephraim. She heard a light tap on the door and then a gentle voice followed "Liza, it's me dear. Please, open up." It was Nanny Em. The dark haired girl let out a frown of irritation however, she couldn't resist the pleads of her sweet nanny, who was like a second mother to her.

"It's open." She replied little too sternly.

The door burst open and Nanny Em marched in rather relieved. "Thank goodness, child!" She rushed towards the sad lady and hugged her close in comfort. "I was so worried about you."

"Don't be." Liza murmured softly and gazed down at her book, avoiding eye contact with the kind woman. She didn't want her to see that she'd been crying over a man, and not just any man...a Pontipee!

"Liza, I know the reason why you're so upset. But you shouldn't mope around."

Ephraim's sweetheart stared up at her Nanny as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Your parents didn't behave so well. I know that...I know. However, if that young man truly loves you he'll come for you, just wait and see." Nanny Em petted Liza's shoulder in encouragement.

"He can't! And he won't!" Liza snapped in response. "Don't you get it? My Pa and Robert made him choose between me and his brothers. Of course, Ephraim would never leave his family...not when they're in such trouble. And me? Well, he abandoned me." She added the last sentence in a low tone and was about to burst out and sob again.

"No, he won't leave you! Never!" The open-minded nanny argued. "Even if he did...that's not the end of the world, Liza. You gotta put that all behind you. At first, it's going to be hard. But you're strong and brave...you'll survive."

"Oh, I just don't know anything anymore. I'm so confused!" Liza admitted, as she whipped her salty tears away.

"Take a chance, dear." The kind woman brushed the young girl's cheek. "Do whatever seems best to you, but don't lock yourself up like an immature child. And don't go about whining and acting like a forsaken damsel. I raised you as a warrior queen!"

Liza couldn't help but giggle at her nanny's compliments and advice. "You're right." She nodded with a sense of realization. "I'll take a chance and speak with my parents before making any conclusions. I'll go out, find Milly and the girls, and solve my own puzzle. I will find Ephraim no matter how hard he tries to avoid me, and I will confront him. I'm sure won't be so confused after all that." As she finished her speech, Liza stood up triumphantly, put her book aside, put on her corset with the help of Nanny Em, pinned her chocolate brown locks up, and after dressing in a lovely, fresh, and bright attire, departed from her chamber ready to take charge of her own destiny.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dorcas Gailen was struggling with herself all morning. The last night's unexpected news left her with many questions. How could she not know about this baby? What on earth was she supposed to do now? She was three weeks pregnant?! Her family believed that Dorcas was raped thanks to Matt's cunning lies, and her mother would probably die from a heart attack if she found out about her daughter's 'shameful' pregnancy. Oh, everything seemed so hard and terrible for her. Dorcas stared at her reflection in the mirror, she gentle placed her hand on her belly and couldn't help but smile. It doesn't matter! She shook her head. No matter what, a child is always a gift from God. Dorcas was more than happy to be the mother of her and Benjamin's baby. It was like a dream come true. However, how could she close her eyes on the things that were taking place? Her sweetheart, whom she hoped to marry someday, her unborn child's father was critically wounded, the enemies were lining up against them, and the situation was slowly coming out of control! What was to be done?

Dorcas couldn't bear the thought of losing her Ben, but what about her parents? She couldn't have them thinking about the madeup assault. Matthew Straither needed to pay for everything! He was a monster! And needed to be punished for his crimes! The tall girl started pacing back and forth in her room, when little Jenny entered without even knocking.

"Jenny! How many times must I remind you to knock before you burst in?" Dorcas exclaimed alarmed. "I might have been in state of undress!"

"Oh, Dorcas! Stop it. I didn't come here to listen to your rebukes, I've got 'em enough from Ma." Jenny wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I came here for somethin' else."

"What exactly?" The older Gailen girl raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"Well, I might be young but I'm no fool." Little sister of Dorcas started proudly, closing the door behind her. "You see, I believe that Matt is a liar."

"It doesn't matter what you believe. Papa and Mama think that Benjamin...they think that he's a ...bad man." She wasn't exactly sure on how to explain the graphic details to her eleven year old sister.

"I'll be honest, Dorcas. I really hated that Benjamin Pontipee when he forcefully grabbed you and gave me a fright that scary night...but I figured I'd forgive him since...you forgave him as well and now sort of wish to marry him an all."

"That's very nice of you, Jenny." The older sister smiled.

"Dorcas, you gotta fight for what you believe in." The younger sister encouraged. "I read this book about a brave princess who fought for her love, her family, and her throne. In the end, she became a victorious queen!"

"Really?" Chuckled amused Dorcas. "What are you suggesting you little rascal?"

"Well I say, we put this Matt behind the bars!" Jenny exclaimed triumphantly. "We gotta show our parents the truth!"

Suddenly Dorcas was struck with an amazing idea, thanks to her little sister's honesty, bravery, and support. "You know, Jenny? You're a genius!" She cried out happily and embraced her sister, kissing her on her red cheeks. "I love you, dear one!"

Jenny smirked with a satisfied expression. Yes, her job was done! She had indeed boosted her older sister's confidence.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Your non-stop support keeps me going and inspires me to update even sooner. I know...most of you are frustrated with these dramatic chapters. Especially, with Ephraim's disappearance and all. Sorry guys! Lol but such is life! :D**

 **This chapter turned out to be pretty empowering, eh? This story is about the determined and courageous brides...so no wonder! Lol**


	24. It's Alright

**Chapter 24**

 **It's Alright**

* * *

"Frank, you stay here with Alice while I'll go and get help." Milly gently placed her daughter in the crib as Frank had picked the unconscious blonde girl up, and laid her on the bed.

"Sure thing! But what if her parents come home?"

"Reverend has a meeting with Mr. Perkins. As for Mrs. Elcott, I'll handle it. You just stay here." After saying this, Milly ran out of the chamber and went to find a doctor. Frank nodded nervously. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind. He wasn't entirely convinced that he'd take a good care of the two completely different individuals with two different problems. The second youngest Pontipee looked at his baby niece, who seemed to be alright for now. Alice on the other hand was not. She had sweat all over her forehead, she kept mumbling things and uncomfortably tossed and turned. Frank gulped uneasily, walking closer to her and sitting himself on the edge of the bed. What on earth was going on with her? And how was he supposed to handle this? His head was spinning already. So many things were happening at once. Sarah had a change of heart and was marrying Carl, Ephraim apparently had disappeared, Benjamin according to Milly, was severely wounded, and now on top of that Alice drops and passes out. No! This was too much for him...way too much.

However, Frank Pontipee was determined to take control of the situation. He wasn't the type who gave up easily. If anything, he'd never back down. "A-alice?" He reached out to gently feel her forehead. He did look after sick animals around the homestead, but humans? Girls? No...never! Women were complicated creatures...way too complicated.

"G-gideon...please-come ...to uh...me..." Alice kept murmuring.

"Please, wake up." Frank urged frustrated. He was getting more and more anxious. Alice seemed so small, young, innocent, and fragile. He thought that he'd hurt her with even a little bit of a nudge.

Thankfully, the pretty blonde opened her eyes slowly and a plain surprise was evident in her expression, when she saw Gideon's older brother in front of her. "Alice, are you alright?" Frank asked gently.

Reverend's daughter nodded softy and tried to sit up, but a horrible pain hit her suddenly. She cried out in shock and clutched her hand on the belly. Tears rolled down her pink cheeks. "No, no! No!" Alice sobbed.

"What is it?!" Frank exclaimed horrified, his patience running short.

Alice bent down and kept gazing at her stomach, her eyes all watery with tears. She didn't speak to him and he, decided not ask frantic questions that bubbled just behind his lips. When a particularly strong wave of pain her hit once more, Alice squeezed Frank's hand, crying out in spite of herself. He couldn't understand what was happening to her and it drove him crazy. Fear, and exquisite despair was written all over her pretty features. Frank's eyeballs almost popped out of his head when he noticed blood running down her legs and staining her black slippers. Before he could ask anything, Alice whispered fiercely. "My child...I'm losing my child."

What?! She was pregnant?! Frank thought that he'd be sick. Alice was expecting a baby? And now miscarried? His brother Gideon was to be a father?

"Gideon and I..." Alice started, sensing that her potential brother-in-law had absolutely no idea what was happening.

Tears threatened to spill from Frank's eyes...which was a very rare thing. He couldn't bring himself to speak. Frank knew very little about female physiology, but he also knew enough to know that there was nothing anyone could do right now. He simply reached out and pulled the crying girl in his arms in comfort. "Shhh...it's alright. It's not your fault." Frank had realized what was happening and felt sick to his stomach.

Just then, the bedroom door opened and Reverend Elcott walked in. And let's just say this was very unexpected for everyone.


	25. Knocked Out

**Chapter 25**

 **Knocked Out**

* * *

When Liza went downstairs to speak with her parents about the whole situation with Ephraim, she found no one in the guest room. Even Nanny Em had not the slightest idea where Mr. and Mrs. Stewart had gone off to. Perplexed Liza, decided to head outside for a fresh air. Part of her kept wondering where her family had disappeared. First Ephraim..and now them? They never left home on Saturdays and if they did, it was only to visit a friend or something. They always left word about it and informed their children. Now the lovely brunette was in total dark. She sighed heavily, her brother was away too. But she knew that he was off to court the pretty Olivia Hamilton. They probably had a romantic picnic together. Liza shook her head in annoyance. She was so disappointed and upset with her so called 'protective' and 'loving' brother.

Liza was still standing at the porch of her house, when she noticed a wagon stop nearby. Immediately, a beautiful smile broke across her pretty features. The gorgeous, white horse hitched to the cart had caught her full attention. She hurriedly raced up and after asking the permission of the farmer Grey, she petted the animal.

"I didn't know you was into horses, Miss Stewart." The kind man smiled.

"You must've heard that Pa used to own a ranch long time ago, and I've loved these animals ever since. Brings back good memories too."

"Hey, look at that...looks like my Harley likes you." Mr. Grey handed a single carrot to the young lady. "He loves them carrots, that's fer sure."

"Don't they all?" Giggled Liza as she fed Harley the fine treat. The horse neighed in delight.

"Look at you, cowgirl!" Exclaimed Robert who had just returned from his little romantic getaway. His expressions were sincere and very genuine. He looked super happy. Liza rolled her eyes in irritation and ignored her brother's advances.

"I better get goin' " Farmer Grey said after greeting the older son of Stewarts. With a kind grin he bid goodbye to Liza and took off. The beautiful smile on the girl's face slowly disappeared again.

"That horse kinda reminded me of our old Pegasus." Robert started, hoping to boost her spirits and interact with her.

"He was a great horse." Liza answered quietly with her eyes lowered.

"We sure loved ridin' him when we were small. You were always his favourite though."

"That's because I'm no liar." Liza glared at him in fury.

"Oh, come on, sis! Stop blaming me for the outcome of events." Not again! His sister was still mad! She had every right to be.

"You mean stop saying the truth?" The angered girl crossed her arms. "I trusted you, Robert!"

"It's not my fault that your precious Pontipee chose his brothers over you. Besides, I didn't want to blackmail him. But Pa gave me no choice. The only way he'd release him was if he'd leave you alone."

"You mean abandon me?" Liza hissed unhappily.

Robert sighed in defeat. He couldn't stand to see his sister like this. She was so hurt and disappointed. Dammit father! It was all his fault. What was to be done at such times?

"Please, just-"

"Don't talk to me!" Liza exclaimed in anger and started heading back to the house. Her brother however, managed to stop her by grabbing her by the arms. "Come on, Liza!"

"No! I don't want to hear another word."

"Tell me, what can I do?" Desperate Robert questioned. "Tell me!"

Suddenly, the face of his pissed off sister changed and immediately froze. She couldn't bring herself to open her mouth and speak. She looked genuinely shocked and kept staring behind him. Before Robert had time to turn around and see what had caught Liza so off guard, he felt a heat of pain rush on his head. Someone had hit him with something hard. Just like that, everything went blank and he was knocked out. Robert fell down on the ground in front of his sister completely unconscious.


	26. Hearts and Minds

**Chapter 26**

 **Hearts and Minds**

* * *

"Ephraim!?" Shrieked Liza in shock, bending down at her unconscious brother's side. "Are you insane?! What on earth are you doing?" She cried terrified.

"I'm sorry, Liza." Ephraim answered, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was passing by. "I didn't have a choice-"

"Why did you hurt my brother?" She questioned furiously, trying to wake up Robert, who lay motionless on the ground. It was useless though.

"He'll be fine. It's no big deal." Assured the Pontipee brother. "He wouldn't let me talk with ya, so desperate times call for desperate measures."

"What?" Liza raised her eyebrows with an evil glare. "Help me carry him in the house, then." She spoke determined and started struggling to lift her brother, even though it was obvious that a small girl like her wouldn't be able to do this all by herself. Ephraim wasn't really keen on the idea, he didn't come to nurse her annoying brother, he was there for completely different reason. "Nanny Em!" Liza called her guardian, and rose up to head inside when she realized that the man in front of her had something else in mind, and wasn't planning to aid her.

"Hey, stop!" Ephraim ordered, walking over to her and grabbing her by the arms. "Wait a minute, Liza. I gotta speak with ya."

"Let me go!" She demanded, releasing Ephraim's grip from her hand. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to help your brothers? Why did you come here?" She questioned in anger. "Didn't you make a choice, already?"

The fifth Pontipee brother was taken aback by his sweetheart's cold, disappointed, and furious tone. What was up with her? Just few days ago, she had covered him with kisses. How could she change so fast? For a while he stared at her in disbelief, unable to open his mouth and speak.

"Just go away and leave me be!" Liza exclaimed yet again, tears threatening to spill from her pretty green eyes. She was getting emotional once more, and that's the last thing she wanted. She had finally accepted the fact that Ephraim had left her and decided to concentrate on his brothers, who were all locked up in the dungeon. "I said leave!"

Ephraim reached out to touch her cheek, but it was shaken off. "Liza, sweetheart, what's the matter?" He asked tenderly, confusion was written all over his face. Then, it occurred to him: Robert! And Mr. Stewart! They indeed said something bad to his sweetheart! Something horrible! Something that made Liza hate him!

"Liza, where's this comin' from?" He questioned gently. "Did your family tell ya somethin'?"

"It doesn't matter." Liza mumbled, trying to hide her tears. "You...you abandoned me."

"Now, wait a sec. What?!" Ephraim exclaimed, seriously puzzled with what his girl just said. "I'd never do such a thing!"

"Really?" The green eyed brunette huffed, shaking her head in agitation. "You disappeared for days and days, and now you think you can show up, knock my brother out, and get what you want? I'm sorry, Ephraim...that might've worked out for you and your brothers that Winter's night, but this time things are different! "

"I don't know what kind of lies they fed you, but I never abandoned you...and never will! How can I? I love you." Ephraim spoke, his heart was falling into pieces. How could Liza believe her deceitful, jealous, and overbearing brother?

"Then, where were you all this time?" Liza asked eagerly, and avoided his gaze.

"I had to go up the farm, take care of our property." Ephraim answered simply, trying to search her lovely eyes. "My brothers and I have been away for weeks. You gotta understand that we've got livestock depending on us, we've got crops to raise. If you own a homestead, you can't just sit around your butt, you gotta work."

"And you couldn't at least leave a small note?" Liza raised her brows, her pretty features becoming stern once again.

Ephraim let out a sigh of frustration. "Now listen, there's more to it."

"Just leave me alone, Ephraim!" Liza burst in anger, marching back to her unconscious brother, grabbing his arms, and attempting to drag him to the house. "Go back to your farm, go save your brothers, do whatever you want! Just leave me be!"

"C'mon, Liza!"

"Don't start! I'm done waiting on you!" Liza panted, as she struggled to pull her brother, Robert in the house, but with no success.

Ephraim rolled his eyes, and without any hesitation, walked up to her, and turned her towards him little too sternly. "Liza, listen. Listen!" The girl glared back at him in disapproval, her brows knitted together. "I'll help you carry your brother in the house, if you just hear me out."

The petite brunette sighed in annoyance but nevertheless, decided to pay attention to what her beloved was saying.

"I didn't inform you 'bout my absence, because I had a secret meetin' with someone." Ephraim started.

"Oh, really?" Liza spoke sarcastically and placed her hands on her hips.

Ephraim nodded softly. "There's this blacksmith Joel, living up in the hills not far from our homestead. He used to know my Pa very well. As the matter of fact, he married my parents."

Liza didn't say anything however, expression on her face indicated that she was waiting for him to continue.

"I've made an arrangement for us to-"

"What are you saying, Ephraim?" Liza asked nervously, her heart starting to beat again. She had been wrong about him! He didn't leave her! He didn't abandon her!

"Run away with me, and we can get married." He said softly, lifting her chin up as their eyes met.

"Are you suggesting that we elope?" She spoke in surprise. Her head started to spin with these revelations. Liza had been so sure that Ephraim had dumped her and had chosen his brothers over her.

Ephraim smiled at her warmly. "Sure, if you'd like to say it all fancy."

"What about your brothers?"

"Liza, I love you!" Ephraim confirmed yet again. "I want you to wed me, today. We'll come back as a married couple. And no one will be able to say anythin' and I'll have some kind of respect in this damn town. This way, we'll be able to save our love, and also my brothers."

"Oh, uh...I don't know." Her thoughts steered in her mind. Liza started feeling uneasy. This was a big decision to make.

"Will you marry me?" Ephraim asked, taking her hand into his and kneeling down on his leg.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruth Jebson's morning wasn't going as planned. She wanted to visit her sweetheart, Caleb in the dungeon. And of course, her uncle was entirely against it and wouldn't have it!

"Uncle Bill, I beg of you!" Ruth pleaded at the breakfast table.

"No, Ruth." Bill Jebson stated firmly, taking a bite from his bacon and scrambled eggs. "I already told you that I never want to see you with that monster again! He kidnapped you!"

"I can't believe you keep saying that!" Shrieked the golden curled girl in agony. "I love him! He loves me! And we wish to be together! Is it that hard to understand?"

"If he loved you, he'd ask my permission to court you like a gentleman!" Her uncle raised his voice sternly. "But instead, he ripped you away from me! Caused me to almost have a heart attack!" He yelled in fury.

Ruth stared at him as tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't say anything anymore. She simply hated when her uncle shouted at her. Besides, he did have a point. Uncle Bill had no one but her in his life, so the kidnapping was like a cruel nightmare for him. He had lost everyone he loved. Spending time alone all Winter, without Ruth, and believing that she was hurt must've drove him crazy. She understood her poor uncle's sufferings. However, Ruth couldn't deny the fact that she had absolutely fallen in love with Caleb ever since that barn-raising day, and no one could ever change that.

"I have a meeting with the Mayor, this afternoon." Bill rose from his chair. "I won't be back till evening. So take care, dear." He bent down and kissed his niece's forehead. Ruth nodded softy, as she got up to do the dishes. Few minutes later, her uncle walked out of her house and Ruth bolted the door after him.

She was about to head to her own chamber, when a rapid knock turned her around. When she quickly opened the door, Ruth found her dear friend, Sarah standing outside sobbing. "Why, Sarah! Honey, what's wrong?" She asked horrified, leading the upset girl inside.

"Oh, Ruth! I needed someone to talk to." The brunette kept crying, and buried her face in her hands. The slender blonde rushed in the kitchen and brought a glass of lemonade for her weeping friend.

"Cheer up, darling." Ruth encouraged sweetly, her voice sounding optimistic and positive as always. "What's going on? Things can't be that bad."

"Oh, but they are!" Exclaimed the crying girl. "F-frank he...he was released today!"

"And that's a bad news?" Ruth asked cheerfully. "That's amazing! Looks like we have a chance to let them all out." She clapped her hands together excitingly.

"I broke his heart, Ruth!"

"What?" The curly haired maiden asked shocked. "He found out about the wedding, didn't he?"

Sarah nodded. "The only reason why he's out is because I'm marrying Carl."

Ruth petted her shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry, honey. Did you tell Frank why you're getting married?"

"That's the thing!" Sarah whined, slamming her hands on the table. "I can't tell him that. If I do, then he'll fight Carl and persuade me to change my mind. And if Carl reports him, he'll be back in that cell. I can't let that happen."

"I understand," Ruth agreed gently. "What did you say to him, then?"

"I uh...well, I told him that if he loves me he'll let me marry the one I...love." Sarah finished quietly, biting her lower lip.

Ruth facepalmed when she heard her friend's words. "Oh, no! Poor thing! That must've shattered his heart into pieces!"

"What else am I to do?" Sarah questioned. "Martha hates me, Dorcas hates me, Liza and Alice are avoiding me! Milly probably can't stand to look at me, Frank also despises me, and I didn't know what to expect from you."

"Don't be silly, we don't hate you." Ruth shook her head eagerly. "It's just that we wish you could've found another way to help Frank. Wedding with Carl will complicate things."

Sarah gazed at Ruth and wiped her tears with her sleeves. "I can't leave Carl, not after what he's done for me. I have to keep my word and marry him." She spoke determined.

Ruth sighed heavily. "It's your decision, Sarah. It's you who has to make a choice. Either you listen to your heart or your mind."

* * *

 **Share your thoughts, guys! Thanks for all the support!**


	27. Brothers Against The World

**Chapter 27**

 **Brothers Against The World**

* * *

Captain Maurice Anderson was a man of his word, so immediately after the midnight conversation with the Mayor Pete Perkins, he gave orders and they put Daniel and Caleb together while Gideon was confined with Adam. This was done because the Captain of the guards believed that there were far more vicious and dangerous outlaws around the Territory, that needed to occupy those cells. Having all of the Pontipees apart did absolutely nothing to them except maybe cause more troubles.

Daniel and Caleb were locked up together.

It had been weeks since the brothers last saw one another, each of them had their own problems to deal with, their own girls to remember, their own situation to consider, but they couldn't help but think about each others' welfare. Since childhood, the Pontipees boys only had one another to rely on, their number one priority was their family! Always and forever!

Neither Caleb or Daniel was aware of the dramatic events that had taken place over the weeks. They didn't know about Alice and Milly's visit to Gideon and Adam, they had no idea about Ephraim and Frank's release, or Benjamin's sudden and brutal attack. So you can imagine how overjoyed and happy the two brothers were, when they realized that they'd be confined in jail together from now on. Caleb immediately rushed forward and embraced Dan. Seeing one another alive and well, was more than they could ask for. Ever since the detainment, Daniel had nothing but panicking thoughts circling his head. He just couldn't think positively, everything looked horrible, and it would be a miracle if the townspeople spared their lives, after everything he and his brothers did. Caleb on the other hand, was little too unrealistically positive. But can we blame the guy? His optimistic thoughts about Ruth were the only things that kept him going, or else he'd loose it and become completely insane.

"Dan!" Caleb exclaimed, as he saw his brother being led towards his cell. "I can't believe it! You're alright!" He went up and hugged the middle born Pontipee boy.

"Oh, brother." Daniel sighed heavily, after the guards locked the door behind them. "At least, I'm no longer stuck in a lonely cage like an animal. It's good to see you." He added and cleared his throat.

"You know, most animals are treated way better than we are." Remarked Caleb with a smirk, despite everything, he was delighted to see one of his brothers.

Daniel responded with a weak smile and then anxiety started to take over him once more, and he started pacing back and forth in the dungeon, looking like an anxious bird shut up in a cage.

"We're gonna be fine, Dan." Caleb spoke calmly, when he sensed the fear and panic in his brother's gestures.

"Do you think they'll pressure Martha into marryin' someone else?" The middle Pontipee asked in horror. "All I care 'bout is for Milly and the girls to be safe!" Daniel wasn't looking too good. All of this stress had gotten the best of him. The poor guy had always been shy and goofy type...so seeing him act like this was even more upsetting for Caleb.

"Hey, take it easy!" The older brother replied meaningfully, walking closer to him. "It's gonna be alright, Dan. You just wait and see." Caleb squeezed Daniel's shoulder and nodded at him with encouraging expression. "The girls love us, the only men they'll ever marry is us!"

"Ugh, I don't know." Frustrated Daniel spoke up again. "Things might change... and what if the parents decide to banish us again? Or worse - hang us?!"

"Now, don't fret!" Caleb cut in sternly, seizing his brother with both of his arms. "I might not be a genius when it comes to books and all, but I've read some here and there, thanks to Milly...and let me tell you. In the end, true love prevails! So have no doubt, Daniel. Everything's gonna be just fine." Encouraged and comforted the older brother with his reassuring, smooth, calm, and gentle voice.

Well, that's Caleb Pontipee for ya. No matter, what he always stayed optimistic, positive, supportive and enthusiastic. He knew that things would be hard for them in the beginning however, they'd definitely get better soon. The Pontipees just needed to have faith and patience. "Thanks for the encouragement, Caleb." Smiled Daniel gratefully at his older brother. "I need at least a little positivity in my life."

"We're brothers...we'll stick together...forever." Ended Caleb proudly and embraced Daniel, who in turn added. "Us against the world."

* * *

Adam was sure glad to have his baby brother with him in that lonely cell, and so was Gideon, who desperately needed someone to talk to after his lovely Alice's sudden announcement. Being a father is never an easy job however, it sounded even more complicated to the youngest Pontipee brother, considering the circumstances. It was up to Adam to speak with his baby brother and confront him about the recent occurrences.

Anxious Gideon sat on the ground and nervously chewed the old piece of bread that the guards threw at them earlier. All he could think about was his sweetheart, who was expecting a child from him. Gideon had dark circles around his eyes, his face was all messed up. It was obvious that he hadn't slept well for days and it was torturing him. Adam couldn't stand to see his beloved brother in such a state any longer.

"Listen, Gid!" The oldest Pontipee raised his voice, walking over to him and sitting himself close to Gideon. "I want you to relax-"

"Relax?" Cried the blue eyed brother in shock. "I'm gonna be a father!"

"Shhh. Keep your voice down." Adam warned. "I know you're nervous for your girl...but that won't help her, you know?"

"We've gotta get outta here." Gideon looked up at his oldest brother in determination. "I have to marry Alice."

"And you will." Agreed Adam enthusiastically. "But we've got to wait for Eph first."

"Eph?"

"He was released few days ago and I encouraged him to elope with his girl." Confirmed the first born of Pontipee brothers. "If he manages to get married, he won't be treated like an oaf no more. And the folks around here will have no other choice but to accept him."

"How will Ephraim help us?" Asked surprised Gideon.

"Well, you know how it is around here. If they'll accept him, he'll have rights to demand our release, and together with Milly and the girls, he'll succeed."Adam's speech was logical and made lot of sense. It was only matter of time till the Pontipees were freed. Just wait and see.

"Oh, I don't know." Gideon spoke glumly, shaking his head nervously. "I still can't believe I'm gonna be a father. I don't know if I'm ready!"

Adam listened to his sibling whole heartily. Part of him wanted to lecture his baby brother for acting so recklessly with the Reverend's daughter and making her pregnant before marriage. However, Adam immediately decided that it would be a bad idea. He had no rights to rebuke Gideon for such things after all, it was he who persuaded his brothers to kidnap their sweethearts. He mentally punched himself for causing all this trouble! It was his damn fault! Adam had to know better! He had promised his parents especially, Ma that he'd take good care of his younger brothers. But alas! His promise was failing!

Besides, when it came to fatherhood, he wasn't exactly Mr. Experience.

"Don't you worry, Gid." Encouraged Adam calmly. "You'll be a great father. I might not have much experience myself...I mean I only saw my daughter once. But when I first held her and touched her tiny hand, I knew that everything was gonna be fine."

Gideon gave him a small smile. "Really?" No matter what, he always looked up to his oldest brother and that would never change.

"It comes naturally, my boy." Adam replied with an ease, remembering his lovely daughter in the crib. Oh, how he wished to be with her and Milly right now. "I was a fool at first...Hannah made me see things differently."

"Thanks, Adam." Gideon answered happily and excitement washed over him. Maybe being a father would be a great thing for him.

"Don't you worry, Gid...you'll wed your Alice." Spoke the oldest brother with full pride and pulled the youngest boy in his arms. "Who would've guessed that this little fella here would become a father before his older brothers?" Laughed Adam as he playfully pushed Gideon.

"Well, it's not like I was the very first!" Argued the younger boy with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, that's because I didn't let you win!" Winked Adam, with a huge grin.

They had both missed this! They were stuck in the dungeon, but at least the two brothers were together now.

"It's us against the world, brother." Announced Adam their old saying.

Before Gideon could respond, the prison door opened, and one of the guards called out. "You have a visitor, Pontipee!"

Both Adam and Gideon stood up to see who had come for an unexpected visit, their eyes almost popped out from happiness when they saw their brother Ephraim in full flush.

"Five minutes!" Warned the guard sternly, as he left the siblings alone.

"Attaboy, Ephraim!" Exclaimed the oldest brother in excitement after the soldier had gone out, and embraced his younger brother. "I bet you've got great news for us, right?"

Ephraim didn't say anything, his face was downcast and something was off about him.

"Eph, is everything alright?" Gideon asked, as he blinked his blue eyes in concern. Still the fifth born of the Pontipee brothers didn't respond.

"What's a matter with you?" Adam's patience burst then and there. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I uh..." Ephraim started uncomfortably, his eyes were sorrowful and it was obvious things weren't too good.

"Did you manage to elope with the girl or not?" Threw in Adam desperately. Now it was his turn to be anxious. Gideon put a hand on his oldest brother's shoulder in comfort.

"She doesn't want to marry me."


	28. Growing Pains

**Chapter 28**

 **Growing Pains**

* * *

In the meantime, the sight that Reverend Elcott witnessed almost froze him and turned him into a statue. His sweet daughter looked very sick and pale, and on top of that she was all alone in a room with one of the Pontipee brothers. What on earth was happening right now? His eyes were so wide from shock that Frank thought they'd turn into dinner plates soon. Alice's father automatically pressed his one hand on his heart, just to make sure that he wasn't about to have a heart attack. Frank on the other hand, opened his mouth to speak, but Alice threw in immediately. "Pa, it's not what it looks like!"

"W-what's happening here?" Reverend Elcott managed to blurt out finally.

"I can explain!" Frank announced, running his hand into his auburn hair uncomfortably. "Your daughter was feeling sick, and Milly ran out to get a doctor."

The dumbfounded father stared back at his daughter, who in turn fixed her skirts in order to hide blood that was dripping down to her ankles. Alice was trembling with fear, shock, mostly pain, and hurt. She had lost her baby! It was over! Alice quickly wiped her tears away, so that her Pa wouldn't suspect anything. Frank's heart went out to her, she was being so brave in that moment.

"I'm alright, now. I'm alright." The young blonde spoke reassuringly, trying to convince her father that all was well with her. She kept fighting back her tears. Frank bent down to her and whispered. "No, you aren't." _Poor girl!_ He felt so bad for her. He couldn't remember the last time he was this sad for someone. His heart was shattering into pieces. And it was weird, because the only person who usually made his heart ache was Sarah. But surprisingly things were different. It was painful to watch a young girl loose her baby...who also happened to be his brother's child. Frank shut his eyes tight, he was about to tear up and that's the last thing he wanted.

"My dear, what happened to you?" Reverend Elcott asked, walking over to his daughter and pulling her into a hug.

"I was bit sick, that's all." Alice waved her hand and pleaded Frank with her eyes to keep his mouth shut. Luckily, the second youngest Pontipee got the message and decided to respect the girl's wishes. The worried father brushed his daughter's cheek and kissed her forehead. "We must get you a doctor." He spoke gently, and Alice shook her head in panic. "No! No! I'm fine really!"

"Yeah, she's okay now." Frank agreed, trying to aid Alice with everything he could. Even if it meant lying to the Reverend. "Besides, Milly will be coming any minute."

Alice's father nodded his head at his daughter in understanding. "As you wish, my girl." He stared up at the Pontipee standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was released this morning."

The door flew open again, and Milly rushed in together with a local midwife. When she saw Reverend Elcott in the room, she became downright shocked. "What's going on here?" Milly asked in surprise and nervousness.

"Milly, something's wrong with my daughter." The worried father spoke up.

"No! I told you, I'm fine!" Alice exclaimed irritated.

"I think it'll be better if I leave." Frank announced, after sensing the tension in the room.

"Wait, Frank." Milly stopped him suddenly. "When will I see you again? We need to talk."

"Don't worry, Milly. I'll be around." Frank confirmed with a small smile. "But I reckon Alice needs help right now."

"I understand." Milly nodded and licked her lips. "Don't do anything foolish, alright?" She warned as his big sister.

"I won't. I promise."

Before departing, Frank gazed back at the blonde girl lying on the bed. "Take care, Alice. You're a brave girl."

With that, the second youngest Pontipee left their presence.

"Why was he here? And why did you bring a midwife?" Questioned surprised Reverend Elcott.

"I uh,..." Milly struggled with words. This was an awful situation. She kept wondering if Alice's baby was alright, but at the same time, she knew that the father standing before her wasn't suppose to know anything.

"Papa, I told you I don't need a doctor!" Alice cried out once again. "Let alone a midwife!"

"Oh, she's a midwife?" Milly chuckled nervously. She turned around to face the lady standing in front of her. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Morris...I thought you were a nurse that had nothing to do with babies...or pregnancies. Because no one! And I mean no one, is expecting a child here." It was obvious that Milly was losing her nerves.

Before anyone could open their mouths, Mrs. Elcott arrived together with Doctor Hamilton, in order to look at baby Hannah, who had been crying and wailing all morning. Surprisingly though, she had fallen asleep despite the ongoing drama that was happening in the house.

"I brought Doctor Hamilton himself!" She announced proudly, but after noticing that something was wrong with her family members, she frowned. "Why, what's happening here?"

* * *

Robert awoke from his unconsciousness, only to find himself gazing at his sister's pretty green eyes. His hand immediately flew on the back of his head. "Ahh...curse this! It hurts!" He growled annoyed, sitting himself up from the couch. Liza passed him a glass of water. "You'll be fine." She assured softly.

"What happened? How did I end up here?" He asked desperately. "Someone smashed something on my head, I guarantee you."

"You must've seen dreams while you were unconscious." Liza spoke confidently and shrugged.

"What?"

"Well, you fell down just like that! You scared me all right!" She continued innocently. "I guess you couldn't stand the heat no more."

"Wait, but I remember that someone attacked me from behind." Robert spoke in shock, looking around the living-room in astonishment.

"Don't be silly...there was no one!" His sister crossed her arms and shook her head. "Rest a little, I sent Nanny Em to bring you fresh potatoes from the market place."

"You carried me here, all by yourself?" Robert raised his eyebrows in surprise, ignoring her words.

Liza shrugged again innocently. "And why not? Just because I'm little doesn't mean that I can't be strong. I gotta admit though, you are quite heavy."

"So you carried me here?!" He asked once again, obviously not falling for her stories.

"No, I dragged you here!" Liza corrected and stood up from the couch. "Drink more water, I'll be back in a minute."

She needed fresh air desperately! She wanted to be alone after everything that had happened. Liza quickly picked up her skirts and rushed outside of her house. Her eyes were becoming all watery, as she kept walking away. Her mind went back to Ephraim, who had lovingly proposed to her. She had turned him down flat. Eloping was never her plan! Liza wanted to be married in front of her parents, in the church, with her family and friends. Running away in backwoods to secretly wed her beloved didn't sound like a good idea to her. She just wasn't wired that way. Liza didn't want to hide from the world when she'd marry her true love. She was proud and happy, everyone needed to know that neither she or Ephraim was hiding. If anything, they were ready to show off their love. _Why would he suggest something like that? What was he thinking? This definitely wouldn't help his brothers! Or anyone for that matter!_ If anything, the hurriedly flight and marriage would cause much more backlash! Liza on the other hand, wanted to make her caring family understand that Ephraim was a perfect man for her. This secretive act would ruin everything! She had to turn him down!

Liza's stomach almost dropped from sadness when she remembered how heartbroken, upset, and shattered her sweetheart was, when she decided not to elope with him. However, Liza did explain to Ephraim all of the reasons as to why she thought that his plan wasn't such a good idea. Still, part of her wished to tell him that she'd think about it. But no! Blunt refusal came out of her mouth! Liza hoped that she wouldn't regret her decision because in some way, she chose to save Ephraim's life. LORD knows what her overly-protective father would do if the word got out about the secret marriage. Liza didn't mean to break her beloved's heart like this! But she simply had no other choice!

She stopped and smiled when she remembered that Ephraim, even after the refusal, had helped her with carrying unconscious Robert inside the house.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, that Liza didn't even notice how far away she had marched out of her residence, as she decided to turn back, the dark haired girl spotted a familiar figure wondering in the streets.

"Frank!?" She cried out. "Is that you?!" She waved her hand in excitement to catch his attention.

The sixth born of Pontipee brothers wasn't exactly sure what was going on in the Elcott household. He knew one thing though, poor Alice was pregnant with Gideon's child, and now she had lost the baby. His heart shattered whenever he thought back on the girl's terrible state. He didn't realize this would effect him so much, and yet it did. Besides, on top of that, Sarah had stabbed him with a dagger. _She was marrying Carl?! She loved Carl!? Could things get any worse?!_ Life was becoming so chaotic and confusing. Frank didn't believe her! He knew that Sarah was hiding something. But what?!

The second youngest Pontipee was cut off from his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice. "Liza?" He asked, walking over towards the girl, who was running to him quite excitingly.

* * *

"I don't need a doctor!" Alice yelled frantically at her parents and Milly. "Just leave me alone!"

"Alice, what's happening to you?!" Mrs. Elcott exclaimed in shock, as she rushed over at her daughter's side, who in turn kept pushing her away.

Sensing the fear and despair in the younger girl's eyes, Milly led Doctor Hamilton and the midwife aside, Reverend Elcott followed after them. "I'm so sorry for disturbing you, but looks like we're no longer in need of a doctor." Milly spoke gracefully.

"That's alright, important thing is that you're all fine." Assured Doctor Hamilton, and the midwife nodded in agreement. "By the way, Benjamin Pontipee's surgery was a success." He added in relief. "Let's hope for the best now."

"Oh, that's such a wonderful news!" Milly cried happily, automatically embracing the Reverend standing beside her.

Their was a rapid knock on the door and when they opened it, a young boy entered. "Reverend Elcott, I was sent by the Mayor. He's expecting you and your wife for a meeting."

The minister facepalmed in embarrassment. "How could I forget!" He exclaimed and sighed. "Oh, Deborah! We must get going! The Mayor is waiting for us!"

Mrs. Elcott descended the stairs as quickly as possible and fixed her hair. "Milly, we must really get going! Please, take care of Alice. She worries me!"

"Don't worry! She'll be alright." Assured Milly as she led the whole party including, Doctor Hamilton, the midwife Lola Morris, the young messenger boy, and Mr. and Mrs. Elcott outside and closed the door after them. As soon as they had gone out, the yellow haired woman raced upstairs to see how Alice was fairing. The poor girl was sobbing bitterly!

"Oh, Alice darling!" She cried out in shock. "What happened?"

"I lost my baby, Milly. I lost my baby!" Replied the blonde girl in agony. Milly pressed her one hand on her mouth in shock and went up to pull Alice in a tender embrace. "I'm so sorry, dear! I'm so sorry!" She gently stroked her hair and held her close. "Don't be sad. You're young, you and Gideon will have lots of children." Milly comforted the weeping girl, as tears rolled down her own cheeks as well.

They were strong! They'd survive this!

* * *

 **Thanks for the support! Most of the reviews brighten my day especially, the sassy ones! Lol**

 **So please, keep them coming! Share your thoughts and opinions! Tell me what you like to see next! Your reviews inspire me! I continue to write because of you!**


	29. In The Name Of Love

**Chapter 29**

 **In The Name Of Love**

* * *

Martha happily dashed back to her house hoping to speak with her parents about her childhood friend's, one and only Will Dexter's, unexpected return. However, when she entered the dining room, Martha only found her seven year old brother, Desmond eating his lunch rather excitingly.

"Des, dear, where's everyone?" She asked, walking over towards the little boy.

"Oh, hello sister!" Exclaimed Desmond and continued stuffing his face with a sandwich.

Before any other words were exchanged, Kitty, the sixteen year old sister of Martha appeared carrying some towels. "Hello, Martha! I'll be needing your help with the chores since Ma's gone and all." Kitty trailed off.

"Where's Ma?" Asked Martha with knitted eyebrows, as her sister hustled around.

"She and Pa went out to meet with the Mayor. Don't you remember?"

"Oh, right!" The older Hallum sister facepalmed. "How could I forget?!" Reuniting with her childhood friend actually made her forget and drop everything she was doing, or was planning to do.

"Where's Tommy? Is he with the cousins?"

"He went out to help repair Mr. Johnson's broken door handle." Kitty informed and started washing the dishes that their parents left before leaving.

"Oh, well...he must be hungry!" Martha picked up her skirts and rose from her chair. "Sit down Kitty, I'll prepare dinner and maybe we can take it over to Tommy and the Johnsons later." The Johnsons weren't exactly her favourite people especially, their arrogant son Steven, who used to be Alice's suitor. However, Martha was a good neighbor and she was always hospitable, but also wasn't afraid to speak her mind. And if that fella asked for it, she'd give him piece of her mind!

"I'm hungry!" Desmond shouted playfully even though his mouth was filled with handful of food.

"You silly boy! Eat up, then!" Chuckled both Martha and Kitty, as the older sibling of the household put on her apron and got ready to take charge.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Cried out Liza and shook her head softly in amazement. "You're free! She actually did it!" She referred to Sarah.

"It's great to see you, Liza!" Frank grinned in delight. When was the last time Frank's face lit up like this? Probably, up at the Pontipee farm when they were all happy. It seemed that after his release, everything was going downhill. But encounter with the bright girl, finally made him break out into a genuine smile. He had always liked Liza. Her vibrant, outgoing, and rather sarcastic personality amused him. In some way, they resembled each other. The two of them had lot of things in common. Well, except for Frank's horrible temper...

Liza went up and embraced him wrapping her arms around him. "Oh, Frank! It's so good to see you!"

"You won't believe how happy I'm to see you." The second youngest Pontipee admitted, as he too hugged the petite girl. "Things have been so chaotic lately."

"Oh, come on Frank! Since when do you whine about misfortunes?" Liza asked playfully. "You're the brother who loves challenges!" She raised her head proudly.

"You think?" Frank huffed with a slight annoyance. "Well, this challenge is more than anyone can bear!" He crossed his arms, as the feeling of anger washed over him once more. Every time he thought about Sarah's words he wanted to punch someone in the face! Preferably, that wimpy Carl!

"Why? What's wrong?" Liza frowned in distress, putting her one hand on Frank's shoulder in concern.

"It's Sarah!" His temper burst, as he spat out his sweetheart's name. "She's driving me crazy!"

Now it was Liza's turn to get upset. "What do you have against her?! After everything she did for you! After she sacrificed her love in order to save you?! This is how you repay her?!" She yelled in anger and her hands immediately flew to her hips.

Seriously, what was up with these men lately?! _Why be so ungrateful?! Always searching for reasons to get upset!_

"Oh yeah, right!" Frank nodded sarcastically, he too was becoming furious. _Women...ugh! Always so melodramatic! Blaming him for the outcome of events!_

"So, that fact that she suddenly fell in love with Carl, and is planning to marry him doesn't bother you, or anyone for that matter?! Am I the only sane person here?!"

"No, you're the insane one!" Liza narrowed her eyes. "You don't know anything!"

"Now, what you gettin' at?"

"The only reason Sarah's marrying Carl is to save you!"

Now, Frank was very confused! He couldn't utter a word, he stood there waiting for Liza to continue.

"Don't you get it?" Liza spoke with disappointment. "Why do you think they let you out?"

"I uh...I don't know."

"Because Sarah agreed to marry Carl, if he and his rich daddy would speak with the Mayor on your behalf! And that's exactly what they did!"

Frank's eyes widened in shock, several emotions racing in him. "Wait, but Sarah told me that she loves Carl..."

"Well, that's an obvious lie." Liza said convincingly.

Frank didn't know what to do in that particular moment. He was so dumbfounded and puzzled that he couldn't even move! _His Sarah loved him! She had proven her true love with this act! How could he be so foolish? And ignorant? And why did his sweetheart lie to him about falling in love with another man?_

"I have to see her!" Frank cried out in realization. "I've gotta change her mind!"

"Stop it, Frank!" Liza stood in front of him before he could run off to Sarah's place. "Don't do anything stupid! You can't interfere!"

"Watch me!" He spoke in determination. "Step aside, I gotta go!"

"No! Don't be reckless!"

"Liza, listen to me!" Frank grabbed her by the arms. "Sometimes you gotta make a reckless choice in the name of love!" With that, he shoved the girl aside and dashed off to find her sweetheart.

Liza watched him in amazement, as his last words echoed in her mind. " _Sometimes you gotta make a reckless choice in the name of love!"_

Maybe he as right all along! Turning down Ephraim's proposal was a bad decision. What if this so called 'reckless' elopement would bring them all together? If at least one of the couples married, the families and the townsfolk would see the positivity and wouldn't be that ignorant of the idea. Somebody had to make the first leap! And it was going to be Ephraim and Liza, until she rejected him. Oh, she had been a fool! In any case, what was done was done! She couldn't change the past! But she could definitely try and make things right for the present and future. With such determined thoughts, Liza turned on her heel and went back to her house.

* * *

After her little sister Jenny boosted her confidence, Dorcas Gailen went downstairs to speak with her parents and tell them the truth about that snake Matt! However, she couldn't find anyone in the living-room, moreover, there wasn't any notes or a letter either. This was very strange for the Gailen family, they never left their daughters alone without informing them! And since when did they visit the neighbors on Saturdays? Saturday was mostly a family day. The townsfolk spend time with their wives and children on that day. Naturally, Gailens did the exact same thing. So what was going on?

"Oh, Jenny! Where did Pa and Ma go?" Dorcas called her sister, who was in her own chamber.

"They were having a meeting with the Mayor!" She shouted from upstairs.

Dorcas sighed in disappointment and displeasure. _So much for wanting to clear things out with her parents!_

Her hand slowly and gently touched her growing belly. Every time she remembered that she was carrying a baby, her heart skipped with joy. If only she could see her beloved Benjamin. If only they'd tell her that he was going to be alright. Dorcas set down on the sofa, and decided to knit for a little while. However, in few seconds she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, she found Doctor Hamilton standing with a warm smile. "I've got great news Miss Gailen, Benjamin Pontipee's surgery was successful. He'll be alright."

Automatically, tears of happiness filled the tall girl's beautiful eyes as she reached forward and embraced the kind man. "Oh, praise the LORD! Thank you so much Doctor Hamilton!"

"Milly Pontipee sent me here to tell you this." He informed her, after the two broke apart from the fond embrace.

"May I see him? Oh please, let me see him." Dorcas begged desperately.

"That's why I'm here. I'm gonna take you to him."

"Oh, Jenny! Jenny! Come here!" Dorcas cried out excitingly, as her little sister ran downstairs in full speed.

"Have you seen a ghost Dorcas?" She panted. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, I'm fine! Doctor Hamilton here told me the greatest news! Benjamin is alright! He'll be just fine!" She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy about something. It was such a wonderful news!

"That's great!" Clapped the little girl cheerfully. "Are we allowed to see him?"

"Of course we are!"

"Follow me ladies, I'll lead you to my carriage." Doctor Hamilton waved his hand, as he descended the porch stairs.

"Let's go!" Dorcas said, as she quickly put a hat and threw a silky fabric on her shoulders. Little Jenny grabbed a small bonnet and ran after her older sister. Thus they made their way to the town's infirmary, with positive and relieved thoughts!

* * *

 **Leave Reviews and share your thoughts!**


	30. Young Hearts

**Chapter 30**

 **Young Hearts**

* * *

When Benjamin Pontipee opened his dark brown eyes, his vision was quite blurry, and a small heat of pain rushed on the right side of his stomach and chest. The last thing he remembered was how a strange man with a mask came to his cell and unexpectedly stabbed him with a knife. After that, everything went blank. The pain was so severe and unbearable that he passed out in his own pool of blood. However, all these terrible memories were in the past now, Ben didn't have time to think about the horrible events that had taken place over the past few weeks, because as soon as he opened his eyes, his beautiful Dorcas was gazing down at him with so much love and tenderness that it made Ben's heart melt, and nothing else matter to him in that moment. She was here! His true love was by his side! He had the urge to open his mouth and thank her for being there for him.

"Shhh..don't talk." Dorcas whispered softly, gently placing her finger on his lip. "You'll exhaust yourself."

"D-Dorcas..." He murmured quietly. "I...uh...I love you."

Tears of joy filled the lovely brunette's eyes. "I love you too, Benjamin." A huge smile spread across the second oldest Pontipee's face, after hearing the words of his sweetheart.

"You'll be alright, my darling...we'll be alright." Dorcas lowered her head and kissed him softly.

"Hmmm...that's the greatest medicine." He smirked playfully, his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Something tells me you're better already." Dorcas grinned delight.

Their faces were again few inches away from each other, and their lips were about to touch, when little Jenny burst through the door excitingly. "Hey Ben! Remember me?"

Benjamin looked up and met the curious gaze of a little dark haired girl. She looked really familiar. He had recognized those features! "Why, you're Jenny! Dorcas' energetic little sis, aren't ya?" Benjamin chuckled and winked at the girl.

Dorcas gladly leaned back in her seat with a huge smile. She was so happy to see her beloved feeling so much better.

"That's right!" Proudly confirmed Jenny and crossed her arms.

"You know, your sister told me great deal about you." The second oldest Pontipee brother spoke and sat up on his bunk. Immediately Dorcas stood up to correct his pillows. Ben couldn't contain himself and gave her a quick kiss, which caused Jenny to blush.

"If you wanna kiss her, you gotta marry her first." She told him confidently.

At that, Dorcas let out a giggle while Benjamin laughed heartily. She was so young and yet so protective of her older sister.

"And who says I ain't marrying her?" Ben asked playfully. "Just let me get better and I'll make your sister into a June bride soon."

"Now wait a minute!" Jenny cut in sternly. "You gotta talk to our parents especially, Pa. You need his blessing."

"Sure, I do." Ben agreed with a small nod. "But let me ask for your blessing first." He could see Dorcas grinning in the background with delight.

Jenny's eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't expecting such words from Benjamin Pontipee. "You want my blessing?" She asked stunned. Jenny had always been the baby of the family. People hardly payed any attention to her. Let alone, asking her important things before her own parents. She was pleased to hear these words from Ben.

"Oh, very much."

The little girl looked back at her sister who kept smiling brightly. She turned back to the Pontipee brother with a sigh. "Look, I really love Dorcas. She's precious to me and to our family. So you gotta take good care of her. I'll admit, I wasn't very pleased with the whole kidnapping thing. In fact, I was downright angry! You stole my sister from me! I was so upset the whole winter, especially on Christmas." Jenny sniffed as she remembered how lonely she felt those months. Ben's heart when out to her and he felt really bad. With his foolish behavior, he had also broken a little girl's heart. He desperately wanted to make it up to her! He was so remorseful.

"I truly am sorry for the pain I've caused you."

"That's alright! Most men are fools...so something like this was bound to happen." Jenny winked her eye playfully. "Anyhow, since Dorcas forgave you, I'll forgive you! And you have my blessing, Benjamin Pontipee."

"Thank you so much." Ben extended his arm to her, as they shook hands in order to put their past behind them. Dorcas' face was hurting from smiling so much. But she couldn't help it! Her heart was racing with happiness. Seeing her sweet sister, Jenny making up with her true love was like a cherry on top of everything else. Benjamin was getting better, she was going to have his baby, and they were planning to get married. All of this gave her hope that maybe her parents would understand and accept Benjamin as their son-in-law.

Dorcas had the intention to tell Ben about her pregnancy, but since he was having such a good time with her little sister, she decided hold her peace and tell him the news another time. After all, Jenny wasn't suppose to find about the baby yet.

For now, she decided to enjoy this hour with her two loved ones and join them in playing cards that Jenny secretly brought along. However, unintentionally, time to time, she'd slowly bring her hand on her stomach to feel her tiny child. _The pure joy of motherhood indeed!_

* * *

Sarah Kine was finishing up the wedding dress of Ella Gilbert, and was fitting it to her. The lovely blonde was to become her dear cousin, Zeke's future wife very soon. She had finally come to the Oregon Territory together with her family members.

"Oh, Sarah! You've outdone yourself yet again!" She exclaimed, very satisfied with the gorgeous laces. "It's simply wonderful!" Ella twirled in the mirror.

"I need to fix the collar at front and by July it'll be just perfect." Sarah said thoughtfully, as she wrote down the measurements in her own little notebook.

"I just don't think it's fair! Your wedding is in a week, but here you are fussing about my dress." Ella spoke up with a small sigh. "Besides, my wedding is in a month. We've got plenty of time."

"You don't worry about me." Sarah smiled sweetly. "My dress is coming all the way from St. Luis."

"That's exciting! And that Carl fellow is so handsome. You're real lucky. But then again, so am I. Zeke is just so gorgeous and his eyes...ohhh his eyes!" Ella continued bubbling and spinning in her wedding attire. Sarah just forced a smile on her face and let out a deep breath.

She wasn't ready to listen to all this! Her life was becoming so confusing and unreal. She couldn't take it! Just that morning, Sarah had an awful argument with her darling Frank. She had broken his heart into million pieces! And Frank was real tough, hurting him was not so easy. Sarah however, managed it pretty well. The worst part was, her decision pained her as well. Carl had visited afterwards, and informed her about Frank's release, Sarah pretended that she didn't know about it at all and acted surprised. But her fiance made sure that she was keeping her promise about the marriage, just like he had kept his promise about Frank's release. So there was no backing out now! She had to wed him! The more she thought about Milly and the girls and the Pontipee boys, the more her heart sank. They probably hated her now! Especially, Frank and Martha...the two people she really loved, cared and was attached to.

"I'll be back in a minute, I'll check on my lentil stew." She said to Ella and quickly walked out of the room, eager to catch her breath and be alone for a little while.

Luckily, no one was at home, except her and Ella. Sarah's parents had been called for a meeting with the town's Mayor, Pete Perkins, while the rest of the family members were out at the marketplace. Sarah steered her soup for a little while, but she couldn't concentrate on anything. Her nervous state became even more obvious when she accidentally dropped and broke a cup.

"Is everything alright down there, Sarah?" Ella called from upstairs in concern.

"Yes! I'm fine, just bit clumsy that's all!" Sarah replied, kneeling down and clearing her own mess.

Suddenly, there was a rapid knock on the door, which startled the already skittish girl. "I'll get it, Ella!" Sarah informed, even though she was pretty sure that the excited soon-to-be bride didn't even hear anything.

Sarah swung the door open, only to find the love of her life standing there, ready to burst in the house.

"Frank!?" She panicked.

The fiery Pontipee brother stepped inside with full confidence. "That's my name." He said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" Sarah warned sternly, her heart started to skip again. She couldn't believe this was actually happening! Didn't she just that morning tell him that she loved another? Wasn't that enough to make him go away? No! It wasn't! Frank never ever gave up that easily especially, when it came to her.

"Sarah, stop it! I know everything! You didn't have to lie to me!"

As Frank advanced towards her, she took few steps back, desperately, trying to avoid him. "Don't be so difficult."

"Sarah you hurt me." Frank's eyes were lit up with passion and he was quite furious. And yet, so in love...he was losing his damn mind. "You lied to me about loving another! How could you? After everything we've been through?."

She didn't know how to respond, and to be completely honest, she was little bit scared of him right now. Mostly, because if he tried to kiss her, she'd give in. And that was something she promised never to do again! She had to control herself and be strong!

"Listen, I was really mad at you this morning." Frank continued, this time his voice was low and very tender. "But I know everything now. Liza told me about your bargain with Carl. Oh, my sweet Sarah, I love you so much. You don't have to marry him! I won't let you." As he uttered these words, Frank tenderly reached to touch her chin, as Sarah avoided his gaze.

"Frank, please..." That's all she managed to say.

"You ain't marrying him, Sarah! If anyone should wed you, it's me!"

"Keep it down! My future sister-in-law is upstairs!"

"You love me! You love me and I you!" Frank exclaimed and grabbed her close into a passionate kiss, which Sarah broke off immediately.

"No! I am to wed Carl, and that's the end of it." She spoke determined, her eyes getting all glossy with tears. "You won't change anything. You should just go."

"You and I belong together! We were intimate for goodness sakes!" Frank's temper was rising again.

"I can't believe you..." Sarah muttered stunned. "You're relentless."

"When it comes to us...yes! I am!" And after saying this, with one swift movement, Frank picked his sweetheart up, and swung her over his shoulders, as she screamed and shrieked.

"No! Frank! Put me down!" Sarah cried out, just like on that fateful Winter's night, when the Pontipee boys captured their girls.

Frank didn't seem to mind, he quickly carried her out of the house, and ignored her cries. Frank was determined to make her understand that they belonged together. Even if it meant recreating the abduction of Sobbin Women again. However, Ella heard Sarah's screams and she quickly ran downstairs to find out what on earth was happening, but unfortunately, she found the living-room empty, the door wide open, and Sarah missing!


	31. A Fight In The Town Square

**Chapter 31**

 **A Fight In The Town Square**

* * *

As Frank carried Sarah out of her home, he quickly ran towards an unattended horse standing at the front of one of the neighbor's house. Without further thought, he rapidly draped his sweetheart over the animal, and he himself mounted the horse, snapping him into an action and riding away. Sarah shrieked and kept yelling for him to stop, but Frank was way too stubborn and too determined. He had made up his mind and wasn't gonna let his girl marry another! Not on his watch!

As the fierce Pontipee brother swiftly galloped away, the owner of the horse came out running and shouting. "Hey! You get back here! That's my horse!" As he was still saying this, pretty, young Ella dashed towards him as she screamed in panic. "Mr. Smyth! Stop that man! He captured Sarah! Help!" Her cries were heard all across the neighborhood, as the men and women rushed out of their houses to see what was happening. "Miss Ella, what's going on dear?" Asked Mrs. Williams.

"Sarah was kidnapped!" She panted, as Mr. Smyth added. "It was that Pontipee! He stole my horse too!"

"Why, we've got to call Captain Anderson and the Sheriff." One of the elderly men announced meaningfully.

"Those Pontipees are trouble, I tell ya! They never learn their lesson!" Henry Higgins spoke up. "Last year, they destroyed my barn...then abducted our womenfolk! And now they pull another stunt like this!?"

"I'll go call the Sheriff and the military!" A young boy volunteered as he ran off for help.

Just as they were still discussing all this, Ella spotted her fiance, and Sarah's cousin, Zeke making his way towards her. He was accompanied by one and only Carl Bernard. "Oh, Zeke!" Ella cried as the two embraced each other. "My love...what is it?" He asked sweetly.

"What's all this commotion about?" Carl wondered in surprise. "Where's Sarah?"

"She was kidnapped!" Ella cried in horror, and buried her face in her fiance's chest.

"What?!" Both Zeke and Carl shouted horrified.

"Who would do such a thing?" Zeke questioned, as Carl jumped up on his horse. "Frank Pontipee!" He answered bitterly and rode off to find his fiance!

"Hey, I'm comin' with you!" Zeke mounted his own steed, kissing goodbye to his Ella and followed Carl in order to save Sarah.

* * *

"You stop this horse, now!" Sarah shouted again, as she was draped over the animal's back with her stomach. "Frank!" She screamed, as they arrived at the town square. Frank wanted to leave the settlement and gallop off to the backwoods, but doing this would be a little harder than he imagined. "Put me down!" She warned once more, as he eased the horse looking around to scan the area. Usually, in the center of the town, there were always a lot of workers. Merchants, cowboys, local farmers, businessmen, and store owners around. But since it was 5:00 o'clock in the evening, it was a break time, and everyone retried at the cookhouse, bar, or the local saloon.

Frank decided to use the quiet opportunity, and continue riding away from town. But as he was about to kick the horse into an action, Sarah was gone. She had managed to climb down when he had slowed down the animal earlier. She rapidly picked up her skirts and dashed away from him however, Frank immediately jumped and chased after her. Of course, Sarah couldn't go far, and Frank caught up to her when she decided to catch her breath by the Bixby's general store.

"You need to stop...this!" She panted heavily. "Please, Frank abandon this reckless kidnapping plan!"

"Fine..." Frank crossed his arms stubbornly. "But you gotta promise that you'll marry me instead of Carl!"

"I can't do that." Sarah mumbled softly, lowering her eyes timidly.

"But you want to!" Frank lifted her chin up, as their eyes met. "Sarah, you can't let others control your life. Stop thinking about making your family members happy, or making it up to Carl. Who clearly blackmailed you and got what he wanted in the end! You can't let him get away with that!"

"Don't you understand?" Sarah spoke up tearfully. "I'm doing this for you because I love you! And I want you to be free!"

"I'm only free when I'm with you!"

"No, Frank...please, stop this madness." Sarah begged softly.

"Do you want to marry me or not?" Frank asked, taking a deep breath.

"Yes, but-"

"No buts! We can run away! This is the perfect opportunity! We'll be together and no one will push you around Sarah. You'll finally be with whoever you choose."

"Oh, Frank..." Sarah sighed, as she hugged her sweetheart close. He made everything seem so easy and wonderful. Frank tenderly brushed her stray hair from her face, then their lips met, and he kissed her gently. This time, she kissed him right back without a single care in the world. He circled his arms around her waist, as she put her hands around his shoulders. They forgot their worries...and for a minute, the two were happy and content.

Suddenly, their moment was interrupted when someone vigorously broke them off and before Frank or Sarah could realize what was happening, Carl took a swing at the Pontipee brother and punched him right in the face. "You stay away from my fiance!" He yelled furiously as Zeke rushed towards Sarah and held her close to him. "Wait! Carl, no!" She screamed loudly.

Frank regained his composure and in his full rage, he seized Carl with his fancy little collar and with a big pound knocked him right on the ground. "She's not your fiance!" He spat angrily.

He couldn't believe this fellow! Was he serious?! After everything he did...he had a nerve to call Sarah his fiance!?

"Your dirty son of a bitch!" Carl shouted, as he got up and charged at Frank infuriated. The two men attacked each other and struggled on the ground. The Pontipee brother kicked Carl and threw him away from him before he could do anything else. With another clip, Frank flew him right into the mercantile window. As the glass broke, Sarah cried in horror and yelled for them to stop. Zeke was holding on to her, so that she wouldn't step right in the middle of a brawl. "Stop it, both of you!"

Mr. and Mrs. Bixby came running out of their store in terrible fright. "Not again!" Mr. Bixby shouted annoyed. As his wife clasped her one hand on her mouth in shock. Sarah broke away from her cousin's firm grip and rushed to see if Carl was alright. Before Frank could move, annoyed Zeke loaded his gun and aimed it at him. "Don't move! Or you're a dead man!"

This irritated the second youngest Pontipee even more, he violently tried to take the gun away from him, the two struggled, and they accidentally fired a shot. This caused even more panic, and the townsfolk gathered around to see the commotion at the town square. Sarah helped Carl up on his feet, as he massaged his jaw. Blood was dripping from his nose and lip. "I'll kill you Pontipee!" He barked furiously, and enraged Frank made an advance towards him in order shut him once and for all, but before Frank could do any more damage, he was suddenly, seized and grabbed by a familiar person. "That's enough, Frank!" The second youngest Pontipee looked up and saw his older brother, Ephraim. "Eph!?" He asked stunned.

"This has gone way too far!" Ephraim warned sternly, as he firmly hang onto his biceps.

"That's right! Listen to your brother, you filthy woodsman!" Carl shouted, as Sarah tried to calm him down.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Frank's temper was running short again, as he struggled to break away from Ephraim's strong grip. "I'll kill 'em!"

"Frank! Stop it, right now!" The fifth Pontipee brother ordered, as the people around them started whispering nervously. Everyone was watching them curiously.

"Who are they?" One lady from the crowd asked.

"Of course, them Pontipees!" Another man spat. "They always cause troubles in this town!"

"Now, clear the way! Clear the way!" Exclaimed the sheriff, who had come to sort out the chaos.

"This man stole my fiance and then tried to murder me!" Carl shouted meaningfully. "I demand his arrest!"

"She's not your fiance!" Frank snapped again, as he tried to kick him with his legs, because Ephraim had grabbed him with his arms.

"See what I'm talking about?!" Carl turned to the authority.

"Please, stop it!" Sarah cut in anxiously. "I'm found and I'm alright! Can we put this behind us?!" She turned to face Frank as tears rolled down her cheek. "Look what you did... Just leave!"

"Sarah, you love me!" Frank exclaimed as Ephraim tried to hush him, before he could get into further trouble.

"Shut the hell up, you filth! You nobody!" Carl shouted in anger, but Frank finally broke away from his brother and nailed Carl on the ground, hitting him few more times.

"Seize him! Immediately!" The sheriff ordered his comrades, as they grabbed Frank and took him away. The spectators gasped in shock and fright.

"Let him go!" Ephraim interfered, trying to help his younger brother.

"Now, you stay out of this, or you'll have the same fate." Warned Sheriff Dickson with narrowed eyes.

Sarah tearfully watched her beloved being dragged away, as she reluctantly followed her cousin and Carl home.

Ephraim on the other hand was not giving up. "He won't do this again. I promise." He begged the man.

"I don't think so. Your brother was released this morning...this morning! And already he brings chaos and trouble to the whole town! I shall take him to Captain of the guards, Maurice Anderson. He'll know what do with him!"

"I'm coming with you!" Ephraim sighed heavily, as Sheriff Dickson nodded quickly and mounted his steed. "Alright, no need to stand here! Mind your business, everyone!" He ordered the crowd, as the curious spectators slowly started walking away. Mr. Bixby and his wife however, ran up to Ephraim in anger. "Your brother owes us a new window!"

Ephraim looked at the broken glass and shook his head in disappointment. "I'll fix it for you."


	32. A Chill In The Air

**Chapter 32**

 **A Chill In The Air**

* * *

Carl winced in pain, when Sarah reached out to put an ice on his broken nose, and split lip.

"I can't believe you caused such trouble in front of so many people." Sarah spoke with an upset tone in her voice. They were both sitting in her kitchen parlour, as Ella and Zeke were waiting for them in the living-room. They figured both Carl and Sarah needed their time alone to sort things out, after everything that had happened few hours ago.

"And I can't believe you're mad at me!" Carl argued in disbelief. "That Pontipee was stealing you away from me AGAIN! And he broke my nose! Not to mention, he also destroyed the mercantile window! I shouldn't have let him out of that cell!"

"That doesn't justify your actions, Carl!" Sarah raised her voice in annoyance. She couldn't believe herself right now either. She had never ever been so outspoken before! She usually obeyed and listened quietly. Maybe it had something to do with her parents being away at the meeting? Or maybe she decided that she didn't want to be pushed around anymore!

"What else was I supposed to do?" Carl asked irritated. "He was kissing you for goodness sakes!" He yelled, slamming the ice on the table.

Sarah didn't respond, she shamefully lowered her head, trying very hard to avoid eye contact with her fiance. Because it wasn't like Frank forced her or anything. She had kissed him right back! She was indeed guilty.

"You encouraged him, didn't you?" Carl spoke up in realization, disappointment was written all over his face. "I don't understand you, at all. You are to be my wife. You belong to me!"

"I don't belong to anyone!" Sarah snapped in agitation. _Look at these men! Treating her like some prized possession!_

"You chose me! You can't simply break off the engagement!" Carl cried out in anger.

Sarah stared at the man before her without saying anything. She was so tired of always explaining herself. "You know what," She started quietly after a while. "I think you should go. We both had a long day and we need to calm our nerves." With that, Sarah left a peck of ice on the table, she turned on her heel and exited the kitchen.

* * *

It took awhile for Ephraim to beg for his younger brother's behalf. Captain Maurice Anderson and Sheriff Dickson listened to him thoughtfully, and when he had finished his speech, the Captain spoke up. "Your brother was released because of Bernards. Carl and his father talked with us and we listened to their request. The Bernards are influential residents in this town, and we can't ignore today's unfortunate occurrence."

"I understand..." Ephraim nodded politely. "But I'd like to point out that it was Carl himself who insisted on Frank's release."

"Yes, however, that was before the brawl. And let's not ignore the fact that your brother also attempted to steal Carl's bride!" Sheriff Dickson raised his voice sternly.

"And for the second time too!" Added Captain Anderson. "The first was a success for all of you...and well, the second failed!"

"I know." Agreed Ephraim softly. "That's why, I'm asking you to give him another chance before making any decisions. I'll see to it personally, that Frank doesn't bother anyone any more especially, the Bernards and Kines."

"And we are to trust you?" Scoffed Captain Anderson mockingly.

Ephraim paused, not knowing on how to respond. They had a point! He wasn't exactly the town's favourite person either.

"Yeah, you and your brothers are all the same." Agreed Sheriff Dickson with a small nod. "The only reason you're released is because the Stewarts took back the charges."

"Same goes for your brother Frank." Cut in Captain Anderson coldly. "Or should I say Frankincense?" The two men burst into a hysterical laughter at the last remark, while Ephraim prayed to control himself because he was this close from giving them both piece of his mind! He wasn't as temperamental as Frank, or sensitive like Gideon, but for some reason the fifth Pontipee brother was losing it! Everything was becoming so freaking hard! Adam, Gideon, Daniel, Caleb, Ben, and even Frank depended on him. He messed up with Liza! She had to marry him! Didn't she want that? His heart sank everytime he thought back on her negative response. What made her change her mind? Was the idea of eloping with him that repulsive? And how on earth would he save his brothers?

"Alright listen," Captain Anderson cleared his throat, after he finished his roaring laughter. "I won't arrest your brother...yet. Make sure you stay out of Carl Bernard's face! And leave his bride alone too!"

"And you better hope Bernards don't report you and your brother after that stunt!" Sheriff Dickson added disdainfully.

Ephraim sighed in relief. "Thank you for giving us another chance."

* * *

"Oh, Martha! That's so very kind of you." Mr. Johnson thanked the young lady for the wonderful dinner she had brought to them.

Martha smiled politely. "Please, enjoy it." She glanced back at her brother Thomas, who was grinning at her sheepishly. "How did he behave, Mr. Johnson?"

"He's an excellent boy!" The man praised him with a loud voice. "So eager and helpful!"

"Yes, indeed!" Agreed Mrs Johnson with a gentle grin.

"Well, I'm glad!" Martha sighed relieved. "Come on, Tommy. Let's go home!" She turned to her brother who had already climbed in the wagon together with his other siblings.

"Martha dear," Mrs. Johnson called before she could leave. "I heard your parents are at the meeting with the Mayor."

"Yes, they are." Martha nodded with courteous smile, part of her knew where this conversation was heading and she didn't look forward to it.

"It's probably to discuss what to do with those Pontipees." The elderly lady shook her head in agitation.

"What's there to discuss?" Mr. Johnson asked in fury. "They deserve to be hanged, after what they did to Martha and the rest of the girls."

Martha couldn't stand to listen to all of this anymore, she quickly bid them farwell and ran off towards her cart. She felt so torn and confused. As much as she loved Daniel and wanted to be with him, she also didn't have the heart to announce this to her family members. She was always the perfect example for the town's local girls and by saying the truth, she'd risk her reputation. However, Martha did come up with a very rebellious idea in order to save the Pontipees, but that was ruined by Sarah's ridiculous wedding with Carl. To be honest, she wasn't sure if she'd stick with her plan, had Sarah joined her. She simply couldn't lie about sharing a bed with the Pontipee brother. It was too shameful! Even though, she was angry with Sarah for not supporting her idea, Martha was also secretly glad that she didn't have to degrade herself by announcing to everyone that she had been with Daniel as a wife. Besides, that wasn't even true! She would find a different way to save her beloved.

As Martha and her siblings returned to their house, she noticed a figure standing at the entrance, quite possibly waiting for them. She had to squint her eyes to have a better look, and when she did, Martha recognized her childhood friend, Will Dexter standing in front of her with that perfect, handsome, cocky smile.

Her younger siblings ran past him without saying much except "hello" and "goodbye". Martha exchanged a polite smile with her friend, as she told her siblings to go inside and wait for her there. When the children obeyed their older sister, Martha freely walked closer to Will and embraced him tight. "Oh, Will! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Same here, Martha." The cowboy spoke calmly. "Seeing you this mornin' reminded me of why I returned here in the first place." He gazed in her hazel eyes with a tender smile.

"I'm glad to have you back." She admitted confidently. "The past few weeks have been so difficult."

"I can imagine." Huffed Will, and took a seat at the small chair standing at the porch of Martha's house. "This whole kidnapping rumors...are they true?"

"Well, it's actually a long story." Martha replied, sitting herself next to him. "But it's not as dramatic as the townspeople make it seem."

"Not as dramatic?" Will repeated stunned. "Why, Martha! You were captured by uncivilized mountain men, who were raised by Indians!"

Martha laughed heartily at Will's naive words. "Now, those are all made-up stories!"

"So the kidnapping didn't happen?" Will lifted his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"It wasn't like that."

"How was it then?" He asked impatiently. "Oh, Martha, you don't understand...I was worried sick about you. Imagine, comin' home to your future fiance, only to find out that she was forcefully taken by some outcasts and I have to wait till Spring to rescue her? It was the hardest Winter of my life!"

"Then where were you all this time?" Martha questioned surprised. "Why didn't you ride up with my father at the ranch to 'save' me when the passes reopened?"

"I had an argument with your suitor, Joe Miller that morning, and your father decided to side with him." Will admitted with a heavy sigh. "They ordered me to not come near you and leave town, which I didn't do."

"What? Why?" Martha was so shocked. "My papa always liked you."

"He did until Ma and I left town. He blames me for your kidnapping, Martha." Will answered quietly.

"And why is that?" Martha was so surprised with these revelations. She had no idea that her parents knew about her childhood friend's return. And why on earth they didn't tell her that?!

"He said that if I hadn't left, we would be married by now. And naturally, there wouldn't be any kidnapping."

"Married?" Martha blinked in shock.

"Why are you so surprised?" Questioned Will. "You know that we always loved each other. We were meant to be married someday."

"I uh..." Martha paused, not sure how to respond to this. It was true, she loved Will when she was just a little girl...but now, things were different. She was a grown young woman, who had moved on and who had fallen passionately in love with a certain Pontipee brother. However, seeing her childhood sweetheart again steered up feelings in her, and Martha was sure that things were about to get complicated for her. Very complicated.

"Oh, Martha." Will spoke gently, as his face neared her own face, lifting her chin up, he touched her lips with his own and kissed her.


	33. At The Courthouse

**Chapter 33**

 **At The Courthouse**

* * *

Pete Perkins nervously reached out for the glass of water, so that he could at least wet his dry mouth. He did this rather awkwardly, and then scanned the area to see the very anxious parents of the six kidnapped girls already arriving in the meeting court. Some of them were still confused, some looked like they knew what was going on, and some just simply wished they were somewhere else. Pete glanced at his pocket watch and then with a deep breath announced. "Good afternoon, my fellow citizens!"

"Good afternoon to you too, Pete." Reverend Elcott answered politely from his seat.

Pete smiled and nodded his head at the Reverend in acknowledgement. He was actually very glad to have the minister there. He needed a peace maker. Someone who could control his emotions and anger no matter what he had to say. Now, Pete knew that as the town's mayor everyone respected him highly. But deep down, he was little bit afraid of what would happen to their community, if the parents of the six kidnapped ladies disagreed with him!

To be fair though, how long exactly was he going to keep those Pontipees in the dungeon? And besides, some of the parents even asked him to free one of the seven brothers, and just a day ago, the stolen girl's suitor and his father also demanded the release of one of the Pontipees. Another brother almost got killed in his cell, and at the moment was in the infirmary. So basically, right now, Pete was keeping four of the seven brothers in cells. The latest occurrences confused the mayor very much. And he started realizing that since one of the parents, one of the suitors, and even all of the six captured girls themselves told him that the Pontipees were innocent, he needed to let them go freely. He didn't care that most of the parents and the girls' suitors held grudges against the seven brothers. What mattered was that they didn't commit anything besides kidnapping! Also, the captured women themselves stated many times that nothing serious happened to them. If anything, they were all begging him to free their precious brothers. The truth was very obvious, the Pontipees weren't dangerous criminals who had to be hanged, they were just bunch of lovesick young men, who had fallen into despair and thought that the only way to get their girls was to capture them. It was also fairly obvious, that the six young women fancied them too. So what was the problem? How could he hang the Pontipees for simply falling in love? The girls forgave them, so it wasn't Pete's place...or anyone's including the parents's to interfere. All of the girls weren't some bunch of children, they were grown young women, capable of making their decisions when it came to who'd they want to marry.

Pete Perkins was a God-fearing man, and he wasn't planning to execute the innocent! No way, siree!

With another breath, the mayor finally managed to open his mouth and form sentences. "You may wonder as to why I gathered you all here today." He paused, and looked at the confused faces of the spectators before him. "Well, the answer is simple." Pete continued. "I want to make a final decision degrading the case of your daughters and the Pontipee brothers."

A nervous chatter broke out in the audience, it were mostly worried mothers complaining to their husbands about this unexpected announcement.

"Please, ladies and gentlemen...remain quiet and seated." Mr. Perkins said immediately.

"Go on, Pete. We're listening." Reverend Elcott spoke up softly and politely.

"It's been almost three weeks since the detainment of the Pontipee brothers. Everyone expects me to make a pronouncement concerning the fate of the seven backwoodsmen. So I've decided that today is the day we'll come to a mutual agreement on this. And solve this problem once and for all."

All of the parents and the guardians of the kidnapped women nodded in understanding and approved of Pete Perkins' plan. They remained silent and waited for the town's mayor to continue his word.

"I know that for all of you, it's been a very hard winter." Pete continued sympathetically. "I can't even imagine what you were going through for all these months. To have your own little girl captured in the middle of the night by some wild mountain men. It's simply horrible. But things turned our rather well. The young women were unharmed and moreover more than eager to stay with the brothers. I guess, love prevails all obstacles." Pete chuckled at his last sentence, but most of the parents didn't find his words amusing at all. They stared at him with a stone cold face.

The mayor cleared his throat awkwardly and continued. "I guess what I'm trying to say...is that I'm not planning to execute the Pontipee brothers."

"God forbid!" Cried Mrs. Stewart from the audience.

"Heavens no!" Came another exclamation from Sarah Kine's mother.

"Why, Pete...we were indeed angry with them Pontipees. However, killing them definitely isn't the answer." Mr. Jebson stated firmly and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"I know we seemed bit harsh up at the Pontipee farm, but that's because we let our emotions guide us. We thought they were assaulting our girls." Reverend Elcott added regretfully.

Before Pete Perkins could say anything in response, Mr. Hallum, Martha's father replied the minister little too sternly. "Why, we didn't think anythin'...those savages were actually forcing themselves on the girls." As he said these words, the mothers of the young women cried out in complete shock and disgust.

"I must agree!" Mr. Gailen spoke up confidently. "I could barely get that savage off my girl!"

"What frightful things you speak of!" His wife exclaimed in shock. "My poor, poor Dorcas."

"What's the matter with you?" Reverend Elcott questioned in disbelief. "They were trying to return the girls to us. But alas! This time, it were the girls who didn't want to go."

"With all due respect, Reverend..." Mr. Hallum started calmly. "But how do you know that this so called 'returning the girls to us' thing is true?"

"Milly told me. She has no reason to lie." Replied the minister surely.

"I don't think she should be counted as a reliable source." Dorcas' mother said smugly.

"And why not?!" The pastor's wife looked downright offended at the other woman's comment.

"Because she'd say anything to save her husband and brothers-in-law."

Pete Perkins was beginning to sense the tension rising up in the courtroom again. So he decided to cut in. "Ladies, gentlemen...please! Calm yourselves."

Even though, things were getting heated and most of them were very close to fighting, the fiery spectators quieted down a bit and waited for their mayor to continue his speech. From time to time, Mrs. Elcott and Mrs. Gailen glared at each other in annoyance.

"Milly might not seem very reliable to most of you at the moment. However, I'm sure that for you, your daughter's word means a lot." Mr. Perkins spoke in full confidence.

"Indeed, good sir." Mrs Gailen agreed politely.

"So please, I want you all to think about what your daughters and niece have said to you concerning the Pontipees. Are they not in love with them?"

"Mr. Perkins, I'm afraid you're confusing love with forgiveness." Mr. Hallum announced loudly. "I don't know about others, but my Martha is a strong Christian woman, who decided to forgive her kidnapper. She didn't fall in love with him."

"Maybe not her...but most of the girls did!" Pete argued back sternly. This was proving to be a lot more difficult then he had imagined. "And the Stewarts here, even asked me to release one of the brothers from prison. And let's not forget about the Church gathering, where our minister announced that the girls were untouched and unharmed."

"You are right, Pete." Agreed Reverend Elcott. "We shouldn't hang the Pontipee brothers. Let's just forgive them and let them go." The pastor turned to the fellow citizens.

"But justice needs to be served!" Ruth's uncle, Mr. Jebson insisted.

"I understand your position." Pete spoke calmly. "However, I cannot punish those brothers like this. Not when the so called 'victims' are all begging me to let them go. Your niece herself wants to free the Pontipees."

A low chatter broke out in the audience again. Each parents was deciding what to do and what would be the right decision. After few minutes, the Reverend Elcott stood up from his chair and faced the crowd. "How about we all speak with our dear daughters and let them decide. After all, they were the ones who got kidnapped. If they want to forgive the brothers...that's wonderful. Forgiveness is all we need. I cannot hang that young lad simply for falling in love with my daughter. It's gonna go against all I preach."

"So what do you suggest, Reverend? That we marry them?" Dorcas' father asked bluntly.

"I don't know."

"How about you all speak with your daughters and then, you can come to conclusions yourselves and make your final decision?" Pete suggested, too eager to finish the meeting and go home.

"Sounds good!" Answered Mr. Stewart and similar responses came from the other parents as well.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, guys! But here's the new chapter. Hope you're enjoying your Summer.**


	34. Update

**Hello everyone!**

 **I just want to let you know, if you're still out there. I have NOT abandoned this story! I will get back to it as soon as I finish my new story that I've been really concentrated about. Thanks so much for your patience! I will be back soon! With epic and far more exciting chapters!**


	35. A Secret Story

**Chapter 34**

 **A Secret Story**

* * *

After Pete Perkins finished his speech, and after all of the parents agreed to speak with their daughters on the matter, everyone slowly began to retreat to their homes. Mr. Gailen and his wife, Monica were incredibly quiet during the wagon drive. The meeting at the courthouse had silenced and puzzled the caring father of Dorcas. He started questioning wether his decision to keep his oldest daughter apart from the Pontipee was a good idea. What if it was true love all along? He remained quiet, his eyes concentrating on the rode. Monica however, after few minutes of having her mouth shut, started to speak again with an air of importance.

"We mustn't fall for Pete's overly-sensitive words." She began, her voice sharp and annoying as always. "I know that we should behave as good Christians, but don't start having any emotional ideas about that worthless Pontipee and our precious girl." She continued in agitation, afraid that her husband would foolishly allow Dorcas to become the wife of the second oldest Pontipee.

Monica Gailen was a woman who had everything planned out, including the future of her two daughters. She wanted them to have an effortless life and be prosperous along with their very accomplished husbands. For some reason, she believed that all this would bring happiness to the whole family. And the only person getting in their way, was that dirty, rotten Benjamin Pontipee.

Monica thought that her husband was one her side all this time, and yet now she began to see that he too was doubting their latest decisions. This angered and worried her, but there wasn't much she could do besides fuss loudly about the fact that Dorcas deserved someone better than that blunt and disgraceful man.

"She must marry Matthew Straither. She simply must." Monica went on and on. "He is such a nice young man."

Mr. Gailen, who was quite used to his wife's nonstop chatter, remained silent throughout the whole drive. Something in his eyes slowly waking in realization.

* * *

The two Pontipee brothers walked side by side on a very still, soundless and dark streets of the town. Most of the civilians were already fast asleep, ready to start a fresh new day the earlier next morning. Frank and Ephraim strode along the road, their thoughts scattered and all over the place. So much had happened...When was the last time these two brothers were together?

Frank, as usual, was the first one to break the silence among them. "Eph, I sure am glad to see you. How is it that you found me? Where were you anyways?" He rained down these questions with much interest.

Ephraim glanced at his brother, a small smirk spreading across his face. Already Frank had forgotten about his idiotic behavior in the town square as he almost got both of them in big trouble with the sheriff. _Typical!_

"I should be the one asking questions here." Ephraim told him firmly, after staying silent for few minutes.

"Fire away." Responded Frank in his playful manner.

The older brother had a strong urge to roll his eyes...leave it to Frank to make serious situations into a comical circus.

"Why did you try to capture Sarah again? Have you lost your mind?" Ephraim asked, his voice sharp and demanding. It was odd. Altogether he was starting to sound like Adam.

"Cut me some slack!" Cried Frank defensively. "What would you do in my place? If your gal was marryin' another in hopes of savin' you?"

Honestly, Frank couldn't believe his brother right now! How dare he stand there like a saint and judge him so? Couldn't Ephraim understand just how dire and hopeless the situation was for him?

"Frank, you ain't listening," Continued Ephraim sensibly, hoping to beat some sense into him. "The problem isn't what Sarah's doing or Carl or anyone for that matter...you're the problem!" He announced unashamedly, stopping his younger brother right in front of the Bixby's general store, where he had broken the window that very afternoon. "Look what you did! How's this gonna help our brothers? We need to get 'em out, not join them once more in prison."

Frank blinked and stared at the ruined mercantile window emotionless. "I didn't do it." He said childishly. "I just knocked that old scum Carl in his rightful place!" He added in disgust and crossed his arms. "I don't see no problem with that."

Ephraim glared at his brother in utter shock. "Are you listening to yourself?" He asked in disbelief. "You sound like a four year old!"

Frank scoffed in irritation. "Ah, stop that. Stop actin' like your all grown-up and wise!" Before his older brother could say anything, Frank continued his fiery speech. "Don't you understand? If I don't end Sarah's foolish mission, I'll lose her forever! Is that what you want?"

Ephraim twitched his jaw and took a deep breath. Arguing with Frank was the last thing he wanted. "I know it's hard for you." _Ugh, it always hard for little Frank!_ What about him? And the fact that Liza had refused to marry him without any normal explanation. He practically had to rescue his brothers all by himself now. But NO! It's always Frank and his dramatic problems.

"But you gotta pull yourself together. We need to save our brothers first. I was this close...this close and-" Ephraim couldn't bring himself to continue anymore. Memory of the rejection from the woman he loved was too heartbreaking.

"And what?" Asked Frank, suddenly looking very concerned for his brother. "What, Eph? What's wrong?"

Ephraim was quiet, he gazed up at the worried Frank with a sad expression. He didn't know where to start. So much had happened during these past few days. He had no idea how to begin telling his younger brother the new complicated situation he was in. When he had informed Adam that Liza had refused him flatly, his oldest brother encouraged him not to give up. Although, right now that advice seemed dry and unhelpful.

Sensing Ephraim's evident hurt and hidden anger, Frank blurted out. "It's gotta do with Liza? Doesn't it?"

At this, the older brother spoke, his tone low and collected. "It doesn't matter anymore."

However, knowing Frank really well, he realized that this subject wasn't going anywhere and braced himself for the explanations that would follow after Frank's numerous questions.

 _And he sure was right!_ The hot-blooded Pontipee was not planning on leaving things like that. So what if they squabbled and argued sometimes? All brothers were like that! Important thing was that the Pontipees, no matter how hard they brawled amongst one another, would die for one another first. They were brothers and had to share everything, including their heartaches.

* * *

Mr. Gailen found his oldest daughter comfortably reclined on her own bed. At first, he slowly and timidly knocked on the door and went in. "Dorcas, may I come in?"

"Of course, you can, Pa." She smiled at him sweetly, pushing a book she was reading to the side. "Come, sit." She motioned, more than ready to listen to her dear father.

To be fair, Mr. Gailen was surprised to see his daughter in such great spirits. When was the last time his Dorcas had smiled liked that? It seemed that ever since her return, she wanted nothing to do with her parents. That was also what partly angered him. He couldn't understand why Dorcas had become so cold towards her family. However, Mr. Gailen was beginning to acknowledge that his daughter's blunt attitude was their own fault. They had been treating her like a little victim since her return to town. Maybe, things were different after all.

"My girl," He sat down on a chair, scooping it towards her bed. "I want you to know that I all I ever did was for your own good. If there's something you'd like to share with me, I'm willing to listen and understand." He spoke to her as smoothly and calmly as possible.

Dorcas' eyes widened in shock, several emotions running through her mind. She was pleasantly puzzled with her father's gentle words. "Oh, Pa..." she began, unable to say anything else.

"Please, Dorcas...tell me, do you...love that Pontipee?" Mr. Gailen asked hesitantly.

"I do, Pa. I do." Dorcas answered without any doubts. "He is the love of my life."

Even though John Gailen expected to hear this answer from his daughter, he was still taken aback at how confidently Dorcas had confirmed his speculations. She was so sure of herself so strong...it reminded him of a certain someone.

"Look, I know it's hard for you to believe me after all that happened." Continued the passionate young woman. "But Benjamin has changed. He knows better now. We've been through so much together this past eight months. He proved to me just how worthy he was of my hand. Oh, I love him father! I love him so much! I can't stand the thought of something terrible happening to him!" Dorcas broke down and began to sob, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Mr. Gailen immediately pulled the girl in his arms and shushed her softly. "Now, now. Don't you worry, Dorcas. He'll be alright. I promise." He comforted her with his tender voice.

The young woman seized crying and stared up at her father in amazement. "What did you say?"

Mr. Gailen smiled lovingly. "I won't let anything happen to my girl's future husband."

Dorcas gasped, she was speechless and couldn't think of anything to say. She kept gazing at her father with wide eyes, jaw almost dropped. "P-pa, why what's the meaning of this?" She managed to speak up after few minutes of silence.

"I want you to be happy, my girl." Mr. Gailen kissed her forehead lightly and beamed in delight.

"You will allow Ben and I to marry?" Dorcas asked in disbelief, fluttering her pretty eyelashes.

"Well, first I gotta speak to him and make sure he will be a good husband." Mr. Gailen informed in a fatherly fashion.

"Oh, my darling!" Dorcas exclaimed overjoyed and embraced her father. "Thank you!"

"What made you change your mind?" She asked stunned, after the two broke apart.

Mr. Gailen cleared his throat. "That...is a long story."

Dorcas lifted her eyebrows questionably, waiting patiently for him to continue speaking.

John chuckled uncomfortably, little embarrassed to begin his tale: A secret story that he had kept to himself since he was a twelve year old boy. Maybe it was time to share it with her oldest daughter?

"Have I told you that you resemble your aunt?"

Dorcas knitted her eyebrows confused. "Yes, Pa...Mama always said that I look like aunt Lydia. So?"

"No, not aunt Lydia." Her father shook his head fiercely.

"Then who?"

He paused for a second before carrying on. "My older sister Tabitha..."

Dorcas stared in complete surprise, this was the first time she had heard something like that. "You have a sister?" She said dumbfounded.

"Why, yes..." Mr. Gailen declared with an amused grin.

"How come that you never mentioned her before?" Dorcas asked curiously, leaning forward to her father.

"That's the story." Exhaled John heavily, trying to think of a good beginning. "I was just a youthful boy when Pops moved us out from East to West and I remember how excited I was." He beamed with a happy delight. As if he were a little boy again. "The rode was long and tiring and yet, I loved the adventurous aspect of it. While Ma and Pa were exhausted, Tabitha and I were the only ones who couldn't take our eyes of the wild prairies. She was sixteen at the time and I was only ten."

"So, what happened?" Dorcas asked, interested and bit confused about the whole thing.

"Well, unfortunately we were attacked by the Indians, who raided other wagons and finally came on to us." Upon saying this, Dorcas gasped in shock.

"Indians!" She cried in terror.

"Yes, dear girl." Confirmed her father with a nod. "They took everything from us...everything."

"But you did survive right?" The older daughter questioned in concern.

"We all did. But they took everything from us including my sister, Tabitha."

Dorcas froze as she kept on listening to this secret story that only her father knew.

"Pops tried to get 'er back but it was no use, she was gone."

"Dead?" Tears leaked Dorcas' cheeks.

"No, no. She was livin' amongst them, those savages she had come to love... and when my pa went down to save her at last...she wouldn't go. In fact, she happened to have a child from one of the Lakota warriors."

Dorcas' pretty, dark eyes were as wide as dinner plates. She began to realize just how similar her aunt's story was to her own. How come she never knew about her? Tabitha...she had the same name as her. Only Dorcas was in Greek while Tabitha was derived from ancient Aramaic language.

"What did your father do?" Dorcas asked hesitantly.

"He denounced her! He told me that she was as good as dead." Mr. Gailen answered with a heavy heart. "I never saw my sister again. I missed her but I knew that she couldn't come back anymore."

"Were you angry at all?"

"Yes and no. I was upset that Tabitha had left us for some dirty Indians...and also happy because I knew that her place was there now and that's where she wanted to stay. She had a husband and a child. She couldn't leave them."

Dorcas sighed, completely perplexed at this shocking secret revelation.

"I learned to forgive and understand her. However, disliked the fact that Pa had rejected her and her new family. Because of Pa, I never saw Tabitha." He finished, with small tears in his eyes that had gradually filled up. "I hope she was happy..." There was a pause, as he wiped his tears away. "I won't repeat my father's action. If you wanna stay with Benjamin Pontipee then so be it. I give you my blessing." He added in determination, smiling brightly.

Without the second thought, Dorcas leaped in her father's arms and embraced him fondly, glad that the two of them had found a common understanding. Even though, the whole secret story was sad in many ways, both Mr. Gailen and Dorcas knew that a valuable lesson needed to be learned from it.


End file.
